Affinity
by Arella1
Summary: Blushing brightly, Kagome swatted at him."Shut up, you ridiculous tease." Catching her hand, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "An unfounded accusation. You aren't typically so quick to make assumptions, Kagome." Goose bumps broke out across her body at his heated words. The fire banked in his normally impassive gaze had her breath quickening. "Jade?" she asked faintly.
1. In Which the Well Meddles

**AN:** This started as just a little idea I had about what might happen if Jade ever met Kagome. It rapidly spiraled out of control. There will be a lot of mixing of the game and anime, but I hope that you like it nonetheless. (I really heart Jade. He's so much fun to write.)

* * *

Jade felt his eyes widen as the ground beneath his feet suddenly collapsed. He only had a split second to hear the desperate cries of his rag-tag team before he was sucked through a portal. Blue light erupted around him, almost cradling him as he fell away from his world.

"Dr. Jade Balfour," a wispy voice coming from every direction greeted.

"Yes?" he replied, gripping his spear and righting himself when his fall became a 'float'.

The voice giggled. "Such intelligence you have-such guilt and pain."

A presence brushed against him, vaguely reminiscent of fabric. He narrowed his eyes, but could sense no hostility from the entity.

"Who are you?"

"Who we are matters little; we are known by many names."

"Very well. What do you want?"

More laughter. "You're interesting to us, he who has touched the darkness. We have a daughter-a favored one who has suffered greatly for the mistakes of others. We would have you aid her in her quest."

Jade arched a brow. "I _am_ in the middle of my own fairly pressing mission, if you didn't notice."

Ghost strings trailed through his hair. "Yes, we are aware, Doctor. We offer you a bargain: your aid to Kagome Higurashi in return for training in the Seventh Fonon. When you are done, we'll even deposit you back to your world the instant you left it."

Intrigued, he straightened. "I do not have an affinity for the Seventh Fonon."

"Not as you are, but you have the potential-much more than when you were a child. Kagome can help you the rest of the way, though she does not call the Artes as you do."

Really, his curiosity would be the death of him one day. "What sort of quest is she on? What are the details, exactly?"

The blue light swirled around him, as if happy he asked. "Kagome was born with a powerful artefact in her side, the Jewel of Four Souls. She was an average girl while it lay dormant, which lasted until her fifteenth birthday."

White bubbles drifted up in front of him, showing him glimpses of the girl's life. He was astounded by this new world and the strange, raw manipulation of fonons they were capable of. The girl-Kagome-was so _vibrant_ she fairly pulsed with power and a purity even the Ion replica couldn't achieve. Watching her slowly turn herself from an untrained liability to a powerful ally was fascinating, but seeing her wield the Seventh Fonon made him swallow thickly. She did so naturally, as if the fonons were an extension of herself. He'd never seen anyone with such a perfect affinity.

The other bits he saw-of the dead Kikyō and the younger girl's increasing insecurity-made him narrow his eyes in contemplation.

"They aren't very bright, are they?" he murmured, hearing the entity sigh.

"In regards to her, no. You'll have to tread carefully, Doctor, if you do not wish to shatter her further. She has a great potential for good, but should she become tainted, the world will be lost."

"And her…half-demon 'friend' is too immature to understand the ramifications of his actions towards her."

"Exactly."

Jade glanced around, trying in vain to see the entity. "Why me?"

"Your mind, your past, your own potential. What is your decision, Dr. Balfour?"

Smirking, Jade shrugged. "It is an intriguing opportunity. I'll accept your terms, if you allow the young lady the option of aiding _me_ on _my_ mission in return."

The light flared, giving the Colonel the distinct impression that he was being whispered about. After a moment, the entity (entities?) agreed to his stipulation. Jade didn't show it, but that had him doubly interested in the girl. Woman, rather. He'd gathered that she was somewhere in her twenties now.

"We suggest making an entrance," the voice advised.

Pushing up his glasses, he gave a smug smile. "That won't be a problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome scooped Shippō into her arms, flinging up a barrier around them as she did. The oni they were fighting had used a jewel shard to give itself diamond-hard skin. Inuyasha had been swatted clear out of the battle, while Sango's and Miroku's attacks were next to useless. Pushing the quivering kit behind her, she reached back for an arrow. Her fingers had only just brushed the fletching of one when a voice full of _power_ cut through the fight.

" _I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who opens the gates of Hell. Come forth divine lightning! This ends now!_ "

Strange, glowing runes in a large circle appeared between Kagome's barrier and the oni right as a man flickered into existence in the middle of them.

" _Indignation_!" he commanded, releasing a tremendous burst of power and lightning at the oni, killing it when the electricity burned through its eyes into its brain.

Kagome could only gape as the huge demon fell dead at the man's feet. The runes disappeared as the man turned to look at her, his unusual, red eyes dancing with curiosity. She could only blink rapidly, taking in his gorgeous features and strange attire. There was also an odd sort of humming surrounding him in an almost pleasant way. Shippō gripping the back of her jeans brought her mind back to the present.

"Kagome Higurashi, I presume?" he asked with a smile.

Frowning, she pushed Shippō's head back behind her protectively. "Who wants to know?"

Hands behind his back, he gave her a short bow. "I am Col. Jade Curtiss, Third Division, Imperial Forces of Malkuth."

Brows furrowed, she noted Sango and Miroku hurrying to flank her as she studied the man. His words were tinged with a dialect she wasn't familiar with and she'd never heard of Malkuth.

"Are you from around here?" she hazard as he stepped closer to her barrier, seeming to be highly interested in it.

"Indeed not. My world is known as Auldrant. I was sent here to learn to manipulate the Seventh Fonon from you." Reaching out, he carefully touched her barrier, a delighted, but calculating expression skittering across his face as he did so. "You have such excellent control over it. I've never seen the like."

"Er, sent here by whom?"

"Those who dwell in your well," he replied, cocking his head to the side. "Are you satisfied? I'm not here to injure you or your companions."

His power sparked in the hand that was resting against her barrier. It sent a surge through her, leaving a pleasant warmth behind. Jade arched a brow at the effect, having felt it as well.

Releasing the barrier, Kagome bit her lip and motioned to her friends to drop their defensive stances. She could definitely feel a headache coming on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, hell no!" Inuyasha yelled when he finally made it back and found an unfamiliar male speaking intently to his friends.

Kagome blushed at his rudeness. "Sit! Inuyasha, this is Col. Jade Curtiss. He saved our skins today. You could show a little gratitude."

Pulling himself up, the half-demon glared at the amused man. "Explain, Kagome. He smells weird."

Jade sniffed. "It's a product known as 'soap' where I'm from, though with Kagome as a companion, I would have thought you'd be acquainted with it."

Everyone's eyes widened at the Colonel's nonchalant-drawl and implied insult. Inuyasha's face turned an alarming red as his hand flew to the hilt of his sword.

"What'd you say, asshole?" he growled.

Quickly, Kagome slid between them, waving her hands as if to dispel the tension. "Jade's from another _world_ , Inuyasha! He was pulled here to help us."

The half-demon blinked as Jade stepped to Kagome's side.

"To aid _you_ , Kagome, and for you to teach me your ability to manipulate the Seventh Fonon. I've never seen a more adept wielder."

"Are you cracked? Kagome can't manipulate fo-whatevers and even if she could, there's no way she'd teach _you_!"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose as Miroku decided to add his input.

"Ah, Inuyasha, Col. Jade was just explaining to us what fonons are and why he believes Lady Kagome can manipulate them."

Easily recognizing the cue, Jade seamlessly took over. "A fonon is the basic particle of all the elements. They are vibrations of energy that give sound and allow matter to be distinguished, essentially composing the entire universe and its contents."

Face brightening, Kagome nodded. "Yes! That's how it is here, too! Atoms vibrate and a person can manipulate them by manipulating the vibrations."

Glad he didn't have to break it down further for her to understand and not concerned if the others did, the Colonel inclined his head.

"They are split into six categories, each representing a particular element. Each fonon is associated with an aggregate sentience, a spirt that embodies the element as a sentient form: First Fonon is Darkness-Shadow, Second is Earth-Gnome, Third is Wind-Sylph, Fourth is Water-Undine, Fifth is Fire-Efreet, Sixth is Light-REM, and the Seventh is Sound-Lorelei." His eyes flicked to Kagome, seeing the significance of the Seventh hit her.

"If one who does not possess the affinity to control the Seventh Fonon tries to execute a fonic arte-a spell or manipulation of the fonon-that requires the Seventh's use, the arte can easily spiral out of control. Over-absorption of the Seventh Fonon can be fatal as well. If one were to be implanted with a large quantity, every fonon in his body would mutate. Soon, the body would begin to reject the fonons, leading to neural contamination and a type of induced madness."

Miroku caught the gist of what he was saying and rubbed his chin in thought. "I can see why you think Lady Kagome possesses the ability to use the Seventh Fonon. If she purifies an opponent, I suppose it might resemble over-saturation."

"Precisely. And what I felt from your barrier, Kagome, supports the hypothesis."

Sango frowned. "I thought you said a person has to have an affinity for the Seventh Fonon. How would she teach you if you don't have that affinity?"

He smiled. "Ah, I am curious about that myself. Your well-dwellers seemed most assured that it was possible. I suppose we'll find out together, if you've decided I'm not here to relieve you of your heads."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled. "I don't like this. We've got enough on our hands without babysitting some quack."

"I seriously doubt he'll be a burden, Inuyasha," Kagome huffed, getting excited at the possibility of learning what Jade had spoken of, and the opportunity to _teach._ She'd be seen as useful for a change. "You didn't see what he did to that oni. What _was_ that, by the way?"

"Mystic Arte: Indignation," Jade replied. He despised teaching, but figured it couldn't be helped in this situation.

Snagging her elbow, Inuyasha dragged Kagome off to the side. "Listen, wench, this could be another one of Naraku's tricks."

"Inuyasha, if Naraku could do what Jade did, he'd have used those powers by now. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen and he's human enough."

The half-demon crossed his arms. "He smells like magic. It saturates every part of him and it ain't all light magic, either. Even if he ain't working with that bastard, there's something up there."

Kagome's brows furrowed as she thought on that. Jade _did_ feel like magic, but unlike Inuyasha, she was more inclined to believe him because of it. Though not exactly pure, when his power had sparked against hers, something inside her had woken. It was drawn to him and she wasn't about to turn down help just because he didn't have a squeaky clean past.

"Give him a chance," she insisted. "Besides, if he can help my powers, we can't really turn up our noses, can we? We _need_ something. Things haven't been going our way recently and if he was dragged all the way from another _planet_ , there must be a very important reason."

Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha laid back his ears and looked away. He hated to admit that she had a point. They'd had one setback after another recently and they were all at the end of their ropes. Still, something about the guy made him uneasy.

"Whatever, wench. Don't come crying to me when he turns on us."

Giving his arm a grateful squeeze, Kagome returned to the group, a grumbling Inuyasha right behind.

"Alright! We'd love to have your help, Jade. I don't know how I can teach you what I do, but I'll give it my best shot."

His lips pulled up in a small smile. "That's all I ask."

The intensity of his red eyes belied his amicable air, making her wonder. She had a feeling it would be a dangerous thing to underestimate him.

"Well, we were heading back to Edo so that I can stock up on supplies."

Accepting that, Jade followed after them, silently wondering if the priestess realized how much control she had over the group. Examining all of the companions, he thought it was likely even _they_ didn't see it, either. And yet, in other ways, they treated her like a child. It was decidedly strange and made him itch to prod.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here it is," Kagome chirped, patting the lip of a dry well.

When Jade examined it, he felt a faint pulsing of fonons-an arte so advanced he was bewildered on how it could have possibly been cast.

"I should like to see your home time, Kagome."

Surprised, she looked from him to the well. "It only lets Inuyasha and me through, so far. I suppose we could try, though."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flicked his hand over his shoulder as he walked back to the village. "Maybe you'll break your neck and save us all the trouble, girly-boy. It won't let you through."

Jade straightened and stood beside Kagome. "Well, if that's the worst that could happen, why are we waiting?"

Laughing, she offered him her hand. "It probably won't work, but I think we'll have a better chance if you're holding me."

"Why, Lady Kagome, you adamantly refused my hold when _I_ attempted to go through the well!" Miroku exclaimed, clutching his heart.

Blue eyes were unamused as Kagome glared at him. " _Jade_ isn't going to grope me, Miroku." She swung her gaze to the Colonel. "You won't, right?"

He smiled pleasantly. "I'm far more likely to dissect you than to grope you."

As morbid as that was and as serious as she thought he was, Kagome couldn't help but be amused. "Try to resist the urge, please. I'm fond of my bits where they are."

His gaze sharpened at her retort, but he simply smirked and slid his gloved hand into her own. "Very well, ready?"

"Go!"

They jumped into the portal, disappearing in a flash. Sango shifted nervously and looked to her friends, wondering what kind of fit Inuyasha was going to pitch at this turn of events.

"I don't know how to take that man, monk," she admitted.

Miroku leaned on his staff. "I think that is the most dangerous man I've ever met."

Her face tightened as she took in his contemplative air. "What does _that_ mean?"

Turning to look at her, he gave a faint smile. "It means I am very glad he's on our side."

Sango swallowed and stroked her hand through Kirara's fur. She didn't think Jade was on any side but his own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jade stared at the ceiling above them with interest as they touched down. There hadn't been enough time between jumping and landing for him to truly get a feel of how the portal worked. He'd dearly like to experiment with it and the fonons that enabled it. He was curious if it was Kagome controlling the portal, or those entities who'd first spoken to him.

"I don't know what Auldrant is like, but my time is a lot different from the Warring States Era we just came from."

He watched her as she scurried up the ladder, the yellow backpack she carried not hindering her in the slightest. When she reached the top, he followed after, coming up beside her as she waited by the door.

She beamed and opened it. "Welcome to Tokyo, Jade."

Smiling a bit at her enthusiasm, he stepped into the sunlight, finding himself in surroundings similar to what he was familiar with. Kagome closed the door behind them and motioned toward the building across the courtyard.

"That's my home. I have to get supplies, but-if you want-we can work on the…Artes in the courtyard."

"That is acceptable. There is a high concentration of Sixth and Seventh Fonons here." His eyes slid back to hers. "Would you permit me to examine one of your jewel shards?"

That made her hesitate, one hand clasping the vial around her neck. Biting her lip, she pondered the wisdom of allowing such a calculating man access to something so powerful. Steeling her nerves, she nodded.

"On one condition."

Though he was startled that she even considered the request, he didn't let it show, only inviting her to continue. She took a breath and tipped her chin up.

"You have to explain why your aura contains so much death."

He blinked and opened his mouth to respond when she stepped closer, seeming to look at something he couldn't see.

"And yet, so much _life_ ," she finished softly, again taking him aback.

Arching a brow, he felt validated in his interest in her. She was a great deal more than what she appeared to be. He marveled at her companions' ability to so consistently underestimate her. With a quirky smile, he pushed up his glasses.

"I suppose both most likely stem from my development of formicry."

Kagome listened as he gave an abridged account of what happened when he was nine and the subsequent experiments he conducted. Her eyes grew large as he came to what was happening now on Auldrant with the replicas. When he had concluded, she wrinkled her nose and glared at him.

"You're an idiot."

Not having expected that, he crossed his arms and studied her. "How so?"

"The first time you replicated-or whatever-if you had truly copied your sister's doll, it would have given you two broken dolls. The same with the replicas, you've copied the original's DNA, but not his or her soul. Like identical twins, yeah?"

Chuckling, he shrugged. "I believe that's the simplest and most accurate way of defining it I've ever heard. Perhaps I should have known-perhaps I had to see it for myself. Either way, what's done is done." He rested a hand on his hip. "Your friends have no idea how capable you are, do they?"

Blushing, she looked away. "It's not all their fault. I _did_ seem like a toddler when I first showed up there. With all the tech I'm used to, I had to be taught even the simplest things. And, it's hard-if not impossible-for them to understand the things I _do_ know."

"Like soap," he drawled, making her laugh gleefully at the reminder of his shot at Inuyasha.

"Don't tell them I said this, but yeah. Gramps goes on and on about the 'unpolluted past' and all that, but-good Lord-he's never slept in a village of unwashed people." She grimaced. "I gained a deep and abiding appreciation for toothpaste."

"Indeed," he sighed, realizing he would be forced to endure the same while he travelled with them. As a soldier, he'd gotten through worse, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

Shaking herself, Kagome sobered and extracted one shard from the vial around her neck. Jade didn't take it when she held it out to him, instead, letting his palm hover over it and gently probing it with his power. A shrewd gleam sparked in his red eyes as he tested the shard, some of the manipulating fonons brushing Kagome's palm. Biting back a groan at the delicious sensation, she couldn't stop the shudder that raced down her spine. Hopefully, he didn't notice, as focused as he was on his little experiment.

Dropping his hand, Jade frowned in thought. "That can create a hyperresonance. That's what makes it so powerful."

"Midoriko is supposedly still fighting the demons inside it. Do you think they're producing the excess fonons, then?"

"An interesting theory. I find the story faulty, however. You say you purify the shards and that the entirety of the jewel was pure when it was inside you; shouldn't that have destroyed any demonic energy inside it?"

Having never thought of that, Kagome laughed in embarrassment. "I take back the idiot comment. I can't cast stones, can I?"

Blinking innocently, Jade silently catalogued the strange female and her unpredictable reactions to him. It made him terribly, terribly curious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He despised teaching. He really, really did. However, in order for Kagome to understand fonons and how to manipulate them, he was forced into the role of instructor teaching her the Artes. She was a quick study, her experience with what she called 'holy power' giving her a solid starting point. She was always so _pleased_ whenever he showed her something and explained how to do it. The experience left him puzzled as to how her friends had avoided giving her any kind of training. If even _he_ , as cold and analytical as he was, found satisfaction in her success and growth…why hadn't they?

It was obvious that she'd basically taught herself, once more proving just how intelligent she was. When he asked about her plans for after her quest, her eyes clouded and she released the arte she'd been holding. Jade's brows raised minutely when a half-dead shrub in front of them returned to vitality.

"I pretty much flunked out of school," she admitted, eyes lowered in humiliation, because of the failure and how highlighted it was compared to a _doctor_ who'd risen through the ranks in the military to become a Colonel.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she shrugged. "I'm not stupid, but something had to give between the two time periods and my schooling was it. It doesn't leave me a lot of options in the modern era."

She'd showed him around her city the day before, and he'd gotten an idea of how advanced her civilization was. They'd picked up several second-hand engineering, medical, and science books when she saw him eyeing them. He was fairly certain he'd be able to implement some of the tech on Auldrant and the scientist part of him was nearly giddy with anticipation.

But, it underscored her point. Her time period had passed her by and the past didn't truly accept her.

"It will be difficult whatever you choose," he noted, his hands behind his back.

Heaving a sigh, she nodded. "And what about you? What are you going to do about Luke and the rest?"

"There's a good chance they'll get themselves killed on this mission, which would save me a lot of trouble, but produce an unholy amount of paperwork."

Snorting, Kagome lightly elbowed him. "You don't even try to censor yourself, do you?"

"If only you knew what I didn't say," he shot back easily.

Hearing layers of meaning in his words, the priestess decided not to press.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, Jade quietly wandered through the house, examining it more thoroughly than he'd done previously. He knew that the family was extremely close, that the shrine had been passed down for generations. However, whatever prosperity the shrine had once enjoyed was long gone. Though they were making ends meet, the Colonel could tell that it was a near thing, that everything was meticulously budgeted. It made him wonder what the money Kagome used to buy his books had been earmarked for.

Frowning at that thought, he studied a picture in the hallway of a teenage Kagome. There was an innocence about her that she no longer had. However, he was surprised to see that the hope she'd had so long ago had only grown with time. If nothing else, she was a determined thing.

A muffled noise from Kagome's room drew his attention. Brows furrowed, he quietly padded closer, hearing what sounded like pained whimpering. Thinking she must be in the throws of a nightmare, Jade wondered if he should wake her or leave her to it. An almost silent sound from down the hall made him glance over.

Mrs. Higurashi had emerged from her room, her bathrobe wrapped around her and resignation on her face. When she spotted him, she shook her head.

"You can't help her," she stated lowly.

"Night terrors?"

The woman's hand fisted in the opening of the robe. "If only. Every time she returns, her nights are worse and her pain greater. She won't speak of it, but I believe it is due to the split in her soul."

Understanding sparked in him as he glanced to the door. "I see. That would cause increasingly agonizing physical pain. I'm surprised she hides it so well."

Shuffling closer, she sighed. "If there is one thing Kagome does unceasingly, it is putting others ahead of herself. Soon, however, she won't be able to hide this from them." Her face stretched thin across her skull as she met his eyes fiercely. "And part of me is _glad_ they won't be able to live in ignorance any longer. Tell me why you are any different."

Arching a brow, Jade let his eyes flicker to the young Kagome and then to her aging mother. His lips tipped up.

"Perhaps I am not."

Staring at him, Mrs. Higurashi waited in silence, as if to pull the answer she wished from the very air around her. When Kagome gave another pained cry, something almost too swift to see flickered in the impassive man's expression. Jerking a nod, she turned and returned to her room.

"We'll see," she murmured, closing her door.

Jade waited a beat longer and then entered Kagome's room. She was panting, curled up on her bed and holding her middle. When she heard him, she raised pained eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she gritted out.

Snorting, he pulled off his gloves. "I hadn't yet retired. Would you like me to send you to sleep?"

Blinking rapidly, she gripped her knees. "Can you do that?"

His deadpanned look was all the answer she needed.

"I'd appreciate it," she quickly agreed. "I can't remember the last time I got a good night's sleep."

"You put up a sound barrier at night with the others," he guessed, seeing her sheepish face. "But, it drains you."

Reaching over, he let a small arte gather on his fingers before he pressed them to her temple. Absolute relief relaxed her face and body before she slipped unconscious. For a moment, Jade watched her peaceful visage, the scant light of the moon dancing eerily across her. He wondered at the surge of fonons she'd emitted when her pain was temporarily blocked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Want to see about getting you able to use the Seventh? You've been teaching me for almost a week and Inuyasha won't stay away for much longer," Kagome asked Jade, days later.

Eager to get to that, the Colonel motioned for her to proceed.

"I've been thinking about it. How do you feel about you casting and me guiding?"

Pushing up his glasses, he turned that over in his mind. "An unusual concept. I've never entertained the idea of tandem casting like that. I don't see how it would be an issue, but let's move farther from the structures, just in case."

Grinning, she led the way deeper into the forest behind the shrine. When they came to a small clearing, Jade called for them to stop. Kagome moved to face him, standing just inside his personal space.

"Okay, so maybe try to call Seventh Fonons to your hands."

Feeling a bit out of his element, Jade nevertheless agreed. Bringing up his hands, he paused when she slid her fingers along the back of them.

"Er, maybe you should take off your gloves?"

Acquiescing silently, he stashed the gloves in his pockets. When Kagome cupped the back of his bare hands this time, both of them froze. It was as if a surge of heat rushed through them, originating from where their skin touched. Jade closed his eyes and concentrated on calling the elusive Sound Fonons. Unlike other times, he could feel Kagome's gentle guidance, nudging his arte until the Sound Fonons submitted to his control.

Startled, he snapped his eyes open to find a glowing ball of wondrous light in his hands, a faint song of such peace washing over him he was brought to his knees. Kagome went with him, never breaking their connection. Tearing his eyes away from the fonons, he looked to the woman who'd made it possible. The light of the arte lit her with an ethereal radiance and a gentle wind lifted her hair. She was grinning with delight, her fingers unconsciously flexing against his.

"Oh!" she breathed, her eyes wide and sparkling. "Jade, your soul-it's so complex! That's why the Seventh was so difficult for you. You have to have an element of faith to control it and you dislike things that can't be rationalized."

That made his brows draw together. "Why should that matter?"

One of her hands slid up to cover the fonons. Lifting it, she took the arte from him and then pressed it to his heart. Gasping, he shook as every dark place in his soul was abruptly illuminated. All the ragged edges of his mind knitted together, healing as Kagome directed the fonons into him. She was completely open in that moment, vulnerable to both him and the fonons and yet _she_ was the one holding the power. She was the strongest because she allowed herself to be vulnerable. He suddenly understood as everything that made her _Kagome_ was revealed to him.

Removing her hand, Kagome let the arte fade, both of them trembling and breathing hard in the wake of it. Weakly leaning back, she gave him a tremulous smile as she released his soul.

"Your soul was so lost," she whispered. "I think…I think you could do it yourself now."

Red eyes widened as the woman collapsed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke, feeling extremely drained. Groaning, she rolled over, noting that she was in her own room. Movement out of the corner of her eyes had her attention snapping around. She relaxed when she recognized Jade's silhouette.

Hearing her movements, the Colonel turned from her window and offered her a polite smile. "Your grandfather is either one of the cleverest men I've ever met, or the most deluded."

Giggling, she scooted to sit, resting against the wall. "A week and you still can't decide? He'd take that as a compliment."

Pushing up his glasses, he took a few steps to stand beside her bed. "You've been unconscious for three hours. Your mother was surprisingly unconcerned about your state, or of allowing an unrelated male to remain alone with you."

Rolling her eyes, she shrugged. "After everything she's seen over the years, me being unconscious due to exhaustion wouldn't faze her. And, that woman has ears like you wouldn't believe. Nothing happens in her house without her knowing about it. I suppose she figured that-unlike some people I associate with-you act _older_ than your age so maturity wasn't an issue."

Seeing that he'd re-donned his gloves, she sighed. Why did she always get stuck with emotionally stunted men? And why were they always so freaking _hot_?

"So, you want to discuss what happened?"

Crossing his arms, he stared at her, the force of it almost physical. She would have blushed if she'd not known with one hundred percent certainty that nothing about it was sexual.

"No, you still can't dissect me," she stated slowly, making him blink and then chuckle. It was the first time she'd heard him laugh in genuine amusement.

"Though I've no doubt I'd glean a wealth of knowledge from taking you apart, studying you alive is perhaps even more informative. I do, however request permission to dissect you, should you die while I'm still here."

Rubbing a hand down her face, she shook her head. " _No_. I don't care how valuable the research would be to science, leave my remains un-desecrated. Now, quit stalling and talk to me about what happened."

Narrowing his eyes, Jade dragged over her computer chair to sit beside her bed. "Seventh Fonons can be great healers. Somehow, you used the ones I'd called to heal my…emotional wounds, for lack of a better term. For a brief moment, both of us were entirely open to the other and connected through the fonic arte."

Licking her lips, Kagome drew her knees up to her chest, trying not to think about all she'd learned in that quicksilver span of time. She'd never felt as close to _anyone_ and whatever reservations she'd had about him had fallen by the wayside.

"You're a good man, Jade," she whispered fervently, meeting his pensive gaze. "Your moral compass was just a little skewed until you developed an appreciation for life other than yourself."

Resting his cheek on his hand, he studied her thoughtfully. "You're so intelligent and yet still so disgustingly optimistic. It's rather off-putting, if you must know."

Eyes bright, she leaned forward and once more placed her hand over his heart. He went very still as she refused to be side-tracked.

"I know who you are, Jade Balfour; all the sharp glass and dark alleys that make up your mind. I've seen them and what they are capable of."

Tugging his coat, she pulled him until he was only a hand's breadth from her, staring into near-glowing blue eyes.

"I've felt the deep currents of your soul and the unmatched whirlwind of your mind. You have compassion in you and a desire to make things better, but you won't let yourself express either openly. Instead, you hide in the shadows, moving people like pawns on a board and sprinkling help where you won't have to face the gratitude for it. Whatever else you are, _you are a good man._ "

Shuddering at the power she infused in her last words, he let his eyes close. "You can't know that," he stated lowly, grasping her upper arms. "You've barely known me a week."

"I looked into your soul," she countered, somehow not surprised when he let his forehead rest on hers, "and you looked into mine. What did you see, Jade?"

Clenching his jaw, he wanted to deny the assertion. He wanted to run away from the person who'd seen every part of him and forget this experiment ever happened. _He_ was the one who nudged and prodded and sometimes dragged people to the right conclusions. He was decidedly ill at ease with the shoe being on the other foot. He didn't want to know her-not truly-not like this. This was much more than what he'd ever had with any other person and he knew without the luxury of a Score that he'd never have it again.

Swallowing, he pulled away to meet her eyes, not backing down from this new experiment.

"I saw a naïve, scared little girl," he gritted out, "who has more loyalty than sense." Watching her face tighten, he felt his heart twist. He wanted to push her, to cut her deeply enough that she'd stay away, feeling as vulnerable as he did. But, he _had_ seen her at her truest self and that knowledge wouldn't let him take the easy way out. "I saw someone underestimated by nearly everyone, but whose indomitable spirit sees her friends through the darkest of times. Your very being is alight with power and purity…with a passion for life I've never seen."

A wistful smile tugged at his mouth as he let the strange warmth in his chest show in his normally stoic eyes. "I can't imagine anything half as exquisite as the person you are."

Ducking her head, she gave into her urge and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Hesitantly, Jade returned it, noting that she exuded pure Seventh Fonons when she was at peace and happy. They filled the air around them, making him ponder the possibility that the short time he had with her just might not satisfy him. He doubted he'd ever find an enigma as enthralling as she was becoming.

The more he learned, the more his appetite was whetted for something he was beginning to think only she could slake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mrs. Higurashi watched as the unusual doctor hovered around her daughter as the younger woman made her way down the stairs. Though he didn't visibly offer her assistance or words of caution, his unique eyes never strayed long from her and he stayed within reach.

The widow doubted anyone else would notice, but there was a softer air about him now in regards to Kagome. When he'd first walked back to the house-a limp Kagome cradled in his arms-for a split second, Mrs. Higurashi had feared that she'd been injured. One glance at the Colonel's normally impassive features awash in confusion and faintly tinged with curiosity dispelled that notion.

Whatever had happened, it had irrevocably changed Jade. He'd hesitated a split second before releasing Kagome into her care, the pause more telling than he probably knew. It had made the mother's eyes sharpen because, as cordial as he'd been, there was a coldness to him that belied his impish manner. There was something about him that let her know that-though he most likely didn't claim much-what he _did_ claim he _kept_.

That was much more dangerous than Inuyasha's adolescent jealousy. Mrs. Higurashi wanted to protect her daughter from the darkness she could sense in Jade. He could so easily break Kagome beyond repair. Still, she held her peace on the matter, forcing herself to trust in her daughter and the strength she'd always had. The younger woman had been fighting for her life and her very soul since she was fifteen; at the very least, her mother knew that Jade saw no one else when he looked at Kagome.

"Your color is better," Mrs. Higurashi noted as Jade showed his manners by settling Kagome first at the table before seating himself. Despite being exhausted still, the young woman had a contentment to her that was totally foreign. She didn't even get upset at Jade's occasional acerbic comments.

"Jade thinks I should be better after some sleep tonight; which is good since we really need to get back," she replied as Sōta claimed the place on Jade's free side and Gramps settled at the head of the table. Her mother didn't comment about the quieter nights recently.

Sōta noticeably deflated, looking at Jade with watery, dejected eyes. "So soon? But, Sis, you've only been here a week and you finally brought someone I can relate to-a mage-class fighter! Jade promised to show me some Artes!"

The Colonel blinked at the boy's tirade, having never been classified as such, and looked to Kagome for explanation. She grinned, a mischievous light flickering in her eyes as she glanced between them.

"Sōta's big on gaming and his preferred characters are always magic users." Blue eyes turned to her brother. "You know, Sōta, he's also known as 'Jade the Necromancer'."

The boy's face went slack in awe as he turned to a secretly amused Jade. He'd never seen anyone have that reaction to his title. Covering his mouth, Sōta stopped himself from glomping the man.

"You can't leave now! You have to show me!" he wailed. "Please!"

"Raising someone from the dead? Absolutely not, Sōta," Mrs. Higurashi admonished as she placed the food on the table. "Besides, don't you have finals coming up soon?"

Gramps huffed at her. "That's a narrow definition of necromancy, woman. In ancient times, it meant exerting control over the non-physical world."

Kagome was bewildered at her family calmly accepting the idea of Jade being a necromancer-her mother's tone no greater than if Sōta hadn't removed his shoes before venturing into the house and her grandfather bizarrely bonding with him over it. There was something wrong with all of them.

When she snuck a peek at her newest friend, she found him highly amused, deigning to accept Gramps' respect with an air of one used to being acknowledged for his power.

Mrs. Higurashi waved her father-in-law off. "Regardless, I'll not have any communing with spirits or the dead over supper. Sōta, do not _hang_ on him. If Jade said he would entertain your request, he'll do so before he leaves. Jade, I would appreciate it if you didn't show him anything destructive. Kagome, eat, you'll need your strength."

A genuine smile pulled Jade's mouth up and he couldn't help but let his attention stray to Kagome. She was shaking her head and rolling her eyes, but was obviously pleased to be spending this time with her family.

Gramps sighed. "He's much better than that _demon_ , Kagome, half or not. That hothead is as apt to get you killed as save you."

She glared at him. "Inuyasha's my friend, Gramps. He can't help it that his emotional maturity ages slower than a human's."

"Inuyasha is pretty cool," Sōta began, "but you have to admit, he's not going to keep up with you intellectually. Even if he means well."

Rubbing her face, Kagome blew out a breath. "Why are we even comparing them? Besides, Jade's right here, guys."

"Oh, don't let that stop you," he smirked. "Do continue."

Groaning, Kagome gave up on trying to rein in her relatives.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening, Jade submitted to Sōta's silent pleading and gave a brief, non-destructive demonstrative of a few artes to the boy and his grandfather. Inside, Mrs. Higurashi was washing dishes while Kagome dried, both of them watching the happenings outside.

"How old it he, Kagome?"

Glancing up, she shrugged and set aside the plate she'd dried. "Mid-thirties."

Humming in thought, the older woman let the conversation fade for a few minutes. Seeing Jade replicate Sōta's football made her swallow.

"Jade is someone who is very settled in his life," she finally resumed. "His career, his personality, all are fully developed. From what you've told me, he's also an important figure in his world."

Brows drawing together, Kagome nodded. "Yes."

Releasing the water in the sink, Mrs. Higurashi sighed. She never knew when Kagome would return from her trips to the past…if she _would_ return each time she jumped into the well. There was always an element of chance that her daughter would either perish in her mission, or the portal would no longer work to bring her back. It was for that reason that her mother always made sure to speak her mind about anything and everything to her daughter. She didn't want to be separated and have unvoiced advice or feelings between them. Anything she could do to help her daughter, she would. Even if her advice sometimes completely put the cart before the horse.

"You're an adult, too, now, Kagome. However, you're still unsure of your place, of where you truly belong. Once the Jewel is completed and Naraku is destroyed, you'll be at a loose end. Don't make the mistake of defining yourself by what you can offer others. Adult relationships are hard and are in constant need of work. Make sure that once you're passed the heart-pounding, dreamy stage of your feelings that you can love what you're left with. Make sure you love yourself enough to walk away if you don't."

Smoothing back her daughter's hair, Mrs. Higurashi smiled reassuringly. Kagome watched her with confusion, taken aback by the conversation. She knew that her mother had been relieved when her crush on Inuyasha had faded. Though he would always be her best friend, he was a big reason why insecurity often ate at her insides when it came to her abilities. He hadn't meant to tear her down, not truly, but he didn't always understand how his words affected people. Deep inside, he honestly cared about her and their group. Sometimes she thought that hurt more than if he disliked them.

"Mama?"

The taller woman hugged her. "You are brilliant and more than capable, Kagome. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

Returning the embrace, Kagome accepted her mother's strange words, wondering what could possibly be going on in her mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Early the next morning, Jade finished dressing and quietly knocked on Kagome's door. Hearing nothing from inside, he cracked the door and found the room empty. A quick search revealed her nowhere in the house. Curious, the Colonel set out to find the wayward woman. Stepping outside, he could vaguely hear music coming from the courtyard. Following the sound, he paused just out of sight as he found his target. Kagome was in some sort of loose pants coming to her shins and a tank. A song with a steady, building beat played from a speaker near her as she went through a series of callisthenic exercises. Despite her usual clumsiness, here she was displaying remarkable balance and flexibility. Perhaps, believing herself alone, she felt more confident in her actions?

Dropping her leg, she bounced a couple of times on her toes as the song changed. A breathy voice came on before a harsher, blaring melody reverberated. Jade blinked at the abrupt switch of gears until Kagome slid fluidly into some sort of hybrid between a dance and a kata. He wasn't sure it would be of any use in an actual fight, but it was surprisingly graceful. Kagome's eyes were closed as she moved with the song, obviously lost in the moment.

 _"You will remember me! For Centuries!"_ the song bellowed, Kagome spinning with it as dawn washed her in reds and golds.

She was stunning in her uninhibited moves. It made his mouth dry as he mused on what he'd told her the day before. He hadn't lied about what he'd seen in her soul, but he hadn't disclosed the extent of it, either. He didn't think he'd ever be able to describe what he'd witnessed in her soul. He only knew that Kagome was light-innocent, brave, stubborn and vastly compassionate with a temper to match. She was a ball of strength and power.

When the song once more changed, a slower one played. It was a perfect triple time, making it a melody for cool-down rather than exercise. Kagome turned, nearly shrieking when Jade stepped into her personal bubble, having no idea that he was there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mrs. Higurashi yawned as she entered the kitchen to begin breakfast. Filling the kettle at the sink, she glanced out the window and froze, her drowsiness fleeing. In the courtyard, Jade-dressed in his full military uniform-was dancing with Kagome who was in her yoga outfit.

It was obvious that the Colonel had surprised Kagome, but despite her deep blush, she was happy at the situation. The priestess wasn't as sure of the dance as her partner, but he didn't seem to mind. Mrs. Higurashi shut off the water and set the kettle aside as Jade easily twirled her daughter, sending the girl into giggles as she carefully returned to their original position.

"Jade! I can't dance!" she laughed. "I'll step on you."

Chuckling, he easily stopped them without that occurring. "You seemed to have no problems earlier. Or is it just my presence that hinders you?"

Her face reddened more. "Shut up. Freeform is different. I don't know the rules on ballroom."

Taking her left hand, he placed it on his shoulder, his left settling on her shoulder blade. With his free hand, he tipped up her chin and then held her right hand slightly out from them.

"Watch me," he told her quietly, his intense gaze capturing hers, "not your feet. They'll follow your eyes."

Mrs. Higurashi clasped the edges of her robe in one hand as Kagome shyly nodded. Jade smiled and then set them into a basic pattern for a waltz. True to his word, he adjusted his steps to accommodate any mistakes Kagome made, but the girl was proving to be a quick learner. By the time the chorus came on, she was grinning, her body relaxing at Jade's confident lead.

There wasn't anything tawdry about the scene at all, but Mrs. Higurashi felt its intimacy nonetheless. Kagome had followed Jade's instruction, her eyes not wavering from him. Only when the last note of the song faded did they separate, Jade bowing formally over her hand.

"See, not so hindered," he teased. "But, as for your combat moves, you need a lot of work."

Swatting at him, Kagome huffed. "They weren't combat moves, you jerk. I don't _have_ combat moves. I'm a long-distance fighter. Anything hand-to-hand comes from experience and luck-not training."

Tipping his head to the side, he crossed his arms. "I'm not sure how long I'll be with you. Since I've become rather annoyed at the thought of you dying, I can show you a few basic kata."

Brows up, Kagome paused in gathering her speaker. When she realized he was serious, she straightened.

"Even if dying means you'll have a better chance of dissecting me?"

"You've quite clearly stated your wishes on the matter. Dying would mean you could no longer impart information to me. Therefore, it behooves me to keep you alive."

Fist pumping, Kagome jumped excitedly. "Yes! Thank you, Jade!"

The sun glinted off his glasses as he smiled.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled away from the window and placed the kettle on the eye.

"He's taking care of her," a wizened voice stated.

Glancing to her father-in-law, Mrs. Higurashi sniffed. "Inuyasha and the others protect her, Gramps."

Moving to the table, he sat as she began to prepare breakfast. "Jade is _taking care of her_. There is a difference and you know it."

Features tightening, the older woman didn't reply for a long while. Finally, she licked her lips and released a harsh burst of air.

"He's going to leave her."

"Maybe."

Clenching her hand on her spoon, Mrs. Higurashi was cut off when the door opened. Kagome bounced in, an amused Jade right behind her.

"Morning!" she chirped, pecking her mother and grandfather on the cheek before breezing out of the room.

The Colonel nodded to them in greeting, then followed after the girl.

"And maybe not."

Brown eyes met brown. "If he does, I'm afraid it will affect her the rest of her life, even if it was as soon as today."

Gramps stroked his beard. "Kagome is strong. What makes you so sure she wouldn't find some way to go after him? Besides, they are opposites: darkness with the potential for light and light with the potential for darkness. Yin and yang."

"Darkness can swallow light."

"And light can destroy darkness."

Wiping her hands, she silently gave him that. If Jade had committed to keeping Kagome alive, she knew he would not be swayed from that. However, 'alive' was not 'happy'.

A gentle pat on her back made her close her eyes as Gramps came up beside her.

"He's taking care of her. Trust in that. Trust in her."

"And, if he breaks her heart?"

The old man shrugged. "Eh, then we'll set the dog on him."

Choking a laugh, she felt her mood lift.

* * *

 **AN:** Please let me know what you think! Hugs! (The song exert is from Centuries by Fall Out Boy. I don't own any of the music lyrics in this fic, or either anime/game. Obviously.)


	2. In Which Reluctant Heroics Happen

**AN:** Wow. Eight reviews already! You guys are so amazing that I did a rush beta job to get the second chapter up for you! We'll be launching into Auldrant soon, so hold onto your hats next chapter.

(Also, I should warn that there will be some yummy citrus in later chapters. Nothing terribly graphic, as I wanted to focus on intimacy and not-you know- _intimacy,_ but limes _were_ used in the making of this fic.)

* * *

Once more, Kagome and Jade leapt down the well. As soon as they saw blue sky above them, Jade frowned.

"There is something unnatural nearby," he murmured.

Reaching out her powers, Kagome sighed when she realized what he was feeling. "That's probably Kikyō."

"The golem that has part of your soul."

Seeing her nod, he helped her quickly out of the well. At the edge of the forest, Kikyō stood across from Inuyasha and the rest of the group. Dead brown eyes turned to the newcomers and narrowed.

"Inuyasha, who is this? He wields a dark power."

Jade slid his hands behind his back, stepping closer to the golem. "Interesting that you say that as many would call you a dark creature yourself."

Shifting, Kikyō reached back for an arrow. "What are you?"

"Oh, dear, are you frightened?" His glasses glinted as he dropped his hands. "You have something…hm, several somethings, that don't belong to you. I believe I'd like you to give them back."

Sango's hand tightened on Hiraikotsu and she subtly moved to stand beside Kagome. Miroku was watching the scene soberly, his eyes shooting quick, assessing glances to a torn Inuyasha.

Nocking an arrow, Kikyō levelled it at the Colonel. "I won't ask again. _What_ are you?"

Jade tutted. "You just did. Tsk, I'd expected better of such an illustrious priestess."

Kikyō opened her mouth to retort, but was halted when glowing circles began surrounding Jade. Smirking, he waved his hand, touching his glasses as he began to chant.

" _Oh, admonishing melody, arise in the name of the Necromancer_ ," he intoned, the circles flaring around him as a ball of light gathered in his palm.

Kikyō's eyes widened in fear as she realized what he was doing. It was too late for her to escape, and the arrow she released was batted away from him by a flash of the light he was wielding.

" _Mystic Cage!_ " He called, crushing the solidified ball of light in his hand.

When he did, Kikyō screamed, those glowing circles flying to entrap her, collapsing as they did.

"Kikyō!" Inuyasha screamed, hurling himself toward his former lover when he understood what was happening.

He slammed into the ground when Miroku caught him in the face with his staff. A scream ripped through the clearing as Kikyō gathered her powers to push back against Jade's fonic cage.

"Be gone, _Necromancer_ ," she snarled, thrusting out her hands and slowing the collapse of the attack.

Narrowing his eyes, Jade focused, his hair drifting up with the strength of the arte. "Know what _true_ power is."

As Inuyasha pulled himself up, he could only watch helplessly as the fonic cage shrank and flashed with finality. The glowing circles kept him back, even red Tetsusaiga unable to break through.

When the light cleared, only a pile of ash and dirt remained, though Kagome, Miroku, and Jade could see souls escaping from their prison. The Colonel turned and watched as the largest one slammed into Kagome. Staggering, the woman was steadied by a worried Sango.

Shuddering, Kagome clutched at her heart, her face slack with disbelief as the missing piece of herself settled back into place. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she finally felt _whole_. Her powers immediately set about healing the split in her soul. Straightening, she met Jade's eyes, finding not one hair out of place on him. Lurching forward, she held onto him, sobbing loudly and unable to get out the thanks she was trying to say.

Though she hadn't wished ill of Kikyō, the scission in her soul had begun to be a pain she had a hard time ignoring. Somewhere inside her, the piece of her that had been Kikyō pulsed with apologies and absolution of any guilt. The _real_ Kikyō was relieved to finally be at rest.

A low growl drew their attention, though Kagome was unable to do more than clutch harder at Jade. He wrapped an arm around her, shifting slightly so that she was partially out of sight of the enraged half demon. The dog was clenching and unclenching his fists around Tetsusaiga, his ears flat to his head. When his lids snapped open, his eyes were flickering with a faint red.

"You _killed_ her!" he growled.

Jade arched a brow. "On the contrary, she was already dead. I merely destroyed the golem that wore her face. She was a _soul eater_ , in case it escaped your notice. The only reason Kagome's soul wasn't devoured is the original spell was tied to it."

Miroku frowned as he stared at the pile of ashes beside a bow, quiver, and clothes. "From what you and Kaede have told me, Inuyasha, the Kikyō that you knew was a calm, peaceful woman who was rarely pushed to true anger. That golem was filled with bitterness and vengeance, her anger almost palatable."

Falling to his knees beside the remains, Inuyasha bowed his head as his mind caught up with everything and pushed his instincts down. "I promised I'd protect her," he rasped, his bangs hiding his eyes.

Jade mentally rolled his eyes at the idiocy of that. Kagome was still huddled against him, her body weak as her powers rapidly healed her soul. One hand on her shoulder, he scooped her legs up, holding her easily. She really was a little thing and the ribs he felt under her shirt told a story he wasn't pleased to learn.

"I believe Kagome needs to rest a bit as her body assimilates the missing piece of her soul," he informed Sango, who agreed quickly.

"Kirara?"

The cat demon mewed and transformed into her larger self. Sango mounted her, motioning for Jade to pass her Kagome.

"Kirara and I will take her to the village."

Meeting Kagome's teary eyes, he nodded toward Sango. "Are you alright with that?"

Wiping her face, she took a shaky breath. "Yeah." Her fingers still clenched in his coat a moment as she pressed her forehead to his jaw and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered so softly he barely heard her.

Settling her in front of Sango, he clasped his hands behind his back and smiled. "Well, she was beginning to smell a bit, wasn't she?"

Choking, Sango could only stare at him in complete incredulity at his irreverence. Kagome, on the other hand, gave a shaky smile, appreciating his morbid humor even in this situation. He didn't take gratitude well, she knew.

"Ah," Miroku began hesitantly as Inuyasha froze, "we'll see you at the village, ladies."

Taking the cue, Kirara rushed off, not eager to stick around and witness the fallout of Jade's actions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the females had disappeared down the path, Jade's eyes narrowed and his affable mien hardened. Turning back to the two left with him, he clasped his hands behind his back and waited.

Inuyasha was on his feet, the pain in his expression only barely overpowered by his fury. Drawing his sword, he pointed it at the glasses-wearing freak that had just taken away Kikyō's chance at retribution.

"I don't care _who_ the _hell_ you are or why you came to be here!" he shouted. "You're gonna pay for that! She had nothing to do with you!"

"Are those appendages on your head merely for decoration?" Jade asked acidly. "That was a _golem_ of the deceased priestess. It only had access to Kikyō's memories because of the ingredients in the spell used to create it. Probably some of her ashes, correct? And someone tied to Kikyō's past life to bind the identity to her. Someone important to her called her by name."

Flinching, Inuyasha looked away. "She was helping us bring down Naraku," he gritted out, swinging his attention back to the man after swallowing his guilt. "She had way more control than Kagome does and we could have used another priestess against him!"

Tipping his head to the side, the Colonel wondered at the mental capacity of the boy. Keeping in mind what Kagome's family had stated, however, he looked at the situation not as a man losing his love, but as an angsty highschooler losing his first girlfriend and swearing to never love another. It made a lot more sense like that.

"Do you even know what effect a split soul was having on Kagome?" he asked, the light reflecting off his glasses.

Miroku winced, shifting the hold he had on his staff. "She hasn't said anything, but I've suspected for a while now that it was beginning to cause her pain."

At that, Inuyasha lowered his sword and looked to Miroku in shock. "What?"

Huffing, Jade shook his head. "It wasn't _beginning_ to cause her pain. It had _been_ causing her pain since the scission. It had reached the point that it was a constant physical agony. Haven't you noticed? She tires easily when she uses large amounts of her powers and they are often erratic, sometimes barely answering her call and other times grossly over flooding her. She can push it away mostly during the day, but she doesn't rest well and often wakes when the pain seizes her."

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha took a step closer. "You've known her all of _one week_ , you bastard! Don't think you can just show up and start harping on how we treat _our_ Kagome!"

Not one to be intimidated, the Colonel didn't move as the other male ranted at him. "As you say, I've known her a week. Yet, _I_ was the one who saw she had a problem, _I_ was the one who ascertained what it was, and _I_ was the one who remedied it. You've known her for over a decade and it never occurred to any of you to give her _some_ kind of training? It's a wonder she's managed to stay alive this long!"

Unable to take that accusation, Inuyasha leapt at the Colonel, claws extended. Jade arched a brow and blasted him away before he could get anywhere near him. Crawling out of the crater he'd made, Inuyasha snarled and reached for Tetsusaiga. Jade only scoffed at him.

"You've been wielding that thing for what? Around ten years or so?" Hair drifting up, Jade called out his spear and let his arte coalesce on it as he levelled it at Inuyasha.

Wiping his lip, Inuyasha glared, a bit taken aback by the feral challenge in the other male's eyes. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was facing a demon. "Bastard, it ain't the time that counts."

Spinning the spear gracefully, Jade mock-frowned. "You really should work on your insults. You've used that one already."

Miroku flung himself between them before Inuyasha could once more attempt to disembowel the newest member of Kagome's friends.

"Wait, wait! Let's not come to blows. Inuyasha, you know what Jade is saying is correct. I refuse to believe you could have loved a woman as malicious and conniving as that golem was."

Back teeth grinding, the half demon conceded the point. The only thing that was keeping him loyal to the golem was his guilt and the remnants of the promise he'd once made to the living priestess. The real Kikyō had been stoic, yes, but she'd also been compassionate. She'd never deliberately inflict suffering on anyone. Her nursing Onigumo proved that.

"Feh," he spat, "just get out of here while I see to her remains."

Returning the spear to his arm, Jade dismissed them and followed the path the women had taken. Inuyasha's reaction to the golem's destruction just proved that the boy had subconsciously known that it needed to happen. Light danced over his hand before he banished it, a bit surprised at his anger towards Kagome's friends. However, he'd seen and felt the agonizing, bleeding hole in Kagome's soul; the emptiness where the scission had occurred. It was probably the most painful thing he'd ever witnessed and to have her _best friends_ not even notice her suffering…it made him terribly irritated.

That moment of time where their souls had been almost one…he'd known every part of her life, known _her_ in a way that was too intimate for words. And _his_ soul had screamed with the desire to fix _hers_.

It was decidedly uncomfortable, Jade mused, being the hero.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango helped Kagome into Kaede's hut, surprising the elderly woman. When her eye landed on Kagome, she sucked in a sharp breath.

"What has happened, Kagome? Has my sister finally been returned to her rest?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Kaede," she replied, gratefully sinking to the floor.

The demon slayer nodded, relieved, but still concerned for her friend. "Jade took offense to the golem having a part of Kagome's soul. I've never seen the kind of magic he wields."

Muttering a prayer for her sister, Kaede accepted the news with dignity. "I'm glad she is no longer suffering, or inflicting suffering on you, Kagome. I know that none of you wished to hurt Inuyasha by destroying the golem, but it has long been necessary."

Kagome leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She could feel her strength returning as her soul mended, but her emotions were in a tailspin. On one hand, she was sad for Inuyasha. On the other hand, she was desperately grateful that Jade had done what none of them could-or would, rather. She'd feel more upset, probably, if she didn't _know_ how much the remnants of the true Kikyō were in agony over what she'd become.

"I really hope Inuyasha doesn't attack Jade," Sango stated, biting her lip. "I've seen Inuyasha do some amazing things against opponents he shouldn't have defeated, but something about the Colonel tells me Inuyasha wouldn't be so lucky against him."

Rolling her head to look at her friend, Kagome sighed. "No, Jade is in a class by himself. He won't damage Inuyasha irreparably, though. He knows how important Inuyasha is to defeating Naraku."

Kaede, who hadn't met the newest member of the group, was extremely interested. She'd heard all about him, of course, from the others while Kagome had been in her time, and had to endure Inuyasha's ranting when the man had been accepted through the well. Before she could comment, a small blur of russet brown slammed into Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippō yelled happily, hugging her tightly. "I missed you!"

Laughing, Kagome embraced the kit tightly. "I missed you, too, Shippō."

Leaning back, the still-small demon grinned at her. "You were gone _forever_! What took you so long?"

"I had to get supplies and Jade was teaching me Fonic Artes," she replied. "But, I remembered to bring you back some sweets and some new crayons."

Being a full demon, Shippō aged much slower than his human friends. As such, he still looked the same as he did when he'd first met them. Kagome figured that-as a half demon-Inuyasha was blessed with long life as well. (Which would explain why he hadn't matured much passed where he was over a decade ago.)

Sango knelt beside Kagome. "Was he successful?"

"Oh, yes. Jade's a very good teacher. Of course, I'm still a really green beginner, but I can do little stuff. He thinks that the split in my soul was inhibiting my progress, too. He said it was hurting my control."

Kaede examined her aura, finding it much brighter than it'd been in a long time. It was due to more than having the missing piece of her soul returned, too.

"And, what about what he wants you to teach him?" Sango asked, still uncertain how holy powers could be _taught_ to someone with no affinity for them.

The younger girl blushed, making her friends blink in surprise. "We worked on that yesterday. I think we were able to give him a foundation to build on with it. We'll have to see. It kind of drained me."

Shippō perked up when he smelled the distinct scent of icy magic. "He's headed this way. I'll get him!"

Before they could comment, he was bounding out the door. Sango shook her head as Kaede chuckled, but Kagome was at a loss over the kit's exuberance.

"What's gotten into him?"

Kaede smiled. "It seems young Shippō was most impressed with your new friend. Foxes are powerful magic users as well, you know. He's not stopped chattering about Jade's destruction of the oni and how he saved you all."

"The children in your life are decidedly lacking in male role models, Kagome, if they are looking to _me_ as one," Jade drawled as he stepped into the doorway, Shippō on his shoulder.

Smiling, she shrugged and motioned for him to have a seat. "Well, you are sort of impressive."

Arching a brow, he accepted her silent invitation, not commenting when Shippō scurried down to perch on his knee.

"Your boots are really tall," the fox noted. "Don't they get hot? Why are your eyes red if you're a human? Can you see far off, or up close? How long are you going to be here? Did you really teach Kagome your magic? Can you teach _me_ your magic? Why're your gloves so long?"

Lips twitching, Jade leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I'm a soldier; therefore I sometimes must venture into terrain where extra protection on my legs is necessary. They don't particularly bother me. Genetics graced me with my eye color. I can see just fine far and near. I'll be here until Kagome's mission is finished. I did teach Kagome some basic Artes. I don't believe I'll have time to teach you. My gloves are long for the same reason my boots are tall."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Your glasses aren't to correct your vision?"

He smirked. "No. They are another way for me to focus and control Fonic Artes."

Sango shifted, drawing their attention. "Jade, this is Lady Kaede, Edo's priestess. Kaede, this is Col. Jade Curtiss."

Giving her a short bow, he watched as the old woman looked him over critically. Because of Kagome's memories, he knew the woman had lasted as long as she had because of Kagome's modern medicine. Still, the older priestess looked to be at the end of her life, her body frail in a way that spoke of advanced age and a hard life.

"Death walks with you," she stated, "but not evil. You have too much light in you for that."

"Death and Life," he murmured thoughtfully, exchanging a meaningful glance with Kagome. "I've been told that before."

"So, didja leave Inuyasha alive?" Shippō pipped up.

Amused, he inclined his head. "We did not come to blows. I left him taking care of the former priestess' remains."

The group's attention moved to the door when Miroku and Inuyasha entered. Kagome shakily stood, moving to Inuyasha. Reaching out, she clasped his hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Inuyasha," she told him sincerely.

Swallowing, he squeezed her hand briefly and gave her a weak smile. "She's not suffering anymore and neither are you. I'll live."

Knowing that only time would heal that wound, Kagome hugged him silently. He returned the embrace for a moment, then gently pushed her back.

"Feh, we've got other things to worry about. That's what K-Kikyō was coming to tell us. We think that there aren't any more unaccounted for shards."

Eyes widening, Kagome turned to the others, nearly falling as she did. A steady hand on her elbow prevented her from doing so.

"You shouldn't be up until your soul fully heals," Jade chided as he carefully guided her back to the place she'd been sitting.

Frowning at her weakness, she huffed, but agreed. "Fine. I'll rest a bit and then we can start making plans on how to approach Naraku."

The group agreed, one by one filing out of the hut until only Kagome and Jade remained. Snagging his hand before he could leave, she halted him. Arching a brow in question, he knelt at her side.

Licking her lips, she met his eyes. "Why didn't this happen to you?" she asked quietly. "There were so many wounds-so much pain-I feared for a moment I wouldn't be able to heal you."

Patting her hand, he pushed away his instinctive, sarcastic retort. She'd seen him at his worst, after all; his most vulnerable. The only thing he could do now was accept that and the friendship she was so obviously offering-whether he truly wanted it or not. She was giving it to him, and he'd seen enough of her to know that being important to Kagome Higurashi was something special.

"My soul was battered and injured, Kagome, but it _was_ whole. The Seventh Fonons you pushed into me healed all of that. For you, your soul is having to completely reform and you are using your own Seventh Fonons to do so. It's using most of your energy."

"Do you think you could do what I did, then?" she asked hopefully, surprising him.

"You don't have enough to spare in controlling mine," he pointed out. "Should it go wrong, it could kill you."

Kagome took his other hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I trust you."

Frowning, Jade pulled his hands away and leaned back. "You shouldn't. Besides, even if this does succeed, you'll be completely vulnerable to me."

"Like you were to me," she countered. "Is there anything you haven't seen? Anything important, _I_ haven't?"

Locking his jaw, he stared at her with an intensity that should have scared her. Time stretched between them as he weighed his options and his abilities. Her blue eyes were open and sincere, not shying away from the tempest inside him. It made him want to break her and shelter her at the same time.

"No," he finally admitted.

"And how long will I be down if you don't do this?"

Sighing, he replied, "A week or more, most likely."

At her pointed look, he pushed up his glasses and relented. "Very well, if you're set on this."

Stripping off his gloves, he set them aside and pulled her until she was half-draped across his lap. Supporting her shoulders with one hand, he took a steadying breath and focused on gathering Seventh Fonons in his other. They came easily to him-much easier than they ever had, making his eyes widen. Kagome touched the back of his hand gently, giving him an encouraging look.

"They aren't out of control, Jade," she whispered.

He could feel the truth of her words, the fonons coalescing only where he wished and submitting to his guidance. Without prolonging the moment, he placed his hand over her heart and _pushed_. The fonons surged into her, making her jerk as her soul was bared to them…to _him_ again. Eyes closed in concentration, Jade deliberately set the healing arte to the scar her soul was attempting to fix. In very little time, she was once more whole, her soul shining as if it had never been sundered and brightening such that there was little chance of a repeat of the scission. Her soul was so pure and _vibrant_ that it called to his on a fundamental level.

Immediately, Jade released the arte, coming back to himself and finding that he was panting from the exertion. Kagome gave a shaky sigh, tucking her face into his chest as she felt her soul and body settle. She felt _wonderful_.

"Thank you," she told him, catching his hand gratefully.

Shuddering, Jade opened his eyes and stared in disbelief at the woman huddled against him. He'd actually done it-wielded the Seventh Fonon without outside help and without unleashing destruction in his wake. He'd _healed_.

Letting his fingers curl around hers, he smiled a small, true smile that lit his eyes and transformed his features from stunning to breathtaking. "You're very welcome."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku and Kaede pulled away from the doorway and exchanged looks. They'd never seen that kind of power or anyone even attempt to do what Jade had just done. Gathering from the low conversation that Kagome had done something similar for the Colonel made them wonder just what the well-spirits were thinking when they sent him here.

The monk was suddenly extremely glad he'd been able to prevent Inuyasha attacking the other male.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group decided that gathering allies against Naraku would be the most prudent way to go, despite Inuyasha wanting to just 'kill the bastard'. Therefore, they set off to find those they knew would fight with them. Surprising everyone, Jade found Koga immensely amusing when they finally tracked the wolf down weeks later.

"She's lost weight, too, don't you think?" Jade asked the wolf as the prince exclaimed over Inuyasha not treating her right.

That made Koga pause and eye her critically. "You have! Has he not been feeding you? Mutt face! How dare you starve my woman!"

Snarling, Inuyasha ripped him away from Kagome and levelled Tetsusaiga at him. "Shut up, you mangy mutt! You don't know anything!"

Kagome scowled at Jade, her hands on her hips. "Thanks for _that_. Now they'll be even worse than usual."

He grinned, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "It pleases them to fight over you. Who am I to deprive them of their sport?"

Miroku couldn't help but like Jade's ability to provoke reactions out of people and Shippō was rolling with his laughter.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, surely you cannot fault them for their feelings for such a beautiful example of femininity?"

Growling, she pointed her finger at him. "Don't even start. And keep those hands where I can see them, Miroku. We don't have time for this."

For once, Inuyasha and Koga listened to her. Halting their fight, they turned to the others and nodded.

"You're right, Kagome," Koga exclaimed. "What were your plans on the battle?"

Sango stroked Kirara, glad they hadn't had to break the two lug heads up. "We were going to gather an army against him. Jade thinks that he can boost Kagome's senses enough that she'll be able to locate the other half of the Jewel of Four Souls."

Kagome nodded. "That'll give us his location. We were going to find Sesshōmaru after you, Koga. I have a feeling we'll need him."

"Indeed, priestess," a deep voice intoned as the pristine Lord of the West stepped into the clearing with them. "Rumors reached me of your recent health."

She blushed and rubbed her elbow, understanding that he'd come to check on her. They weren't exactly friends, but had established a delicate alliance between them after a few events had thrown them on the same side. She'd stopped getting in the way of the siblings' spats and he'd stopped trying to kill her. There was also the vague notion of mutual respect, which had been bizarre to Kagome when she'd first realized it.

"Yeah, my soul's my own again," she answered, then waved a hand at Jade. "Lord Sesshōmaru, this is Col. Jade Curtiss. He's the one who returned my soul."

The stoic dog studied the man intently, feeling the innate power coiling around him. "A necromancer," he finally stated, "how curious. Your ability to collect oddities is proven yet again, priestess."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome crossed her arms. "I don't collect people."

Jade smirked at her. "Oh, I don't know, Kagome. Most leaders do, after all. They can't help it." He tipped his head toward her. "It helps that your power has such a lovely vessel, too."

Heat flooded her cheeks as she looked away from him, leaving him and the Western Lord amused, though neither showed it.

"Oi, are you gonna help or not?" Inuyasha finally demanded, not liking his brother being so chummy with his best friend. He certainly didn't like the girly looking jerk making her blush like that.

Internally sighing, Sesshōmaru agreed and resisted the urge to rub his temples as the wolf prince tried to pick a fight with Jade over his flattery, the Colonel simply winding him up more before pointing him back at Inuyasha.

Once he used the group to kill Naraku, Sesshōmaru would be sorely pressed not to kill them as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is going to be bad," Kagome whispered to Jade days later, referring to the upcoming battle. They were gathering intel and allies to be as prepared as they could be, but Kagome could feel it in her bones that victory would come down to who could get the entirety of the Jewel.

He inclined his head in agreement. "Do you have another option?"

"No, we'll have to face him regardless." Biting her lip, she mulled over her idea before hesitantly sharing it with him. "Do you think there's a way we could call his part of the Jewel to us?"

Brows raised, the Colonel pondered the feasibility of the idea. "There is an arte that allows me to drain my opponents of their health and distribute it as healing amongst my allies. I might be able to modify it to catch the Jewel instead of life force."

Perking up, Kagome looked at him eagerly. "What do you need?"

"Nothing besides practice. If I can get a shard away from say…Sesshōmaru, then it should work on Naraku."

She frowned. "But, until you get it right you'll be draining him."

Sesshōmaru had heard their discussion and moved to the outer circle of camp. "The necromancer will not harm this Sesshōmaru. Retrieving the Jewel from Naraku will eliminate most of his power. Perfect this spell," he ordered, opening his hand in a silent demand for Kagome to give him a shard.

Reluctantly, she did so. What followed was nothing short of fascinating as Jade began casting and modifying his arte. He quickly adjusted it to avoid Sesshōmaru's life force, but 'hooking' something tangible and specific was much more difficult.

"It produces a hyperresonance, right?" Kagome asked him as he frowned at another failed attempt.

"Yes," he replied, his eyes going thoughtful as he latched onto that idea. "If I could just use the arte in such a way as to tap into that, I might be able to _push_ the shard toward someone."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the feeling of hyperresonance. Directing his arte at that and that alone, he was able to latch onto it and send it sailing straight to Kagome. Cheering, the priestess grabbed him in a gleeful embrace, showing him the shard.

Sesshōmaru nodded once. "Can you do so in the midst of battle?"

Jade sniffed derisively. "Of course."

"Then we will adjust the plan to allow the priestess to be on an opposite side of Naraku from you."

With that, the Western Lord moved to the other side of the fire, settling under a tree. Kagome bit her lip at the abrupt dismissal and looked to Jade with dancing eyes. The man smirked at her before cupping her elbow and leading her back to her sleeping bag. The rest of the group had woken with some of the commotion, but resumed their sleep when it seemed as if the trio was done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taking a breath, Kagome nodded determinedly to Jade early the day Sesshōmaru finally declared them ready to face the spider. "Let's do this."

Sliding to stand behind her, he placed his bare fingers on her temple. "Focus as you normally do on sensing the shards. I'll simply provide enough power to expand your reach."

The rest of the group was quiet as they watched the two with interest. Jade was almost a foot taller than Kagome, making her appear practically delicate against him. Light sparked under his fingers as Kagome closed her eyes and sent out her senses.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily, not liking the dangerous male so close to Kagome. Koga, on the other hand, was internally smirking at the jealousy radiating from the half-demon. Though he'd still accept Kagome if she ever chose him, he'd long known that her heart wouldn't ever truly be his. Nowadays, he only pressed his suite to rile Inuyasha and to subtly let her know that she was special to _someone_. She would always be special to his pack.

"There," Kagome pointed as her eyes snapped open.

Jade let his power fade, his attention turning to the area she'd indicated. "Yes, I could feel something malevolent gathering in that direction."

The others looked to Sesshōmaru, the tactician, while Jade pulled his gloves back on.

"We'll journey today and bring our attack against him at dawn tomorrow."

Inuyasha jerked a nod, disliking submitting to his brother's authority, but admitting privately that the bastard _was_ brilliant at strategy.

"You heard him, people. Let's move out."

Kagome caught Shippō as he leapt into her arms and the others followed Inuyasha. Looking up, she met Jade's stare, receiving a wink. Blushing, she hurried after her friends.

In the end, the battle with Naraku went as well as they could have hoped. Unfortunately, none of them could have predicted how a modified Absorption arte would affect the whole Jewel once it came together with its guardian. The battle well underway, Sesshōmaru regrew his arm and gained Bakusaiga while Sango protected an unconscious Kohaku. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippō, and Jade fought towards Naraku as their allies dealt with Naraku's detachments. While the dark half demon taunted them, Jade and Kagome got into place. When Sesshōmaru decimated the army that had been sent towards them, Jade seized his chance.

It worked perfectly, snatching Naraku's piece of the Jewel away and sending it hurtling toward Kagome. She reached to catch it just as her piece pulsed. The moment her fingers touched the missing half, the Jewel exploded with power.

Jade's eyes widened, but he was quick to bring up a shield against the force. Naraku screamed in rage and moved toward the blinding light surrounding Kagome. At that moment, however, Koga and Miroku appeared, Akago in hand. Before Naraku could retaliate, the wolf prince crushed the incarnation, destroying the half demon's heart.

Another explosion of power rocked the field as Naraku bellowed to the heavens. His body began to fall apart, even as he still crawled toward Kagome.

"The Jewel," he rasped, "give me the Jewel!"

She only looked at him with a faint flickering of disgust, Inuyasha removing the wretch's head while he was distracted.

"It's over," she declared as her power pulsed again, washing over the area. It dissolved the bodies of Naraku's army and left vibrant plants in its wake to replace the destruction the battle had caused.

Jade was by her side in an instant, watching her with faint concern. "What happened to the Jewel?"

Touching her heart, Kagome frowned. "It…it sort of dissolved into me. I absorbed it."

Her friends gathered around her, relieved and yet concerned to hear that. Sesshōmaru examined his new sword, tucking it away before addressing Kagome.

"This Sesshōmaru will remember." Then he left as silently as he'd come, making the group shake their heads.

"Remember what?" Shippō asked.

Kagome smiled. "Remember what happened here, what we all did. He pretty much called us allies."

Koga crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "He never just comes out and says things, though, does he? Always leaves himself wiggle room." Blowing out a breath, he turned to Kagome. "Thanks, Kagome. My fallen pack can rest in peace now that they've been avenged. I've got duties to the living I have to get back to."

Pulling her into a hug, he flashed a fanged grin. "You'll always be a sister to the pack, no matter what, so I expect you to visit when you can."

She didn't know what the future held for her, but she did know that if it were possible for her, she wouldn't let the unlikely friendship fade. "If I can, Koga, I will. You've been a very dear friend to me over the years."

Pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, he took off in his trademark tornado, leaving all but Kagome's core friends. Sango joined them; Kohaku slumped over Kirara's back, but very much alive. Miroku smiled tenderly at her, taking her hand with his formerly cursed one as she came up beside him.

"So, what happens now?" Shippō asked.

Kagome hugged him gently. "Well, you wanted to finish your fox studies, right? You'll be away for a while doing that."

Miroku nodded. "Sango and I will be marrying and rebuilding her village. If you're sure that the Jewel of Four Souls is truly no more."

Searching her mind and heart, Kagome inclined her head. "Yes, it'll die with me. So, new slayer village, new babies, yeah?"

Blushing, the slayer shyly smiled and didn't answer that. "Kohaku and Kirara will come with us."

The priestess looked to Jade. "And you have to go back to Auldrant, don't you?"

"Yes. Those miscreants would no doubt only exacerbate the situation if I leave them to themselves." He smiled. "You would be an asset to us."

Blinking, she took in what he was implying. "What? Come with you?"

He inclined his head. "If you wish. I could teach you more about the Fonic Artes, in between preventing international incidents."

That was surprisingly tempting to Kagome, who was feeling pressure from the modern era and the past. As she'd told him before, she didn't know what kind of future she'd have in either and hadn't been looking forward to returning to a life of drudgery.

"Kagome, you can't seriously be thinking about that!" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "You've got family in your time and a life here in the past. What about us? You barely know this creep!"

Rubbing her neck, she shrugged. "Inuyasha, I flushed my career opportunities in my time by hopping here so much. I'm not really fit to live solely here, either. I could, but I don't know that I'd truly be happy."

Ears flat against his head, he stepped up to her. "You could stay with me," he swore.

Shippō scrambled down from her as her face softened. Leaping up, he sat on Jade's shoulder and looked away from the scene. He knew as well as everyone did that Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't work. Not romantically. Not after everything that they'd been through.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly, taking his hand, "can you honestly say that I'd make you happy? You're my best friend, but you know that we aren't suited to be anything more. That doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you forever. I promised to stay by your side, didn't I? Just, not _literally_."

Chuckling weakly, he bobbed his head and pulled her to his chest to bury his nose in her hair. "Stupid girl, you can't go running off to save _another_ world by yourself."

Drawing back, she smiled. "I'm not by myself. Jade will be there."

That wasn't as reassuring to him as she probably meant it to be. He didn't trust the necromancer to put Kagome before everything else. If it came down to her life or his world's, he knew the Colonel would sacrifice her. And she'd let him.

"If you're dead set on this, I'm coming with you."

Jade shook his head. "I made a deal with the well-dwellers that _Kagome_ could have the option of coming with me. I don't think they'll allow you to without a separate deal on your part."

Pulling away from Inuyasha, Kagome turned to Jade in shock. "You asked for that before you even knew me?"

He smirked. "You're very powerful. They showed me bits of your mission and life in order for me to be equipped to assist you. The deal was that you'd teach me to control the Seventh Fonon and I would aid you on your quest. After seeing you in action, I added the stipulation that you be allowed the option of returning with me, if you wished."

Narrowing her eyes, she admonished herself for being surprised. Jade was a certified genius, after all, and a master strategist.

"Will you be allowed to return?" Miroku asked seriously.

That made Kagome hesitate. How could she leave if it would be permanent? They'd always assumed that she would eventually be stuck on one side of the well or the other, but another _world_? That was a whole other ball park.

Jade shrugged. "Perhaps, we should ask. It is a rather important point."

That decided, the group set off back to Edo. Though they moved a quick pace, they were still a good distance from it by nightfall. As they made camp, Kagome snagged Jade and pulled him away from the others. He went easily, knowing she had more questions.

"What was the deal, exactly?" she asked.

"As I told you, assistance for assistance. Afterwards, I would be sent back to the moment I left Auldrant-which will have me falling from the Outer Lands into the Qlipoth with the rest of my group. We should survive the fall; Tear's fonic hymns are rather powerful."

Rubbing her eyes at his manner, she snorted. "So, if I go with you, there's a good chance I'll die in the first thirty seconds of being in your world? Fantastic."

His eyes danced with amusement. "I calculate good odds of continued life, especially if you can throw up a barrier to reinforce Tear's."

"If I go with you, I need to know what's going on," she sank onto a large rock and looked at her hands. "All that we learned from each other…it takes some getting used to and the information isn't exactly easily accessible like my _own_ memories."

Smiling ruefully, Jade sat beside her. "Yes, it's rather like reading a book, isn't it? I _know_ the information if I search for it, but I didn't _live_ it."

Kagome nudged him gently with her elbow. "Exactly."

At his silent motion, she began asking about different things, sorting through the memories she'd gotten from him to add depth to his explanations. Kagome was bewildered by the society's reliance on the Score.

"But, aren't they making the Score sort of a self-fulfilling prophecy?" she asked a long while later.

"Ah, shrewd of you. Yes, sometimes it is. There is a movement to abolish the Score now. It would probably be for the best as the power struggles over it have typically been the source of most of our wars."

She let her eyes drift to the stars as she assimilated the knowledge. "Are the replicas in the Score?"

Raising his brows, he shook his head. "I don't know. Only the Grand Maestros have access to the Hidden Score. Perhaps they are. Perhaps not. It doesn't really matter in the end."

"Do you think that they have an innate desperation for purpose that drives them to cling to the first person that offers it? From what I saw of Luke, his obsession with Van is sort of like that."

"I suppose it's plausible. They are similar to empty vessels until something is put into it. Dolls, almost. Luke was reared to be an aristocrat. That's all that was ever taught to him and so that is all he is. He never would have fought to return home the way I'm sure Asch did."

Kagome nudged him lightly. "But, Luke's not a puppet."

"He just destroyed Akzeriuth simply because Van pointed him and said 'fire', Kagome. He's little more than a puppet."

Knowing the guilt he carried-would probably always carry-over the deaths formicry led to, Kagome looped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "He's had years to learn to think for himself. His actions are not your fault, Jade."

A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he looked down at her. "Your loyalty is ever inspiring. It's unnerving to be trusted as much as you trust me."

She grinned unrepentantly. "I'm older than your little group, you know. And, I've seen your secrets. You can't push me away so easily."

His amusement faded and his stare sharpened, boring into her eyes as if to penetrate all the way to her heart. "I am a cold person, Kagome. You will get hurt. And I will push you away."

Huffing at him, she gave him a dry look. "You wear a Pac-Man belt buckle, Jade. It's hard to take you seriously when I expect it to shoot up your coat to eat your buttons."

Bemused at her complete dismissal and the reason for it, he examined his attire. He couldn't help but laugh when he realized that she was right.

"Thanks," he drawled. "My intimidation is undermined by a video game and unfortunate uniform requirements."

She shrugged. "I'm surprised you know what Pac-Man is."

"Your brother."

"Ah."

"Indeed."


	3. In Which Yoga Meets Fleetwood Mac

**AN:** Okay, so I'm really trying to get this to you guys as a Christmas present. (Most especially for those wonderful people who always read and review my work!) I move swiftly through the Auldrant mission scenes, so I hope the scenes between Jade and Kagome make up for it. I didn't want to rehash the entire game...and Jade is an attention hog.

* * *

Staring at the well, Kagome bit her lip in nervousness. "What should I do?"

Jade glanced to her out of the corner of his eye. "Place your hand on it and nudge it gently with your power. It should resonate through the arte and waken the entities that live in it."

Taking a deep breath, the priestess followed his instructions. Immediately, it flared with power, blue light erupting to fill the air.

"Kagome Higurashi," one voice made up of many spoke, "why have you summoned us?"

"Jade said you'd made a deal with him. I wanted to know if I go with him I'll be able to return."

The blue fluctuated as white bubbles swirled through it. "You will ever be able to open us; your pitch keyed to our resonance."

Relieved, Kagome felt her shoulders fall. Something about the way they phrased their answer, however, made Jade's eyes narrow. He had a nagging suspicion that the entities were hiding something from them.

"Feh, what about me going to the prissy boy's world?" Inuyasha spoke up.

The blue light danced, as if laughing. "You would not fare well there. The saturating magic of that world would destroy you, Inuyasha."

Ears laying back, he crossed his arms and glared. "I'm not letting Kagome go somewhere that's going to kill her. At least in her time she wasn't on the run having to save the world."

Kagome bit back a sarcastic point of him _not_ being in charge of her. He was just trying to look out for her as best he could.

"Kagome has a better survival chance on Auldrant than she did while hunting the Jewel shards. Now choose, Kagome."

Wiping her hands on her jeans, she glanced to Jade, who was watching her steadily, giving her no hint as to his thoughts. Still, his aura swirled around him with his emotions, letting her know that as calculating as his original bid for her help was, he personally wished her to come with him now. It might be simply to allow him more time to figure her out, but she rather thought that they'd become friends during his time with her.

"I'd like to go to my time, please, to speak to my mother. Then, I'll help Jade," she decided firmly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed indignantly.

Flashing him a smile, she shook her head. "This is what I'm supposed to do, Inuyasha. I know it. Somebody's got to back Jade up against those brats."

Miroku was watching the Colonel, and so was the only one who saw the softening of his face at Kagome's words. In that split second, he realized that the man truly saw Kagome and what her friendship meant. In fact, he looked like someone who was afraid to breathe too hard, lest he destroy the vision in front of him. It was gone as quickly as it'd come, but it left the monk more secure in his friend's decision.

Sango and Shippō moved to hug the woman they'd claimed as a sister while Kohaku merely offered a hesitant smile and bow. Kirara rubbed against her affectionately and Miroku patted her head.

"It will take us some time to clear the destruction of the slayer's village and rebuild a home," he told her. "We'll have the wedding in the spring, if possible."

Nodding, she clasped his and Sango's hands. "I'll be there if I can at all."

Releasing them, she turned to Inuyasha, who sighed and embraced her. "Don't do anything stupid, wench," he grumbled. "I won't be there to bail you out."

Laughing wetly, she agreed. The half demon looked to Jade and flashed his fangs at him.

"And _you_ had better take care of her, pretty boy, or I'll come through to beat your ass. Hell, I bet even _Sesshōmaru_ would help me if you let her get hurt."

Lips tipping up, Jade simply inclined his head in acceptance of the threat. Kagome huffed and moved to slide her hand into the Colonel's.

"I have no idea what I'm going to tell Mama."

Then, they jumped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were more tears in the goodbye with her family, Jade noted the next day. They'd stayed the night to allow Kagome to stock her backpack with things that would be useful on this mission, i.e. no ramen. Jade wouldn't let her take too much, however, not wanting it to be a burden.

"I wish I could just use your technique of contamination on my backpack," she grumbled, debating taking her cast iron skillet.

Arching a brow, he shook his head. "There are too many fonons involved. If it was _just_ the backpack with nothing in it, perhaps. But, we are not journeying as your group did, Kagome. Oftentimes we stay in cities or my ship."

"I thought that was stolen?"

He smirked. "It's a dreadnought class ship. The Emperor won't tolerate its theft for long."

"Emperor Peony," she remembered, "your friend."

Kneeling beside her, he helped her sort her things. "Yes."

"Who named a pig after you," she teased, making him mock-frown at her.

"It is bewildering the information you saw in me. Of all things, you focused on _that_?"

She shrugged as she shoved in a change of clothes. "Because it's _you_ , Jade. The little details mean the most to you, even when they're aggravating as sin."

Eyeing her thoughtfully, he hummed his agreement and then caught her hand. Before she could ask, he pulled out the underwear she'd packed between the folds of her spare jeans. They were a pretty pink silk with a white bow at the top. Her entire face turned red before she snatched them away from him.

"What the _hell_ , Jade?!" she shrieked.

"Cotton breathes better," he noted. "You might be more comfortable."

Gaping at him, the panties clutched to her chest, she didn't know whether to die of embarrassment or hit him.

"I've been roughing it in the backside of nowhere ancient Japan for over a decade," she stated slowly. "I think I have a good idea what kind of underwear is comfortable, you absolute prick."

Holding up his hands, he smiled innocently. "They're very pretty. It would be a terrible shame to have them…ruined on the trip."

Narrowing her eyes, she shoved the panties into her pack and then jabbed her finger into his chest. "I'm going to ignore how perverted you sounded right then, because I _know_ you meant they'd be ruined in a fight, _right_?"

"Of course. How else?"

Rolling her eyes, she didn't even bother hiding the other underwear she was bringing as she finished packing. She liked pretty but comfortable underwear and so there were no bits of lace or thongs, only silk and soft cotton with lovely patterns and the occasional ribbon.

"You're old enough that I shouldn't have to answer that," she snapped. "And if I do, I feel sorry for the women who've been in your life."

Laughing, he passed her one of her satin bras without comment. Grumbling, she packed it, but swatted his hands away to grab mostly sports bras. Running for your life necessitated holding the girls down.

Mrs. Higurashi found them like that, Kagome muttering under her breath with a cherry-red face and Jade laughing on the floor. The sight brought a smile to her face and lightened the worry in her heart. Gramps was right: Jade would take care of her daughter and Kagome would take care of him.

That led them to this morning, staring down into the well again. Kagome called the entities forth and then clasped Jade's hand.

"We will send you where we took you, Dr. Balfour," they assured them, "but the end of the portal will be in Grand Chokmah in the Emperor's courtyard. Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome nodded. Jade released her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Remember, I was falling towards the Qlipoth when I was taken," he reminded her. "Try to throw up a barrier around us and my group, if you can. I don't know how far we'll fall."

Reaching around to grip the back of his coat, she silently agreed. Together, they let themselves fall into the well. There was a flash of blue light before purple filled her vision and the sensation of _plummeting_ hit her.

"Now, Kagome!" Jade prompted.

Without hesitating, she flung up her barrier just inside the fonic hymn's barrier Tear had raised. Focusing intently, Kagome was able to slow their descent to something less than break-neck. They still hit the ground hard, Jade maneuvering himself to take the brunt of the impact for her. Landing on his chest forced the air from both of them. Rolling off him, she held her heart and gasped for air.

Of course, he recovered swiftly, pulling her to a sitting position and shoving her head between her knees. After a moment, she was able to breathe normally and accepted his help up. Looking up, she gripped his hand tighter when she realized how far they'd fallen.

"That was not cool, Jade," she muttered to him.

Silently agreeing, he turned his attention to the others in his group. Kagome moved to the boy groaning and holding his head.

"Here," she offered, letting her healing powers wash over him.

Blinking large green eyes, he stared at her in surprise. "Thank you. Who are you?"

She smiled and helped him to his feet. "Kagome Higurashi. I'm a friend of Jade's."

Feeling the purity she radiated, he couldn't help but return her smile. "I'm Fon Master Ion."

"Kagome," Jade called.

Rushing over, she saw a red-headed teen and a brunette woman still unconscious. Without asking, she immediately moved to heal them.

Guy watched in awe, standing beside Ion and Anise. "Who is she?"

Ion dusted off his clothes and retrieved his staff as Natalia struggled to pull her bow out of the mud. "She said she's a friend of Jade's."

"There, we can board the _Tartarus_ ," Jade stated as the last two members of their party woke. "Its emergency buoy is operational. It should be able to stay above all this mud."

Kagome followed his line of sight and gaped at the ship. "Woah, you weren't kidding about it."

Smirking, he shook his head. His amusement faded as they began to pass the numerous bodies that hadn't survived the fall. Kagome swallowed and grabbed his arm.

"The mud will take them into the earth, but I can offer prayers," she stated quietly.

Meeting her eyes, he nodded and halted. Facing the deceased, Kagome folded her hands and knelt, beginning the prayers she'd said too many times in her life.

Behind her, Jade's group looked to him in confusion. He crossed his arms and continued to watch the kneeling girl.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's a priestess."

Tear's eyes widened. "How did she get here?"

Anise frowned. "Yeah, I don't remember seeing her in Akzeriuth."

Kagome finished and stood. "We'd better hurry."

Ignoring his group's questions, Jade ushered them all aboard the large ship. "I need to check the engines. Kagome, I leave the explanations to you."

"Jerk," she called after him. Rolling her eyes at his wave, she huffed. His group was staring at her curiously, making her wonder what she should tell them. Not the full, unabridged truth, obviously.

"Er, hi? Shouldn't we do something about all the bodies?"

Guy frowned as he looked at the dozens of bodies on deck. "I hate to just throw them over, but there isn't much choice."

"The earth will accept them," Kagome pointed out, moving to the other side of the body he was hoisting.

Together, they began clearing the deck, the others doing the same. It was distasteful work that didn't invite chatter and took almost an hour to finish. Once done, Ion drifted over to stand beside Kagome, studying her with interest.

"You feel similar to a Fon Master, but different, too."

She grinned. "I'm not a Fon Master, I'm a priestess. It's a really long story."

Anise bounded over to them. "You're a friend of the Colonel? How did you meet? How long have you known him? Where did you come from? You just appeared out of nowhere!"

Holding up her hands to calm the girl, Kagome took a step back. "Yeah, we met when he saved me and my friends from an oni. One thing you can say about Jade: he knows how to make an entrance."

Tear noted that she hadn't answered the rest of the questions. Luke chose that moment to speak up.

"Wait! Who said you can just come along with us?" he demanded, his daze dissipating.

Brows up, Kagome rested a hand on her hip. "Jade asked for my help. You must be Luke."

Surprised, he nodded. "How could Jade possibly have asked you for help?"

An enigmatic smile slid onto her face at that. The moment stretched between them until Jade's voice shattered it.

"The engines are operational, but not for long without repairs."

Tear sighed. "If we head west, we'll come to Yulia City."

Pushing up his glasses, Jade said, "I think, instead of interrogating Kagome, you should begin explaining things."

Tear swallowed and began telling of the miasma that had filled Auldrant two thousand years before and Yulia's plan to raise the Outer Lands.

"The Outer Lands are supported by Sephiroths, pillars," she told them.

Jade narrowed his eyes. "Then how did this happen? You said that Akzeriuth was supported by a pillar."

Kagome glanced to him in confusion, as she knew that he already knew that-he'd told it to her. She kept her mouth shut, however as the rest of the group began to realize what he meant.

"The pillar was destroyed," Ion noted.

Anise jerked. "How?"

Clenching her fists, Tear turned her eyes to Luke. The teen stared at her a minute before flailing in protest.

"I-I don't know anything about it! I just tried to get rid of the miasma! Master said that if I used my hyperresonance there the miasma would disappear!"

Tear's face hardened. "My brother deceived you. And you destroyed the pillar supporting Akzeriuth."

Luke backed away, denial written into every part of his face. "No way. I couldn't have."

Ion bowed his head. "Unfortunately, that is what happened. The pillars are produced by the Passage Rings and Luke's hyperresonance destroyed that Passage Ring. I was careless. I didn't realize that was Van's intent."

"Master Ion," Anise whispered in an attempt to comfort.

Kagome realized that Jade was drawn as tight as a bowstring with fury.

"I wish Luke had at least talked to us about it beforehand. Neutralizing the miasma could have waited until the residents were evacuated."

Natalie brought her hand to her heart. "That's true," she whispered. "Akzeriuth disappeared in an instant, along with thousands of lives."

Luke gave a desperate smile, his voice taking on a pleading tone that only highlighted how small he felt. "Are you saying it's my fault? But Master told me. He said I'd become a hero if I did that. Right…Master told me to do it. It's not my fault!"

Jade smirked bitterly and pushed up his glasses. "I'm returning to the bridge. If I stay here, I'll just get irritated by ridiculous ranting."

Kagome quickly followed him, disliking the coiled, furious power he was radiating. Though he didn't storm, didn't yell, and didn't hit things, his anger was obvious as he walked determinedly away from the group. Once on the bridge, he gripped a rail and stared out at the destruction. He'd been able to put off his feelings on what had happened as he travelled with Kagome, but seeing the bodies and hearing Luke's vehement denials brought everything rushing back.

A gentle hand on his back had his eyes sliding closed as he fought to control himself. "A doll. A foolish, stubborn _doll_."

"There's a certain amount of ignorance," she pointed out. "It was like watching a child deny that he'd broken a vase because he was chasing the family dog."

Taking off his glasses, Jade rubbed his eyes. Kagome took them from him and brought her hands up to heal the headache his emotions had caused. Surprising her, he pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck. Heart hurting for him, she returned his embrace and held him as his emotions surged beyond his control. She'd seen his soul and he, hers and so-though they'd known each other only a short amount of time-no one else would ever be able to understand on that kind of level.

Pulling back, Kagome gave him an encouraging smile. "Come on, you're Col. Jade Curtiss. Who else is going to whip those brats into shape?"

Sighing, he rested his forehead against hers a moment, his eyes closed. "If this had happened fifteen years ago, I would have killed Luke. There's a possibility I would have killed more than him."

Touching his cheeks, she brought him away to meet her gaze. "Part of the reason you're so angry is you want him to be better, Jade. You want to like him. He disappointed you in the worst way. It's okay to have a few homicidal thoughts after that kind of let down."

Giving a strained laugh, he took her hands and squeezed them before releasing her to reclaim his glasses. Operating the navigation system, he set a course for the west and Yulia City. When he noticed Kagome watching him intently, he motioned for her to stand beside him.

"Do you want to learn?"

Lighting up, she eagerly nodded.

"We don't have time for everything, but here are the basics…"

When Guy came to find them latter, he paused just before entering the bridge. Jade was leaning over the back of Kagome's chair, pointing out something on the operation panel.

"It's pretty fantastic," Kagome admired, running her hands along the ship. "I bet you're glad to have it back."

Jade smiled, looking down at her. "You could say that. You may be happy to traipse through your mission on foot, but I much prefer having armor between myself and my opponents."

Laughing, Kagome turned her chair to face him. "Liar. It's no fun for you if you can't gage your strength against the other guy's."

"Are you doubting my military prowess?"

"Nah, word on the street is you're not someone to mess with," she teased. "The Pac-Man symbol is a clear warning."

The Colonel chuckled, his face awash in genuine amusement, making Guy stare. He'd never seen anyone banter with Jade like that-him _let_ anyone banter with him like that.

Clearing his throat, he pushed aside his shock and stepped onto the bridge. "I was coming to see if you two were hungry? Tear's making something in the galley."

Jade offered his hand to Kagome and pulled her to her feet. "It has been a while since we ate. Kagome?"

Her stomach rumbled, making her pat it. "Starving. Will the ship be alright if we leave it?"

"Yes, for the moment."

Smiling, she cheered. "Then let's eat. That fall took a lot out of me. Next time you pull me into an adventure, let's not be falling to our deaths, okay?"

Jade tipped his head. "I'll see what I can do."

Guy looked between them in bewilderment. Just who was this woman?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Luke?" Kagome asked as the group gathered in the galley.

"Master isn't hungry," Mieu stated sadly.

Jade's eyes flicked to the cheagle, but he didn't comment. It was plain that the group was still upset over Luke's actions and refusal to accept responsibility. Tear pointed to a tray of sandwiches she'd made, eating hers in silence.

Guy piled up his plate and slid in beside Ion, watching Kagome snag drinks for her and Jade.

"Don't feed me something bizarre, Jade," she warned him as he relented and grabbed a plate for her, too.

"I've seen you eat _tentacles_ , Kagome," he drawled as he exchanged her plate for his drink and sat beside her.

Frowning, she rolled her eyes. "Octopus. It was octopus. Your palette needed expanding."

"So," Guy broke in, "you never answered the rest of Anise's questions: where are you from and how long have you known Jade?"

Kagome swallowed the mouthful of sandwich before wrinkling her nose at him. "Well, where are _you_ from? How long have _you_ known Jade?" Looking at the amused Colonel, she scowled. "Are they protective of you or just nosey?"

Chuckling, he eyed the group. "They certainly aren't protective of me."

Anise exclaimed a denial. "How can you say that, Colonel?"

Sipping his drink, the man hid his smirk, prompting the young girl to begin a rant on his importance to the group. Natalia and Ion were staring wide-eyed at the girl while Guy could only give a resigned sigh at once more being denied answers. Only Tear caught the quick wink Jade sent to Kagome, or the impish grin she shot back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group stood on the bridge as Jade navigated the _Tartarus_ into Yulia City. After docking, they disembarked, Tear informing them that they should speak to the mayor. Luke-still sulking-hung back and declared that he wouldn't see the mayor as he'd just be blamed for Akzeriuth's destruction again.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the two teens when Asch appeared and confronted Luke. Jade was tense beside her as he let the two isofons fight out their differences. Kagome gripped the straps of her backpack as she was suddenly struck with the similarity to hers and Kikyō's struggle. Her eyes flew to Jade when Asch was about to bring his blade down on Luke. He remained unfazed, which kept her from getting involved. She released a burst of relieved air when the original only knocked out the replica.

"Get him to a room," the Colonel ordered, turning to resume the trek to the mayor.

Keeping pace with him, Kagome ignored the pain in her heart for the two Lukes and the father of fomicry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The meeting with the mayor was informative, but Kagome didn't particularly like the old man. He was a chess master, but-unlike Jade-he sat in his city without truly being involved in the affairs he dictated.

When Asch strode into the room, Kagome was instantly aware of another consciousness superimposed with his own. It was nearly identical, giving her a good idea whose it was. Subtly, she reached under the table and lightly touched Jade's leg.

His brows twitched, but other than his eyes sliding to hers, he didn't react. A minute nod of her head directed his attention toward the newcomer.

"Asch, perfect timing," he greeted, his eyes scrutinizing him. He could feel the faintest thrum of something unusual around the teen, but was unable to identify what it was.

A small debate over trusting Asch took place, but they decided to set their differences aside in an effort to return to the Outer Lands. Kagome was glad they were explaining about the memory particles, because she was only half keeping up with what was happening. Still, the miasma nagged at her.

"I might be able to do something about the miasma," she offered when the conversation paused.

All eyes swung to her, making her grip her jeans to keep from fidgeting. Jade's gaze flickered with confusion and then realization.

"Ah, you were able to dissipate Naraku's miasma on a number of occasions, weren't you?"

Nodding, she looked around the group. "I can't promise anything, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

The mayor frowned, his gaze serenely condescending. "You are welcome to try, but that is not in the Score. You will fail."

Disliking his attitude, she set her teeth and bit back how she really felt about him. "Then, I'll just get to failing, shall I?"

Pushing away from the table, she left the room, a trail of buzzing fonons behind her. Asch blinked and looked at Jade.

"Who is that?"

Smiling, he pushed up his glasses. "That is Kagome Higurashi. She gets a bit peeved when told she can't do something."

Natalia's eyes were bright. "Do you think she _could_ clear the miasma?"

Weighing the possibilities, he shrugged. "Kagome is…unique and has purified large quantities of miasma before. I think it's highly likely that she'll be able to purify most of it. The problem lies in keeping more from escaping into the air."

Standing, the Colonel nodded to them and then went in the direction Kagome had. He found her at the dock, her bow ready and an arrow nocked.

"Luke's awareness is with Asch," she told him quietly when he joined her.

His mind clicked that into place, finally realizing what had nagged at him about the teen. "So it is. What do you plan to do?"

"First, I'm going to test the resistance. Then, we'll see. If something is producing the miasma, this will be only a temporary fix," she admitted.

"Yes, I thought so, too. If it will slow down the poison, however, it is necessary."

Bringing up her bow, she pulled it taut and let the tip of the arrow spark with her power. When it was fairly blazing with light, she released her hold, sending the mini comet hurtling into the thick of the miasma. The poison was purified for miles around, making her cheer.

"Alright! If we knew _what_ was causing the miasma, I might be able to over-saturate it."

Jade's mouth pulled up. "We have to stop a war, first. Neutralize what you can and then we have to leave."

Nodding determinedly, she shot a few more arrows, making certain that she'd purified as much of the miasma as she could at the moment. Making their way toward the _Tartarus_ , they were greeted with the surprised faces of their group. Tear was staring at Kagome in grateful reverence.

"Thank you."

Waving her off, Kagome suggested they all board the ship. The sensation of a huge ship shooting through the air was one she hoped to never again experience. Still, they made it to the Outer Lands where Jade set a course for Belkend after Asch stated that Van had a lab there.

Their confrontation with Van's assistant, Spinoza, went poorly as the little man escaped after revealing to everyone Jade's status as the father of fomicry. The Colonel wasn't bothered by the man's insults or his flight, finding the clues they needed in the papers on the assistant's desk.

Kagome felt bad for Asch when Guy decided to go back for Luke. Still, she had a hunch that as long as Natalia didn't leave him the teen would cope.

"Well, then, to Ortion Cavern," Anise declared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late that night, Jade switched on the autopilot and moved toward the deck to stretch his legs. He found Asch beside the hatch, watching out the porthole. Following the direction of his gaze, the Colonel saw Kagome standing at the bow of the ship.

"Will you answer me about her now?"

Pushing up his glasses, Jade ignored the question. "Don't you have something else to say to me?"

"What good would blaming you do?"

"Indeed. We can't change what has been done. All we can do afterwards is regret it."

Asch met his stare briefly before leaving without another word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome kept her eyes closed as she felt Jade's aura approach her. He stopped at her side, the sea air blowing both of their hair away from their faces.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Leaning forward on the ship, she shook her head. "Strange bed, strange people, and bitter memories."

Brows furrowing, he tried to puzzle out the last one. A frown weighed his mouth when he hit upon the possible source of her disquiet.

"Luke's situation with Asch is not the same as yours with Kikyō. You aren't her replica."

Snorting quietly, she opened her eyes to raise them to the stars above. "I know, but for a long time I wondered if I was condemned to live in her shadow with the remnants of her life. Luke yelling that he wasn't a copy…it hit a little close to home." She shook her head. "But, Luke's a baby in ways I wasn't when I was in his position."

Taking her shoulders, Jade pulled her to face him. Her blue eyes were dark and pained, pulling at his minuscule protective instincts. He wanted to eradicate that deep-seeded insecurity she had over her identity.

"You never took what belonged to Kikyō. She'd been dead fifty years before you came on the scene. Luke-regardless of his innocence in the matter- _did_ take Asch's life from him."

Pushing her hair away from her face, he held the back of her head and kept her attention on him. "You are beyond those thoughts, Kagome. You _know_ your worth now. You've fought to keep it."

Her expression gentled as she met his eyes, seeing the truth reflected in them. Cupping his hand, she squeezed it and turned back toward the sea.

"It really is unnerving how well you know me, how well _I_ know _you_ ," she told him. Glancing over her shoulder, she let the corners of her mouth tip up slightly. "You're the only thing I have here."

That hit him squarely in the gut, his wind nearly fleeing with it. He understood what she meant-they'd known each other for so short a time, yet those two times healing each other had opened up all the vital parts of themselves.

"I hope that I suffice," he murmured.

Her smile brightened. "I can't imagine anyone or anything better, Jade."

Tugging her gently away from the bow, he led her toward the hatch. "Come, I'll settle you in your room and stay with you until I must return to the bridge. You'll need your rest."

Rubbing her eyes, she let him guide her back toward her room. Instead of stopping there, however, Jade walked until they were outside _his_ door. Kagome blinked at him in question.

"None of those wretches were able to penetrate this room," he assured her. "It's the safest place on the ship."

Overcome with warmth and gratitude for him, Kagome flung her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Patting her back and running his hand down her hair, he soothed her frazzled nerves.

"Thank you."

"I should point out that I _will_ want sleep myself tonight."

Giggling, she tipped her head back to look at him. "You've had your hands on my underwear, Jade, and one time held my soul in those same hands. I think I can trust you not to grope me in my sleep."

He smirked. "It is perhaps because of the first two that you shouldn't trust the third."

Melancholy falling away at his banter, Kagome rolled her eyes and followed him into his room.

Natalia pulled back from peeking around the corner, trying to process what she'd just heard. Apparently, the other archer and the Colonel were extremely close friends. It made her wonder about their story and the reason Jade refused to speak of it. Gripping the ends of her top, she couldn't help but hope that Asch would one day return to her the way Kagome had returned to the Colonel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome drifted up from her sleep just enough to realize someone was in bed with her. Before she could hurtle fully into awareness, an arm slid over her waist and a familiar scent filled her nose.

"Sh, go back to sleep," a tired voice soothed.

Hearing the fatigue, she didn't grumble when an arm supported her neck and he spooned her. In fact, the warmth and safety he radiated was sending her back to sleep. Holding his arms, she sighed happily and allowed herself to drift away.

Jade smiled when Kagome practically wrapped him around her, snuggling back until she was pressed fully against him. That was unexpected. He'd simply meant to calm her back to sleep, not knowing how cuddly she'd be. Relaxing once she returned to her rest, he let himself enjoy her softness nestled against him, as if she trusted him to keep her safe in her most vulnerable state. It was a novel feeling as he usually made people feel the exact opposite of safe.

Pressing his face to her hair, he inhaled deeply. "What am I going to do with you?" he murmured.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke in the still hour before dawn. A languid feeling rolled through her, weighting her limbs and making her reluctant to rise. Forcing open her eyes, it took her a moment to get her sluggish mind to comprehend what she was seeing. When it did, her former lethargy ran screaming for the hills. She was curled up with Jade, her head in the crook of his shoulder and one hand half-under his shirt. The realization that he was wearing clothes was about the only thing that kept her from dying of embarrassment. Still, she knew she was blushing deeply when she noted that he was holding her to him, one hand cupping her hip and the other on her knee.

Slowly lifting her head, she peered up and found him still asleep. Relaxing at dodging that mortifying confrontation, Kagome took a minute to study him while he was so unguarded. Face placid with sleep, his mouth just slightly open, Jade was impossibly adorable and young looking. She was struck with the sudden impulse to press her lips to his and see how he reacted to that wake-up call. Batting down the new surge of blood to her cheeks and the absurd inclination, she instead gave into a desire she'd had since she'd first laid eyes on him. Tentatively, she skimmed her hand up until she could lightly run her fingers through his golden hair. It was very soft, making her grin stupidly as she brushed his bangs away from his unadorned eyes.

Drawing in a long breath, Jade shifted, his arm tightening around her and his fingers flexing before he settled. Stifling her squeak, Kagome decided she'd better get up before she was smack-dab in the middle of the awkwardness she'd wanted to avoid. Carefully easing out of his hold, she sat up on the side of the bed and took a shaky breath. She forcefully pushed aside the wish to just snuggle back under the covers with him. She was getting entirely too caught up with the doctor, her soul beginning to feel whole only when his was nearby. Once the mission was over, he'd have only a small reluctance to say goodbye to her. She couldn't risk her heart again on a man who refused to risk his. If Jade felt otherwise, well, he'd just have to man-up and do the chasing, as unlikely as that was.

Rubbing her eyes, she sniffed wetly and then dressed as quickly as she could before scurrying to complete her morning routine.

When the door closed, red eyes flickered open, their owner sitting up. Leaning his head against the head of his bed, he stared at the ceiling, trying to settle his racing mind. Spreading his fingers over the cooling area Kagome had just vacated, Jade wondered if he'd be able to let her go when the time came; she who felt like an extension of himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After checking that the ship was on course, Jade joined Kagome on the deck. She once more had music playing and was just beginning her calisthenics. Spotting him as he leaned on the ship to watch her, she wavered in her form, but managed to steady herself.

"Good morning," she greeted. "What are you doing out here?"

"I promised to teach you more. After your stretches, we have time for an arte lesson or a combat lesson," he replied, crossing his arms.

Surprised, Kagome dropped the pose. "Really?"

Inclining his head, he motioned for her to finish. Her face heated and she waved her hands.

"Oh, I'm good," she assured him quickly.

Arching a brow, the Colonel let his disbelief show. "You've barely begun." When she shifted uneasily, he smirked. "So, my presence _is_ an inhibitor."

Shooting him a blazing scowl, she huffed and gave her back to him. Slowly, she went into her next form, closing her eyes and focusing on keeping her breathing even as the song picked up.

" _Don't say that you love me,"_ the singers protested, " _just tell me that you want me!"_

Blinking at those odd lyrics, Jade could tell the instant Kagome forgot he was there. Her muscles stopped straining quite so hard and her transitions became much smoother. She was like a flower opening and closing and bending in the breeze. It was rather lovely and he found himself peacefully content just watching her.

Mischief, however, sparked in his eyes as he spied a thin strip of purple over the top of her pants when she bent into another form.

"Are those the pair with the hot pink edging?" he asked, nearly making her jolt into a tumble. It distracted him from her delectable backside as she straightened.

Glaring at him over her shoulder, she tugged up her yoga pants to cover her panties. "Yes," she gritted out, before huffing to herself, "At least you don't have the Kama Sutra here."

Hearing her, he tipped his head to the side. "What is that?"

Biting her lip, she debated telling him. Seeing his curious, determined look, she knew he'd wheedle it out of her eventually. Relenting, she re-secured her ponytail as she explained in a no-nonsense tone.

"It's an ancient guide to a virtuous and gracious living, focusing on the nature of love and other aspects pertaining to pleasure oriented faculties of human life."

At his raised brows, she sighed, her shoulders drooping. "It also contains explicit instructions and pictures on sexual practices."

Chuckling, he stepped beside her. "Oh, really? Do tell."

Blushing brightly, Kagome swatted at him. "Shut up, you ridiculous tease."

Catching her hand, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "An unfounded accusation. You aren't typically so quick to make assumptions, Kagome."

Goose bumps broke out across her body at his heated words and the way he'd pulled her until their sides touched. Still a bit shaken from the intimacy of her waking, she nevertheless shyly raised her eyes to meet his. The fire banked in his normally impassive gaze had her breath quickening.

"Jade?" she asked faintly.

Pulling her trapped hand until her arm was stretched across his body, he wrapped his free hand around her waist. "I find myself loathed to let you return to a world that does not cherish you; does not light your eyes or understand your worth."

Swallowing her heart before it could fling itself at him, she gave a tremulous smile. "And this one does?"

Tipping his head to the side, Jade took in the hint of nervous anticipation about her. It was the vast vulnerability in her eyes that disturbed him on a fundamental level, however. He remembered how much she'd been hurt before-how many scars her first love had left in its wake. And he knew that he didn't trust anyone else not to break her further. Kagome could move the world if she loved someone enough. He decided then and there to lay claim to that kind of loyalty.

"What do you think?" he asked, spinning her into a dance as the music changed.

Laughing at the abrupt shift in mood, she nearly tumbled into him before he adjusted and smoothly righted them.

"Jade! You said combat or the Artes! We don't have time for dancing, too."

Her heart was still pounding in her chest at the moment they'd just shared. Was it possible that she'd underestimated him?

"I'm afraid you're correct. Come, I'll show you a few defensive moves. As you've pointed out, you're a ranged fighter. If something happens to put you in a situation where you're fighting hand-to-hand, focus on getting away, not necessarily immobilizing your opponent."

* * *

 **AN: Ha! A bed scene! And Tusk! And the Kama Sutra! A lot for one chapter. ;)**


	4. In Which Our Heroes Explore

Pushing up his glasses, Jade peered into the recess of the mountain. "'Ortion Cavern'? You've got to be kidding me," he grumbled to himself, making Kagome giggle, catching the group's attention.

At the Colonel simply waving them off, they began their journey into the cave, minus Ion, who stayed on the _Tartarus_. Kagome wrinkled her nose when Natalia stumbled upon some freaky monsters, but Asch had them beheaded before anyone else could react. That just proved-in her mind-that the teen still had some pretty deep feelings for his childhood friend.

When they arrived in a room with a mass quantity of machines and other unnerving instruments, Natalia's eyes widened.

"What is this place?"

"An abandoned fomicry research facility," Jade answered, examining the machines.

Asch was doing the same. "The calculation device is still running."

Moving towards him, Jade looked at the data he'd found. "Impressive. They were trying to create replicas of large objects by increasing the data collection area."

Anise shifted. "You mean, like houses and stuff?"

Shrugging, Jade shook his head. "Oh, larger than that. Even back when I was involved, we theoretically could have replicated a small island."

The guardian gaped. "That's huge!"

Suddenly, Asch's shoulders tightened. "Impossible! Look at the maximum replica size Van's research shows!"

Jade's lips thinned as he saw what Asch meant. "Thirty million square kilometers?! That's more than a tenth of Auldrant!"

Natalia blinked in confusion. "But, even if they succeeded in making something that size, there'd be no place to put it!"

Swiping his hands over the operation panel, Jade maneuvered through the information. "They also have a list of previous replica data. The Malkuth military should have disposed of this."

"Did Dist smuggle it out?" Asch demanded.

"Most likely. It's data from the people of the destroyed island of Hod."

Pocketing the data, the Colonel declared that they'd learned all they could at the lab. On their way out, they were attacked by something huge and nasty.

Kagome had a purifying arrow flying through the air without even thinking, the effect somewhat astonishing when Jade cast at the same time. A huge _boom_ shook the cavern as the two attacks obliterated the creature. For a moment, everyone simply stared in shock at the smoking ash trails where the creature had been. Then, the group slowly looked back at Kagome and Jade.

Laughing self-consciously, Kagome swung her bow over her shoulder. "Oops."

Jade smiled, gently nudging her forward. "I hadn't considered our abilities boosting each other's. The last time we fought together, you had an entirely different role to play."

"Yeah, catcher," she snorted.

"What the heck was that thing?" Anise finally yelped. "It was disgusting!"

"Fomicry research involves a number of chemicals that are harmful to living creatures. That may have been what caused this," Jade replied.

Kagome wondered if the group chocked the totality of the attack to her powers boosting Jade's, or if any of them realized that he'd thrown off the Fon slot seal. Mentally rolling her eyes, she stepped around the remains of the beasts Asch had destroyed on their way in. Soon enough, they emerged from the cavern and spotted the _Tartarus_.

"Welcome back!" Ion called to them happily.

Before they could reply, the ground abruptly began tossing under their feet. Kagome grabbed Jade to stay upright, not even blushing when he immediately secured her against him. For a split-second, she was afraid they were about to be thrown back into the Qlipoth. When the tremor passed, it took her an embarrassing amount of time to release her hold on the Colonel.

Luckily, Asch and Natalia were having a moment and Anise was worrying over Ion, so no one noticed.

"That earthquake may have been southern Rugnica falling," Asch stated.

Anise halted her attentions to the Fon Master. "What? Why?"

The teen scowled. "Because Luke destroyed the Sephiroth Tree supporting not only Akzeriuth, but southern Rugnica as well. It's slowly crumbling."

A shrewd gleam came to Jade's eyes, the kind he got when he was about to lead people to the conclusion he wanted. Kagome wondered if the kids even understood how much he was directing them.

"And what effect will this have on the other regions?" The doctor asked.

Asch glared at him. "Did you forget that we'd been having the Fon Master open the doors to the Sephiroth?"

Ion shook his head. "Even with the doors opened, the Passage Rings are protected with Yulian seals. No one can use them."

Looking like someone had shoved a lemon in his mouth, Asch gritted out, "Van can."

Hand on his chin, Jade put it all together. "In other words, Van is able to control the Sephiroth. Then, is his objective the further destruction of the Outer Lands?"

"That's what it looks like. Most likely the next to fall will be the area around St. Binah."

Kagome's attention snapped to Asch when she felt Luke's consciousness fade. Touching Jade's elbow, she quietly pointed that out to him as the group boarded the _Tartarus_. He jerked a nod and then moved to set a course as Kagome saw Natalia hanging back.

Remembering the girl's story from Jade's memories, Kagome felt a bit sorry for her. Drifting over to her, she tried to give her a supportive smile. "So, you and Asch, huh?" she asked as Asch moved to the other side of the deck.

Hand over her heart, Natalia sighed, something about the older woman putting her at ease. "I knew something was…off after the kidnapping, but I kept telling myself I was letting him down by not throwing myself whole-heartedly into helping him recover." Tears filled her eyes as her voice became faint. "It was so hard-he wasn't anything like _my_ Luke."

"And you felt guilty for resenting him not being," Kagome finished knowingly, causing Natalia to flinch. "What about now?"

Sniffling, she gave a sad smile. "Now, he's Asch and he doesn't need me anymore."

Wrapping her arm around the younger girl in comfort, Kagome wondered what she could say. When she looked over, she was just in time to spot Asch turn his attention away from them.

"Well, he sure moved fast to save you from those monsters for someone who doesn't need you," she noted.

Wiping her eyes, Natalia paused at that and then slowly brightened, as if afraid to get her hopes up.

"You're right," she agreed. "And, he _does_ remember me."

Clasping her hands, she hesitantly joined her childhood friend, who didn't seem as averse to her presence as she'd feared.

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed and caught up with Jade on the bridge inside. "I hate teenage angst," she grumbled. "Everything is the end of the world."

"You're a pillar of patience," he assured her with a smile.

She lightly elbowed him. "You're just saying that because _you_ don't want to deal with a crying female."

His smile widened. "Most certainly." He motioned to Ion when he came onto the bridge. "Perhaps it is time to speak with Grand Maestro Mohs."

"Ah, I was just thinking that."

"Then, we'll set a course for Daath."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

With the _Tartarus_ limping along, it was a while before they arrived at Daath. Asch took off as soon as they'd docked, leaving Natalia saddened and the rest of them bewildered. Attempting to push aside her personal feelings, Natalia struck up several conversations with a few of the people at the dock. She quickly learned that a war was about to start over the events at Akzeriuth.

"We have to do something about Mohs," Natalia insisted to her group.

Ion frowned and nodded. "Yes. Perhaps I can issue an edict from the cathedral and stop him."

Anise clenched her fists. "I'll come with you."

"Me, too," Natalia hurried to agree. "Together, maybe we can turn public opinion at least."

"The _Tartarus_ still needs repairs. Kagome and I will see what we can do about that while you're at the cathedral," Jade stated.

When the three had left, Kagome looked at her friend. "I don't know anything about fonmachines, Jade."

Smiling, he beckoned her to follow him as he walked towards the engine room. "That's fine. An assistant will suffice. The ship sustained so much damage in the fall, I believe we'll be forced to stop for serious repairs soon, anyway."

Making certain everything was shut off, Jade led her to the massive fonmachines. Her impressed expression made him laugh and tease her a bit before she chucked a wrench at his head. Barely catching it, he smothered his amusement and began trying to clear out the mud from the Qlipoth.

"Mass quantities of muck," he sighed a while later, crawling out of a tube and replacing the tool he'd been using in the toolbox. "It's jammed into the section allowing for land travel. Until we can get that fixed, the _Tartarus_ is confined to the sea."

Trying not to stare at the play of muscles she could see since he'd shucked his two outer layers, Kagome swallowed and nodded. Taking off his glasses, Jade frowned at the smudge on them and set them on his coat and uniform shirt.

"I'm not helping much," she said sheepishly. "I can probably get into places you can't. Want me to try?"

"It's filthy, Kagome," he warned her, wiping his hands on a rag. "And, I doubt that we can do much, to be honest. Not in a decent amount of time, anyway."

Before she could reply, Anise came tearing into the room. "Colonel! Ion and Natalia were taken by Oracle Knights! Mohs has them!"

Jade straightened. "Follow them and scout the situation," he ordered. "We'll try to find backup."

"Yes, sir," she agreed, taking off.

Watching him pull on his shirt and coat, Kagome propped her hand on her hip. "Asch is long gone, so you're either going to get military aid-which would cause an international incident-or you're going to find Guy, Luke, and Tear."

"Guy would be useful," Jade admitted, tugging up his gloves, "but why would I get the others, assuming Tear even returned to the Outer Lands?"

She snorted. "Maybe because you want the brat to redeem himself and he's been in time-out long enough? Or maybe because Tear's an Oracle Knight and could probably get us into the cathedral? And you know Tear's not going to let her brother continue unchecked. Once Luke gets over his pity-party and decides to return, she'll go with him."

He surprised her by stroking her cheek, a tender expression on his lovely features. Before she could ask, he pulled her flush against his chest and lowered his head to claim her lips. Kagome went still for half a second and then her body melted into him as she submitted shyly to his unhurried exploration. Her innocence in the matter was blatant, but Jade seemed quite content to teach her, his lips gliding sensually over hers, his tongue taking quick sips of her mouth. An embarrassingly girly noise escaped her as she let her hands slide up his chest to tangle in his too soft hair.

With one last tempting swipe of his tongue, he broke the kiss, ridiculously pleased at the fine tremors he could feel shaking her frame. She let her head rest against his sternum, her hands clenching in his coat.

"Jade?" she asked breathlessly.

"I find your intellect extremely arousing," he murmured in her ear, one hand burning a brand on the small of her back and one still on her neck.

Kagome couldn't help but grin through her bashfulness, pulling back to meet his eyes. They were full of his feelings, making her smile grow and her blush fade. Her nerves settled at the seriousness of his gaze, belying the banter of his words.

"You'll give me ideas," she chastised.

A wicked smirk pulled at his mouth. "I should hope so. However, as tempting as you are, there is a rather pressing situation demanding our attention."

"To Aramis Springs?" she asked, reluctantly stepping back.

One hand still on the small of her back, he agreed and led her out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Walking, they expected to reach the springs early the next day. Jade showed her a few more Fonic Artes that evening after they'd made camp and had a couple of hares roasting over a fire.

"With your soul restored, your control is excellent," he told her as they came to a stopping point and the game finished cooking.

"Thanks," she replied, blowing on her meat to cool it. "You know, you don't really need me here. You've got all this well in hand and your group isn't as incompetent as they seem."

"You're here to ensure I don't put them out of their misery," he stated, tossing a bone into the fire. "And because I am reluctant to part with you."

Brows in her hairline, Kagome gaped at his matter-of-fact admission. Swallowing thickly, she finished her meal in silence, something inside her quieting at his unbothered acceptance of the… _more_ that was between them. She couldn't remember a time when a man had told her anything like that.

"We going to take watches?" she asked, unrolling her sleeping bag later.

"No, my wards should suffice for a few hours, at least."

Going through her nightly custom, Kagome stepped into the trees to change into something she could sleep in and returned to brush her teeth. Jade caught his toothbrush when she tossed it to him, following her example. After returning the brushes and paste to her pack, she unzipped her sleeping bag and flopped onto it. Tugging out the band in her hair, she sighed happily and wiggled her toes as she scratched her scalp.

Jade watched her quietly, a small smile on his face.

"Are you going to keep watch after all, or are you going to share with me?" she frowned at him when he seemed content to sit beside the cheerful fire.

Smirking, he shed his gloves and coat before sitting beside her and unzipping his boots.

"Shippō was right: your boots are really tall," she muttered. "You only wear them like that to emphasize your eye-candy status, don't you?"

Setting them aside, he chuckled and unhooked his uniform shirt, leaving him in his undershirt. Looking down, he found Kagome watching him with dancing eyes, the firelight casting an ethereal light across her fair features.

"There was a scientist called Pavlov," she began unexpectedly. "He proposed the theory of conditioning. The experiment he conducted was on dogs. Basically, once a day for a long time, he'd ring a bell and then feed the dogs. Eventually, the dogs would salivate when the bell rang, even if no food followed. Conditioning by association."

Stretching out beside her, he rested on his elbow. "Simple and yet effective. I suppose tests were later done on humans?"

His free hand had pushed her tank up a bit so that his fingers could spread over the skin of her stomach. It made her very aware that she was in bed, _alone_ , with a man that had kissed her senseless a few hours before. Her body was totally betraying her, but she stubbornly ignored it and carefully plucked Jade's glasses from his face. The corners of his eyes crinkled with laughter as she set them on top of his neatly folded shirt.

"Yes, and thus began the battle of the sciences-physiology vs. psychology. The results had particular influence in the area of c—" she was cut off when Jade leaned forward and kissed her.

Smiling against his mouth, she let her hands press against his back, delighted with the firm muscles under the thin cotton. Jade slid his hand around her waist to anchor her to him, but otherwise didn't let it drift higher or lower. And, though he'd coaxed her tongue out to play with his, the kiss was strangely…sweet. It made her toes curl with the emotion in it more so than the lust. He wasn't rushing or pushing, he was inviting her to take a journey with him. Tugging him down, she was able to get him to drop some of his weight on her, pressing his hard angles against her soft curves and making her shudder at the sensation. She didn't think she'd mind if he never stopped.

When he finally did draw away, Kagome opened heavy eyes-her expression so perfectly suited to the bedroom that Jade nearly groaned. She broke through every one of his barriers, but what made her happy was simply the acknowledgement that he _did_ care for her. Not his power, not his position, just him and his recognition of her as someone important to him. Someone he wouldn't dismiss as he did most everyone else. It was so little, really. How could he _not_ pay attention to her when she'd seen every dark part of him and still looked at him like he held the stars in his hands?

Jade wasn't bothered by the brevity of their acquaintance; he'd decided that Kagome was _his_. He'd do everything in his considerable power to make certain she stayed that way.

"If you wanted a kiss, Kagome," he said, lips just barely brushing hers, "you could have just asked."

Hands on his sides, she grinned impishly. "Kiss me, please?" This time not enticing him with science or her grasp of it.

Happy to accommodate her, he pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth, the chaste gesture making her blush at the intimacy of it. Settling on his back, he didn't say anything when she hesitantly curled against him-only tugged her closer.

The fonic wards glowing with the firelight, the couple let sleep take them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"You have an odd fixation on my hair," the Colonel noted the next morning after her lesson on the Artes.

Face heated, she shrugged. "Yeah. It's just really pretty, like the golden color wheat becomes."

Amused and secretly flattered, he pressed a kiss to her temple and didn't tease her as she'd feared he might. They packed up camp and set off, her always a half step behind him.

"You're going to give Luke the cold shoulder at first, aren't you?"

Glancing to her, he didn't deny it. "Once broken, trust is doubly hard to forge. Regretful or not, he must face the consequences of his actions."

Catching his elbow, she tugged him to face her. When he did, she cupped his face and offered her support.

"Just giving him the opportunity is generous, Jade. His failings are not yours," she insisted.

"Ever do you see the best in those close to you," he sighed, holding her hands.

Smiling, she let him tuck her hand into the crook of his elbow as they resumed their trek. "Hey, Ion's got Anise, Luke's got Tear, and Asch has Natalia. Who else is going to be in your corner? Guy?"

The Colonel smirked. "Luke has Mieu as well."

"About Mieu: are those things on his head ears?"

"My boots and Mieu's ears-you question the most irrelevant matters."

Unable to prevent her eyes from dropping to his footwear and the path to their top, she sighed.

"Trust me when I say I appreciate your boots on an entirely different level from Mieu's cute ears."

Jade couldn't help but send her a heated look at that announcement. No, he wasn't letting her _ever_ escape him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I feel four auras approaching," Kagome told him when they reached the entrance to the springs.

Jade was satisfied with waiting-aiming to keep the other four off balance, most likely. He had a way of retaining the upper hand in anything, even when it seemed like he was conceding. As he leaned on a tree, she practiced modifying some Artes to suit her abilities more.

"We've been looking for you, Guy," Jade called when the four emerged from the cave. "Ah, I'm relieved; I was worried we might have missed you."

They paused in surprise.

"Colonel, Kagome, what are you doing here?" Tear asked when she'd recovered.

Kagome followed Jade as he approached the group, sending a smile to Mieu when he chirped a greeting.

"We wanted Guy to help us with something," the Colonel replied.

Guy's brows shot up. "Me?"

Nodding, Kagome shifted her backpack. "Yep. Ion and Natalia are being held captive by Mohs."

Luke jerked at that. "What?"

Turning narrowed eyes to him, Jade sniffed. "Oh, Luke, you're here, too."

Internally rolling her eyes, Kagome watched as Luke deflated and dropped his gaze. Jade was going to be awful to the kid for a while.

"Is that a problem?" the red head muttered.

Pushing up his glasses, Jade dismissed him. "No, not really. More importantly, if we don't rescue them, a war will start."

"Why?" Guy exclaimed.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Jade explained. "With the disappearance of Akzeriuth, Kimlasca has begun making preparations for war, blaming Malkuth for the destruction of the area and the death of both the princess and the goodwill ambassador."

Tear bit her lip in realization. "That's right…the people of the Outer Lands don't know why Akzeriuth disappeared, or that Natalia and Luke are alive."

Jade inclined his head. "Yes. Ion was captured on his way to the cathedral to stop Mohs."

Guy hit his palm with his hand. "Okay, count me in."

"Tear?" Kagome asked, getting a determined nod from the other female.

"Mieu will help, too!" Mieu declared over Luke's shoulder.

"I-I," Luke stuttered, his eyes on the ground as he seemed to struggle with himself.

Jade's red gaze was hard as he watched him, not offering anything one way or the other and so Kagome forced herself to remain silent as well. Guy, on the other hand, eagerly threw his friend a lifeline.

"Luke, let's save them both! We can't let a war start!"

Giving a weak, "Yeah," Luke agreed.

Beginning the return journey to Daath, Jade waved a hand over his shoulder. "Well, if you want to come with us, I won't stop you."

Wincing at the pain that barb inflicted on the replica, Kagome followed after the Colonel, hearing Tear explain to Luke that it would take time for Jade to trust him again.

"This is going to be painful," she grumbled, just loud enough for Jade to hear. "You're going to subject me to it, too, aren't you?"

Smirking, he lifted a shoulder. "I'm not a nice person. You should know that."

When the others caught up with them, the Colonel decided to give Kagome's nerves a break and not start in on Luke immediately. He waited until they'd been walking for a while and the tension had mostly dissipated, Luke not paying attention and drifting to walk beside him.

"Well, well, I never imagined travelling with _you_ again," he drawled.

Kagome sighed in long-suffering as Luke stammered out assurances that he wouldn't make that same mistake again.

"I certainly hope not," Jade stated, arching a brow, prompting the replica to offer a sincere apology.

"Come on, Jade," Guy broke in. "Remember when we all first met? Let's just take it easy."

Tear shook her head. "Too much has changed since then."

Slumping, Luke shuffled after them. "Yeah."

Frowning, Guy crossed his arms. "Jade, surely you're not so warped as to enjoy teasing poor, troubled children?"

Casting them a quick glance, the Colonel was singularly unbothered by Guy's chastising expression or Luke's dejected moping.

"At least I don't have to be with him for long. I guess I'll just have to manage."

Face falling, Guy turned pleading eyes on Kagome. "Kagome, can't you do something?"

Blinking at being addressed, she waved her hands as if to ward off the question. "Ah, don't bring me into this!"

"He'll listen to you!" Guy protested.

Her blue eyes stared at him in disbelief. "Have you _met_ Jade? He does as he pleases. Besides, you're cute, but not _that_ cute."

The blonde blushed a bit at her words, then crossed his arms in reluctant defeat. He could see Jade smirking, making him huff.

"I don't know why you bothered," Tear stated, glancing to him with a smile. "She always takes his side."

Mieu had been floating between the members of the group, happy to have most of his friends back. However, he kept coming back to Kagome and Jade, looking between them curiously. Kagome smelled an awful lot like Jade. Zipping forward, the cheagle sniffed at the priestess' mouth.

Kagome paused, her eyes crossing at the little guy's actions. The rest of the group stared in bewilderment. Catching his sides, she gently pulled Mieu away from her.

"What are you doing?"

Wiggling to be released, the cheagle darted out of her hands and subjected Jade to the same treatment. The Colonel arched a brow and stepped to the side to resume his course.

"That is most invasive, Mieu," he informed him blandly.

Mieu's ears drooped, but he didn't return to Luke. "Mieu does not understand," he whined, looking between the older two humans.

Finally realizing what he'd been smelling, Kagome turned a bright red. "Mieu! That's _none_ of your business!"

Jade let a smug smirk appear on his face, not affected in the least by the conversation. "What do you not understand, Mieu?"

"Jade!" Kagome swatted at him. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm simply curious as to what was confusing him," he replied innocently.

The others were listening raptly, having no idea what the conversation was about, but getting that Kagome was embarrassed by it.

Mieu's brows furrowed. "You are mates, but… _not_?"

"Humans don't have _mates_ ," Kagome gritted out, her eyebrow twitching in agitation.

"But we do have spouses," Guy piped up. "So, are you Jade's wife?"

" _No_ ," she glared at him before whirling on the silently laughing Jade. "I'm not, right? We didn't get married in some bizarre differing culture event that I didn't know was significant, did we? Because, I _will_ hurt you."

Outright grinning, he shook his head. "I believe those ceremonies are remarkably similar to your western cultures'."

"Thank goodness," she breathed. "Mama would _kill_ me and then turn her 'disappointed face' on you. That's probably worse, actually."

"She is remarkably adept at emotional manipulations for such an outwardly pleasant woman," he agreed.

Luke eyed them. "I can't imagine Jade as anyone's _boyfriend_ ," he muttered, dismissing the thought. "And, Kagome's so bubbly-there's no way."

Tear mentally gave him that. It was hard to picture the Colonel as being that close to another person, though he was strangely tolerant of Kagome.

"Besides, he's like…old," Luke finished.

Kagome moved to walk backwards so that she could see them. "You know, I'm not that much younger than Jade, brat. Watch who you're calling 'old'."

That thrown at them, she face forward and left them to their own conversation. It was a while before they realized they'd never gotten a definitive answer on the couple's relationship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Because they'd left early in the morning, they were able to reach Daath by the late afternoon. Kagome was glad as she didn't really want to make camp with them harping on her and Jade.

As they entered the city, the Colonel let the group know that Anise had gone ahead to scout the situation and they would have to find her.

"Where do you suppose she is?" Guy asked.

Jade shrugged. "She's very active, she may find us, first."

Luke frowned. "But, she might be running ahead, like that time at St. Binah."

Arching a brow, Jade snorted. "Anise doesn't run ahead needlessly. Unlike you."

Rubbing the back of his head, Luke backed down. "Okay, okay, let's wait for her, then."

Guy looked between them with incredulity. "Oh, come on, Luke! If you let him get away with that, he'll never stop teasing you!"

Kagome mentally agreed with that. If Luke didn't stand up for himself, Jade _would_ keep pecking at him until he did.

Luke only smiled sheepishly, however. "Well, he is right about me running ahead."

Brows up, Jade gave a mocking smile. "It seems you've learned a new trick. Why, it almost sounds like I'm the bad guy!"

Covering her mouth with her hand, Kagome tried not to laugh at the group's antics. She and Tear were forced to drag their attention back to the topic at hand, which was about the time that Anise showed up and jumped in front of Guy. The group watched in silence as the man careened into a vender's stall as he ran away from the girl.

"He should really see someone about that," Kagome noted dryly, wincing when a crate landed on the blonde's head.

Tear nodded emphatically.

"Anise!" Luke greeted, getting everyone's attention and causing the girl to stare at him.

"Whoa! Asch, you cut your hair!"

Flinching back, Luke shook his head. "I-I'm…"

Losing her hearts and excitement, Anise crossed her arms. "Oh, it's Luke. Why is the pampered prince here?!"

Jade chose that moment to cut off her tangent. "Anise, we've gathered the manpower to rescue Ion and Natalia. What is their situation?"

Giving up on Luke, she turned to the Colonel. "They've been taken to Oracle Headquarters beneath the cathedral."

"Security will be tight there, once inside," Jade pointed out.

Tear shifted, getting his attention. "Leave that to me."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes."

Watching her a moment, he smiled and then motioned for her to precede them. When he caught Kagome's eyes, he winked at the knowing gleam in them. Anise complaining about Ion getting captured drew their attention back to the group.

"Getting caught like that! What is he, a princess?"

Tear smiled at her sympathetically. "I just shows how important a figure he is."

Anise crossed her arms. "Well, yeah, I know that…but his personality is part of it, too. How can he be so, well, naïve?"

Patting Mieu on the back, Luke agreed. "He does seem to let other people use him a lot."

"Oh, come on!" Tear protested. "The Fon Master is a fine person." Her gaze flickered with memories as she sighed and partially gave into them. "Though, I will admit that he can be-at times-a bit too trusting."

Kagome's eyes lowered as her walk slowed a bit. Ion actually reminded her quite a bit of her younger self. She'd been kidnapped more than her fair share of times, too, and had to rely on her friends to save her. She'd like to think, though, that she'd gotten stronger since then and that her more trusting nature had brought her friends she wouldn't have made otherwise. Still, she wondered if Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had ever had a similar conversation about her.

"He'd make a perfect comedian, though," Guy interrupted her musings, making her brows furrow.

"With Anise as his foil, I suppose?" Jade added. "That would be something to see."

Fed up, Anise stomped her feet. "Argh! Stop it, all of you! I don't want to hear another bad word about Ion!"

Amused, Guy held up his hands. "Hey, you started it."

"I can complain about him, but nobody else can! You do it again, I'll kill you!" She yelled, storming ahead.

Luke stared after her with round eyes. "Whoa."

"I wonder why she's so upset?" Tear murmured to them.

Smirking, Guy glanced to Jade. "It's easy, right, Colonel?"

"Ah, the scent of love is in the air," he taunted.

Mieu darted to him, his little nose wiggling as he sniffed. "I don't smell anything. What's it smell like? Apple gels?"

Grinning, Jade shook his head. "More like a certain young religious leader."

The cheagle perked up. "Really? Wow! All humans smell like that when they're in love?"

Choking, Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "No, Mieu. Jade was speaking metaphorically. Anise likes Ion as more than a friend. It's really sweet." She elbowed Jade. "And you shouldn't tease her so much. Shame on you, too, Guy."

Laughing, Jade rubbed his side and relented. "Fine, fine. I'll leave the young lovers be."

Guy's eyes narrowed

as he watched the two. Crossing his arms, he glanced to Tear and Luke.

" _See_ ," he pouted, "he _does_ listen to her!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Tear got them inside the Headquarters by pretending to be reporting back on her special mission.

"Now what?" Anise asked.

Jade smiled back at her. "We use force, of course."

Giving him a deadpan look, she sighed. "I was afraid of that."

When they came to a room where Legrette and Mohs were having a conversation, they learned of Mohs' involvement from his own mouth and that he would be journeying to Baticul. When the two began to exit the room, the group dove into another nearby.

"Looks like they're gone," Anise told them when the coast was clear.

Standing, Guy moved toward the door. "Let's infiltrate headquarters quickly and stop this war."

"Before that," Jade halted them, "there's something I'd like to confirm, Luke. A lot of Oracle soldiers will be guarding the place we're going. You understand what this means, don't you?"

Hearing the ice in his tone, Kagome edged closer. She saw the moment his meaning hit Luke, the replica bowing his head and giving a faint nod. Swallowing, she wished she could protect him from what he was about to face, but knew that it was impossible.

"Good," Jade nodded. "Let's go."

Luckily, they were able to draw most of the guards away by ringing the assembly gong, but there were a few who lingered. Luke was forced to kill one soon after entering the basement. Kagome looked away, focusing on locating the two missing members of the group.

"That way," she pointed, feeling their auras.

Following her instructions, they fought their way to the room where Ion and Natalia were being held. Seeing Mieu distract a couple of the guards in front of the room was one of the funniest things Kagome had ever seen. Stifling her giggles, she met Jade's amused eyes and followed Luke into the room.

The two inside were overcome with relief upon seeing them, but Guy cut the chit-chat short by directing them to the need for escape. Together, the group booked it out of the city; not resting until they came to the Fourth Monument. Ion suggested that they ask Emperor Peony for help.

"Yes, I don't feel comfortable returning to Baticul with Mohs there," Natalia admitted. "Father trusts him and so he has his ear."

Heading toward the _Tartarus_ , Kagome patted a disappointed Natalia on her shoulder. "Asch will be back, Princess. He can take care of himself," she told her, correctly interpreting the girl's wistful expression.

Smiling, she nodded. "I just worry and I wish he hadn't left."

"Yeah, men tend to be ridiculously obtuse about our feelings, don't they?" the priestess commiserated.

Jade looked over his shoulder at them. "That's a sweeping generalization, Kagome."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "You have an unfair advantage, though, don't you?"

"I'd hardly call it 'unfair'," he countered blandly as they boarded the ship. "Perhaps 'utilizing untapped resources'. It's not my fault others aren't as inventive."

"Try 'recipient of the world's largest coincidence'," Kagome muttered.

"Are you guys as lost as I am?" Luke asked.

Guy rubbed his neck. "Yep."

"Just checking."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"We need repairs," Jade informed them after he and Guy once more checked the engines.

The group decided to head toward the nearest port, Keterburg Bay, and ask the governor for assistance. Kagome watched Jade intently as he set the course, but he didn't look at her.

"We've had a rather trying day," Ion pointed out. "Perhaps we should get some rest on the way to Keterburg."

"Good idea, Master Ion!" Anise chirped.

Jade waved them off, his attention still on the navigation system. Realizing he was not in the mood for company, Kagome gently touched his arm and made her way towards the room she'd been given. Jade had been letting her sleep in his room on the ship, but he'd always escorted her there. Without his express permission, Kagome didn't feel comfortable just barging into it-wasn't sure she'd even be able to with his wards. Her room was cold and uninviting-impersonal-and made more so by the foil of Jade's warm room. Slipping off her pack, Kagome flopped onto the bed and tiredly pulled off her boots. She suddenly missed her mother and Sango so much her chest hurt.


	5. In Which the Group Is Frustrated

Chapter Five: In Which the Group Is Frustrated

* * *

Later, Kagome was woken by the sensation of being lifted. Cracking open heavy eyes, she found Jade carrying her down the hall to his room.

"What are you doing?" she slurred, snuggling against him for warmth.

"You're in the wrong room," he told her quietly, settling her in his bed.

Rubbing her eyes, she watched him in confusion as he began taking off his uniform. "This is your room," she yawned.

Smiling, he hung up his coat and gloves. "Yes." At her sleepy, disoriented look, he faced her. "Kagome, I've put you where I want you."

That made sense to her half-asleep mind. "Okay," she murmured, pulling the covers up around her and shivering at the cold.

She was almost asleep again when the bed dipped behind her and a male body pressed against her back. Déjà vu hit her as chorded arms slid around her and the smell of cold magic filled her nose. A sense of safety enveloped her, sending her into a deeper and more pleasant sleep than she'd managed in that lonely room alone. Her last thought was to murmur his name.

Jade held her as tightly as he dared, disliking the neediness that had blossomed in him when it had become clear he would have to return to Keterburg. Upon entering his room and finding it empty of the little priestess, he'd simply stared at the bed until he'd realized that it held no appeal unless Kagome was in it. So, leaving the room, he'd marched straight to the one Kagome had been given, half wondering what he was going to say to get her to agree to come to his. When his knock went unanswered, he'd entered and had been surprised to find her asleep on the small twin mattress.

That had made things easier. He'd simply plucked her up and deposited her where he wanted her. Perhaps that hadn't been the way to go, but she didn't seem to have a problem with it. No, she had burrowed into him, immediately returning to her slumber after half-slurring his name.

Keterburg was going to dredge up more than he wanted it to and so he felt vindicated in indulging in a bit of selfishness. Still, he hadn't expected Kagome to be wearing _just_ a shirt and panties. Feeling the bow in front, he grinned against her shoulder and tried to will away the thoughts that bit of silk initiated. Of all pairs, she had to be wearing the one he'd first teased her about so long ago. He wondered how he could let her know they were his favorite without getting hit.

Tension easing, Jade sighed and let her even breathing lull him to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking in bed with Jade was beginning to be a routine, Kagome thought fuzzily as she drifted up from sleep. Her eyes widened, however, at the drastic difference that morning. That morning, she was only wearing her night shirt and panties, having not thought that anyone besides her would see them.

"Oh my God," she squeaked, blushing hotly when a chuckle shook the chest nestled against her back.

"Is this what you wear when you're alone?" he whispered huskily in her ear. "You've been holding out on me, Kagome."

Jerking, she flung herself to the other side of the bed, holding the sheets to her tightly. Jade laughed again, prompting her to roll over and face him. He looked sleep-tasseled and absurdly kissable as he watched her from his pillow.

"How did I end up here?" she demanded.

One corner of his lips hiked up. "You don't remember?"

Brows drawing together, Kagome tried to recall what had happened after she'd fallen asleep in that awful room. The hazy memory of Jade hauling her from her bed to sleep in his drifted up, making her stare at him incredulously. She blinked and remembered him telling her that he'd put her where he wanted her. Maybe she should be offended by that high-handed move, but she really wasn't. Instead, she softened and ducked her head shyly.

"Oh."

"Indeed," he smiled, a burst of tenderness unfurling in him at her bashfulness.

Reaching out, he snagged her waist and dragged her back to him, making her blush.

"I didn't know I'd be flashing anyone," she muttered in embarrassment.

Smirking, Jade let his fingers skim the top of her panties, following the white ribbon that wound around her waist. She sucked in a sharp breath at that, her eyes shooting up to watch him warily. Instead of replying, he leaned over her and kissed her. Kagome submitted instantly, feeling off-kilter from the morning's oddity. Instead of keeping it relatively chaste, however, Jade was stoking her own simmering passions, his hand sliding down her side to wrap around the soft skin of her thigh. Whimpering into his mouth, she decided that if he was allowed to do _that_ , she ought to be allowed to reciprocate. His muscles jumped when she tugged up his shirt to press her hands against his warm torso.

"Kagome," he groaned, the sound so full of want, it sent a rush of liquid heat straight to the apex of her thighs.

She really, really wanted to lick his neck-his uniform typically covering him nearly to his chin. Having it bared to her was making her pulse race and had her practically drooling to trace it with her tongue. Realizing that there wasn't anything stopping her from doing just that, she shifted and followed through on the impulse. Jade shuddered before grabbing her and rolling so that he was nestled between her legs.

She'd managed to get his shirt completely off in the move, gasping when he dropped his weight onto her and kissed her as if laying siege to her heart.

"This ribbon makes you look like a present," he rasped to her as he nipped her earlobe and traced her panties again. "Makes you look like you're waiting to be unwrapped," he finished, one hand sliding to cup her backside and bring her flush against a part of him she'd never encountered.

"Jade," she panted, letting her legs wrap around him as fonons began to vibrate in the air.

"Sh," he whispered against her mouth, pulling back to focus on her eyes. "I'm going to take care of you, Kagome Higurashi."

The vow hummed between them, his eyes and the emotions in them letting her know he was speaking of more than just that moment. Her breath hitched as she fully registered what he meant, the words heavier with the closeness they were enjoying.

"I…" her words trailed off as he stroked back her hair and smiled that small, honest smile that reached all the way to his red eyes.

"Trust me."

Heart full at his sincere plea…the candid desire in his eyes, Kagome let out a shaky breath and nodded. Kissing her gently again, he let his hands linger on her hips, their warmth making her shiver delightfully.

Pulling away, he smirked rakishly. "Are your panties ruined yet?"

At the completely unexpected comment, she blinked owlishly and then blushed bright red as she giggled. The burning arousal from before had cooled and so wrapping her arms around him, she only felt a lovely sense of rightness as he obliged her by letting his weight fall more heavily on her.

But, if his neck became damp with a few tears her giggles couldn't quite mask, he didn't draw attention to them. Smiling softly, he simply held her to him and reveled in the intimacy of the action.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He'd had to retrieve her backpack from her room, but Jade didn't seem bothered by that. He'd taken a quick shower and dressed before making the trip. When he returned, he found Kagome snuggled into his bathrobe, looking out the port window. She smiled when he set her pack on the floor and ducked her head before tucking her long hair behind her ears.

"You've always taken care of me, Jade," she pointed out quietly, her eyes hesitantly raising to his. "From the beginning, even when you didn't _have_ to. I-nobody's ever done that outside my family."

A tender emotion sparked in his gaze at the hint of her past those words contained. Because of the two instances of holding each others' souls, they knew more about each other than either was strictly comfortable with. They were slowly opening up of their own accord, however, and the feeling of belonging they were beginning to find with each other was breathtaking. Jade knew that Kagome's past was riddled with one-sided relationships and painful scars dealt to her heart.

Cupping her cheeks, he bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Take your time. I'll retrieve you if you aren't done by the time we dock."

Then, he disappeared out the door. Hand to her heart, Kagome wondered how in the world she was going to guard it against him. She really wished she could talk to her mother and Sango, her thought from the night before repeating loudly in her mind. Jade was slipping passed every defense she had…and she couldn't even bring herself to care.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome made sure she was finished before they docked, not wanting anyone to see her sneaking out of Jade's room. It's not that she was ashamed, she just felt like what she and Jade were beginning was…special. She didn't want people poking at it or them when her soul practically sang whenever Jade's was close. His vow had taken her by complete surprise and had soothed a part of her that had been holding back from him. Jade might misdirect or exaggerate, but he didn't outright lie. If he said he'd take care of her, then he would, and for someone as meticulous as Jade-as well connected as Jade-that was an enormous promise.

On the bridge, Jade was concentrating on working the navigation system, giving her time to appreciate him in his role as a soldier. However, with him back in his complete uniform, for some reason, Kagome found herself extremely turned on. He looked so rigid and contained that she itched to make him come apart, to see his eyes as passionate as they'd been when she'd pulled off his shirt. Biting her lip, she shoved those thoughts aside and forced her blush down. No one was on the bridge yet, so Kagome pressed a quick kiss to his cheek when she joined him.

"How much longer?"

Shooting her a smile, he maneuvered a few things and then straightened. "About ten minutes or so."

"Are you going to warn the others or just spring it on them?" she asked, leaning a hip against the railing.

Jade arched a brow, drawing a laugh from her as she shook her head.

"Stupid question. Apologies, Colonel."

Glancing across the large room, she double checked that no one was around before sidling up to him and slipping something into his pocket. Jade blinked and then looked to her in question, but she was already making her way to the door.

"I'll be on the deck," she called back, glad she'd turned away before he could see her flaming cheeks. She couldn't believe her audacity, but after his teasing, she'd wanted to get him back, just a little.

After she'd left, Jade reached into his pocket and felt his face slacken in surprise. When he pulled out the gift she'd left him, he found a pair of distinctive pink panties, a white ribbon twisted to tie a 'J' at the front. Pushing up his glasses, he couldn't help but laugh and shove the delightfully naughty gift back into his pocket.

With Kagome, perhaps Keterburg…perhaps the past would stay where it belonged on this visit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they'd docked and were disembarking, they were stopped by the military guards.

"Excuse me," one of them said, "I need to confirm your passports and ship registration."

"I'm Col. Jade Curtiss, Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces," Jade informed him, in full commander mode.

"M-my apologies," the soldier stammered, appropriately cowed. "I heard that you were killed at Akzeriuth."

Jade inclined his head. "That matter is top secret. Our ship's engine was damaged during our mission, so we stopped here. We're on our way to explain everything to Viscount Osborne." He motioned toward the _Tartarus_. "You may inspect the ship as you please."

"Yes sir! Shall I show you to the city?"

Waving him off, Jade led the others away from the docks. "That won't be necessary. This is my hometown; I'm familiar with the area."

"Wow! This is where you grew up?" Luke asked, looking at everything with wide eyes.

Kagome was beaming at the light snow that was falling as Jade affirmed Luke's question.

"Oh, this is the beautiful kind of snow," she exclaimed, twirling a bit. "It falls softly and then melts quickly."

Ion's eyes lit up at her sincere enjoyment of it. "Yes, is it always like this, Jade?"

Watching Kagome, Jade shook his head. "No. It can get very cold and the snow sometimes piles up over the doors. Most of the year, however, it isn't any worse than this."

Arm shooting out to steady Kagome when she slipped on some ice, Jade smirked at her. Kagome couldn't keep the happiness from her expression, however, and simply linked their arms after she regained her balance.

"I love this kind of snow," she sighed.

"Whoa! What a mansion!" Anise's shout drew their attention. "I want to marry the guy who lives here!"

Chuckling, Jade paused in front of the gate, allowing the group to get an impressive view of the large estate.

"He's still a bachelor, though he's in his thirties."

Anise turned adoring eyes up to him. "What? Don't tell me this belongs to you, Colonel! If it does, then I'll go ahead and settle for you."

Amused at her antics, he shook his head. "Even if it did, I'm afraid I'd have to decline."

"So mean," she huffed, then perked up as he continued.

"But the real owner might take you up on it. He finds every kind of woman to be his type."

"Who is it?"

Jade smirked. "His Imperial Majesty, Peony."

"All right!" Anise jumped up in excitement. "My husband's going to be loaded!"

Kagome was suddenly struck with something at the girl's words. Releasing Jade's arm, she cocked her head to the side.

"Anise, how much money do your parents still owe?"

That brought the vivacious girl up short, feeling put on the spot as everyone looked at her. Natalia blinked, feeling horrible that she hadn't ever wondered. Stepping forward, she gave the girl a concerned, but supportive look.

"For all that you're doing for Auldrant, Anise, Kimlasca can at least make sure your parents are taken care of."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "I'll see what my parents can do, too." He didn't mention his insecurity that they wouldn't accept him now that the truth of his birth had been revealed.

At the encouragement and concern in all the faces around her, Anise clenched her jaw against her emotions. Staring at the ground, she felt torn-her mind warring with her heart.

"We'll help however we can, Anise," Ion's gentle voice assured her.

In the end, it was his addition that broke her. Crossing her arms as if to hold herself, she sniffled. When Ion hesitantly patted her back, she threw herself at him, sobbing into his chest and repeatedly apologizing.

"Anise," he broke in, carefully returning her embrace, "why are you apologizing?"

Brokenly, she explained how Mohs had paid off her parents' debt but was basically using them and her as slaves because of it.

"Chin up, Anise," Jade told her when she was done, "Mohs is in Baticul. I doubt he's dragging your parents across the country."

Weakly meeting his gaze, she relaxed a bit when she saw no condemnation there.

"So, we just have to pluck them out from under his guard dogs and stick them with someone who won't let them be taken advantage of again," Kagome said, smiling. "Now, if only we knew somebody with connections."

Her tone turned teasing as she looked the group. Anise couldn't help but return her smile at that, the burden she'd been carrying lightening significantly at her friends' understanding and willingness to help.

"Let's speak to the governor first," Jade stated.

Agreeing, they followed him, Ion staying beside Anise for a moment longer. When she wouldn't look at him, he hesitantly clasped her hand. Head snapping up, she gaped at him, but he only offered a kind smile, his green eyes warm.

"It's all right, my precious one," he murmured.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, the girl nodded and stared deliberately ahead. Her hand, however, remained firmly in his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they reached the governor's building, a maid granted them entrance and opened the door to a huge office after gaping at Jade. Kagome was surprised that he didn't march right through the door, instead guiding her through via a hand on the small of her back. She shifted closer to him when he let his hand remain as they approached the governor.

"Brother!" the woman behind the desk exclaimed, on her feet as soon as she saw him.

"Nephry," he greeted with a small smile, "it's been a while, hasn't it? Not since your wedding, I believe."

"What's going on?" she demanded. "They said you'd been killed at Akzeriuth."

"We've come to tell you all about it."

The poor woman looked as if she were a hair's breath away from leaping over her desk at him. Jade acted as if he didn't notice, calmly introducing the shocked group to his sister.

"And, this is Kagome Higurashi," he finished.

Kagome flashed a radiant smile. "I've heard so much about you," she gushed, making Jade chuckle and Nephry's eyes widen. "I'm pleased we could meet, even if it's under poor circumstances."

"I-thank you,' Nephry recovered, shooting Jade an astonished look. "I'm happy to meet you as well."

Taking charge, Jade directed the group to seats and then had them recount their tale to the governor. All but Kagome. He smoothly took over the parts that included her, leaving her to enjoy her tea and the tale from other people's points of view. It took a while to finish and they'd gone through three pots of tea, but the story was told.

"That's an incredible story," the governor told her brother before her eyes slid to Kagome. The priestess was seated in a chair, Jade standing at her side. "But, I'm unsure how _you_ became involved."

Kagome shrugged, setting aside her cup. Jade hadn't spoken of his time in her world, only that she and Tear had been the reason the group hadn't died in the fall to the Qlipoth.

"Jade asked for my help," she replied as if that explained everything.

"But _when_?" Guy whined. "It's just like that time with the merchant!"

Recognizing the unyielding expression in Jade's eyes, Nephry wisely realized that she'd get no more out of him or Kagome.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe," she stated with finality, indicating that the subject was closed. "I'll have the repairs begun immediately on the _Tartarus_. Once it's finished, please go see Emperor Peony. He's been very worried."

Jade tipped his head to the side curiously. "Oh? Didn't everyone believe I was dead?"

She smiled ruefully. "His Majesty was the only one who believed you were still alive. I'll book a room at the inn for you and your group. Please get some rest."

"Thanks, Nephry," Jade smiled.

Kagome hung back, sliding between Luke and Nephry and effectively preventing the governor from calling out to the replica. A pleasant expression was on the priestess' face, but her eyes were hard and flashed a warning when she realized what the governor had been about to do.

"Luke knows he's a replica and that Jade is the creator of fomicry," she stated lowly, seeing the woman flinch and knowing that she'd guessed correctly. "Poking at Jade's past and telling his secrets to a kid isn't exactly my idea of family."

Straightening, Nephry narrowed her gaze. "And you know all about it?"

"About Professor Nebilim? Sure," Kagome admitted easily.

Shocked, the blonde woman sank into her chair. "I worry that he still wants to resurrect her. He was such a devil as a child, with no regard for life."

Letting her ire fade, Kagome sighed. "Jade doesn't want that anymore. He wants forgiveness from his professor and a replica can't give him that. It won't remember anything from the past. And, he has a large appreciation for life now, Governor. In fact, he met me and my adopted brother by saving us from a pretty unsightly creature."

"He's my brother, it's my job to worry about him," Nephry stated with her lips tipped up, her heart lightening at the odd girl's assurances.

Kagome grinned. "I have a blood brother and an adopted one, I know where you're coming from. Trust Jade, though. He once put my soul back together for me and so I've seen his regard for life first hand."

Nephry blinked at that statement, getting the notion that the girl wasn't speaking metaphorically. "Now that is a story I'd like to hear."

Winking, Kagome moved to leave. "Maybe someday. It's really long. Really, _really_ long."

As the door clicked closed behind her, Nephry tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled to herself. She'd have to keep an eye on that woman. Anyone that had gotten Jade to spill his secrets was someone very interesting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flaring her senses, Kagome easily found Jade's aura. Following it, she found him checking in their group at the inn.

Natalia spotted her and smiled when the priestess joined them. "Jade said this town caters to tourists. There's a spa and a casino nearby."

"A spa?" Kagome perked up as Jade came up beside her.

His lips twitched at her blatant longing. "Yes, it has an excellent reputation. Would you like to visit?"

"God, yes," she practically moaned. "You'll have my undying appreciation."

The men in the group shifted uncomfortably, sans Jade, who simply smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind. What about the rest of you ladies?"

They all eagerly agreed, while the males decided to check out the casinos and attractions.

"Let me drop off my stuff," Kagome said, getting nods as the others had the same idea.

Jade passed them their keys and told them he'd wait in the lobby. With the promise of fun and relaxation, it didn't take them long at all to return.

"This way," the Colonel motioned, offering Kagome his arm.

The spa was next door and upon entering, Kagome stared wide-eyed at the opulence.

"Woah," Anise muttered. "Are you sure we can afford this?"

"The governor can," Jade told her.

Indeed, when they reached the front desk, the staff was practically running over themselves to assist the group. Apparently, Nephry had already scheduled reservations for them.

"Dr. Balfour! What an honour!" The clerk gushed, staring at him with stars in her eyes.

Kagome looked at her in disbelief as she pretty much shoved her breasts in Jade's face. Another woman pushed the clerk aside and yelled at her to get back to work.

"He's not for the likes of _you_ ," the older woman sniffed, making the clerk burst into tears and flee the scene.

"Er, does this happen often?" Kagome asked him.

Sighing, he shrugged. "Occasionally."

"Dude, you didn't even _look_ ," Luke muttered. "They were right there!"

Kagome shot him a look that raised the hair on the back of his neck. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he shrieked, diving behind Tear.

"Colonel," the woman now behind the desk greeted, "the governor sent over her compliments."

Recognizing her as the woman that had owned the spa since he'd been a child, Jade nodded. "Just the ladies, I believe, Gilda. Unless you would like to stay, Ion?"

"It might be good for your health," Anise agreed.

Smiling, he shook his head. "Ah, no thank you. I'll be fine, Anise."

"We'll find you in a couple of hours," Kagome told Jade, making the corners of his eyes crinkle in amusement.

"If you can tear yourselves away," he teased. "I may have miscalculated bringing you here."

"You?" Kagome snorted. "Doubtful, Jade. Go on and do whatever it is guys do when their females aren't around."

Releasing her, he waved and departed with the rest of the males. Rubbing her hands together, Kagome grinned at the girls left.

"Now, that they're gone, let's get down to pretending we aren't running headlong over multiple countries."

Giggling, they agreed and followed Gilda into the spa. Gilda watched them discreetly, wondering at the woman the Colonel had brought in on his arm. While the clients were pulling on fluffy robes, she gave a few side orders to her employees. If that was the Colonel's lady, she didn't care who else was in the group, that woman was getting special treatment.

"We need one of these in Baticul," Natalia groaned later as a masseuse worked out the knots in her back.

"I may not ever leave," Kagome agreed from the table beside her.

Anise was snoring, having fallen asleep halfway through the massage. Tear giggled at the young girl's slight drooling, but thought she looked quite adorable without her no nonsense shell.

"What's next?"

"You have the option of a mud bath, a wrap, or mani-pedi next," Gilda stated.

"Oh, _please_ the mani-pedi," Kagome groaned, looking forlornly at her hands. "I've nearly forgotten how to be a girl with everything that's happened the last few years."

Natalia rolled her head to look at her. "You're a lovely person, Kagome," she countered. "The bow is just killer on pretty hands."

Laughing, Kagome had to concur with that. "That's true. So, I've been meaning to ask you, Natalia: what did Asch say to you on the _Tartarus_ before we reached Daath?"

Blushing, the princess averted her eyes. "It wasn't so much what he said," she stated softly. "I just…he's still-I…"

Tear sat up as the massage ended, pulling on her robe as the others did. "He's still _yours_ ," she stated knowingly.

Smiling a pleased, shy smile, Natalia nodded. "Yes. Whatever else, I believe that. I believe in _him_."

Anise snorted awake, rubbing her eyes and staring blearily at them. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," Kagome assured her. "We were wondering if you'd told Ion his crush isn't one-sided."

Face flaming, Anise flipped her off and scurried out of the room. The older women grinned at each other and happily followed their guide toward their next appointment.

"What about you, Tear?" Kagome inquired, looking at the rows of polish options. "Anyone special in your life?"

Biting her lip, the soldier brushed back her hair. "I don't have time for that right now."

"Well, Luke's definitely enamored of your chest," she stated dryly.

Wrinkling her nose, Tear rolled her eyes. "In some ways he's really changed and in others, he such a-such a _boy_!"

"Males do mature slower than females," Natalia pointed out. "Asch's temper is still quick to ignite."

"What about the Colonel?" Tear asked, looking to Kagome as they settled in the special chairs.

Blinking at her, Kagome raised a brow in question. "What about him?"

Natalia's eyes were sparkling as she joined in. "Is he like that _all_ the time? He's always six steps ahead of everyone. That would annoy me, feeling like he was constantly leading me around."

"Er, he _does_ constantly lead the group around."

The princess waved that away. "I meant in a relationship. He's reliable, but doesn't his all-knowing personality grate on you?"

Lifting a shoulder, Kagome smiled. "Jade is Jade. He does have more experience on a lot of things than I do. It would be foolish to disregard his advice simply because I don't like that he knew it before I did. Besides, he listens to us and he does take our opinions into consideration."

Anise scowled at her. "You make him sound like your commanding officer, not your friend."

"Do I?" she asked innocently, raising her foot when the spa specialist motioned for it. "He makes a very good commanding officer."

"Kagome!" Natalia whined. "You seriously won't tell us anything about him?"

"You've been traveling with him for a long time," she countered. "You know tons of things about him."

Gilda hid her smirk as the priestess deftly danced in and out of the traps her friends laid for her. By the end of the hour, they were no closer to finding out if Kagome and Jade were even _in_ a relationship than they had been at the beginning.

Feeling a bit sorry for them, Kagome finally relented and threw them a bone. "Look, at one point in my life a witch had created a golem and stolen a piece of my soul to animate it." Her face took on a haunted cast as she touched her chest. "I dealt with the loss for over a decade until I met Jade."

Looking at them, she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling as her shadows fled. "He returned my soul to me, stitching it back together until it was strong enough to never be sundered again."

Natalia had her hands over her heart while Tear was staring at her in awe. Even Anise had a soft expression in her eyes.

"Wow," the princess finally got out. "As far as grand romantic gestures, you can't really top that, can you?"

Chuckling, Kagome shook her head at her. "Ah, it wasn't meant to be romantic. Jade's very practical, you know. The golem offended him on a fundamental level. And, he'd sort of decided I'd be useful to him on something he was working on."

Tear nudged her. "But, it explains why you have such a deep trust in him."

Shrugging, Kagome didn't answer that. Before she could change the subject, Gilda and a couple of her workers returned bearing changes of clothes.

"Oh, we didn't request anything," Natalia protested.

"Nonsense. After all the work we put into you, we won't let you wear those travelling clothes out!"

Accepting the gift, the girls thanked her profusely and then had an enjoyable time getting ready. They'd all been given lovely dresses, but Kagome's had pale green designs embroidered on the hem and around the waist. The girls exclaimed over it, Kagome wondering if it'd been meant for Natalia. Gilda cut that train of thought off, telling them that each female received the correct clothes. Blushing, Kagome hesitantly accepted that as Gilda assured them that their original clothes would be cleaned and returned to their rooms by the next morning. Waving their goodbyes, the females stepped out of the spa.

"How will we know where the guys are?" Natalia asked.

Anise bounced next to her. "Kagome can sense their auras. It came in handy when we were rescuing you and Master Ion."

"That way," Kagome gestured toward the casino.

When they arrived, they found Guy edging away from a couple of female admirers, Ion sniffing at some sort of blue smoking drink and Luke arguing about the slot machines with a bouncer. Jade was seated at a table, entertained by the whole thing. Seeing their approach out of the corner of his eyes, the Colonel turned his attention to them.

Kagome looked softer and more relaxed than he'd ever seen her, the dress she was sporting a perfect complement to her. It was the expressions on the other girls' faces that took him aback. They were looking at him as if he'd suddenly begun spouting poetry and presenting flowers to them.

"Are you well?" he asked, his brows furrowed at the blushes on all but Kagome's face.

"So concerned," Anise sighed, hearts in her gaze.

"Guy, you could learn a thing or two from the Colonel," Natalia scolded as the other blonde scuttled over.

"You as well, Luke," Tear huffed.

Ion finally pushed away the dodgy drink and then stared at the females in confusion. He found the other males equally as confused.

"He's just been sitting there," Guy protested. "What could I learn from that?"

Jade glanced to Kagome for answers, finding her eyes dancing with her mirth. Smiling at her mischief-because he had no doubts that she'd set the other males up to be pecked at-he stood and drew out a chair for her.

"Are you joining us? You all look lovely; we're fortunate to be graced with such beauty."

Murmuring her thanks, Kagome slid into the chair, ignoring the other three females as they sighed dreamily in unison.

"We really enjoyed that, Jade," she told him happily. "Your sister is awesome."

"She'll be pleased to hear it," he replied, flagging down a passing waitress.

"Col. Curtiss!" she beamed, "It's been forever since you stopped in! What'll it be, sugar?"

Jade looked around the table in question, allowing the group to order for themselves.

"Sure thing," she chirped, popping her gum and then sauntering away.

Anise was staring around the casino curiously. "Hey, didn't we hear someone say that one of the machine's prizes was a castle?"

Tear rolled her eyes. "You're not thinking of playing are you? You're not old enough."

Luke leaned back in his chair, still not totally sure why the girls had earlier been gushing over Jade. "Well, you could always have a parent chaperone you."

Immediately, the girl turned pleading eyes to Jade. "How about that allowance, Dad?"

"I'll pass, thank you," he drawled.

Anise huffed and endured a good-natured round of teasing as the waitress returned with their drinks. Conversation was good and the occasional floor-show made for nice entertainment. Eventually Natalia looked over and found Kagome in a low conversation with Jade. He had an arm across the back of her chair and their heads were bent together as they spoke. Whatever he said made Kagome throw back her head and laugh, her expression suffused with glee.

"It's true," he insisted with a smile.

Laughter settling, she shook her head. "That's totally bizarre, Jade. But, changing the subject, does this place serve real food? I'm getting hungry."

"Mieu, too!" the cheagle exclaimed, floating around them.

Everyone realized how long it had been since they'd eaten and so soon left the casino. Stepping outside, they were hit with a significant drop of temperature as night had fallen.

"It's so cold!" Mieu shivered. "The sorcerer's ring is freezing my tummy."

Tear smiled at him before looking around. "It may be a little cold, but this town is so beautiful at night, moonlight on the silver snow…"

Sighing, Natalia let a wistful expression pull at her lips. "Wouldn't it be splendid to walk with a gentleman through such beauty?"

Anise nodded heartily. "That would be great!"

Their moment of longing was broken by Luke sneezing rapidly and declaring that his belly was going to freeze solid, too. Guy's shoulders were slumped as he slogged along beside his best friend, complaining about the ladies at resorts getting too close when they talked to him.

"Well," Natalia huffed, crossing her arms as the two men and one cheagle floated ahead, "it seems there is little hope for that in _this_ group."

Anise frowned. "Where is the Colonel?"

"Ah, I believe he and Kagome went that way," Ion replied, pointing down a side-street.

Peering in that direction, they saw the older two taking a path through what looked like a park.

"Let's follow them," Anise demanded, already slinking that way.

It was with only mild reluctance that they gave in to their curiosity. Careful to stay out of earshot and eyesight, the smaller group stalked the couple into the snow-covered park. A crystal lake was frozen over, reflecting the moonlight and giving the scene an otherworldly appearance. Trees bowed with snow along its banks, but the paths were meticulously cleared of snow and ice.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, but we shouldn't stay long," Jade told her. "You've traded your boots for bits of frippery."

Giggling, she pulled him to the pier, admiring the mirror-like lake. "I don't have my music with me," she sighed, "otherwise I'd wheedle you for a dance."

"That is a change of roles," he stated with a smile.

"Come on, a night as beautiful as this, a small bit of peace before the chaos of tomorrow, it's practically begging for a dance!" She waved at their surroundings.

Pushing up his glasses, he shook his head and slid easily into the beginning position for a waltz. "I suppose the _lack_ of music might make it more romantic?"

Brightening, Kagome followed his lead, her eyes sparkling with surprised happiness. "Oh, I'd never accuse you of something so prosaic," she teased back.

Natalia and Tear stifled their squeals at the picture the two made, dancing over a silver lake, bathed in moonlight. The two on the pier waltzed for a time, their conversation too low for the eavesdroppers to hear. Eventually however, Kagome shivered as the wind picked up, sending her dress whipping about the couple's ankles.

"If you still wish to eat, we'd best go," Jade told her quietly.

"If we must," she agreed, rubbing her arms. "It gets cold _fast_ here at night."

"Yes, and you don't need to get sick," he chastised her mildly as they made their way out of the park.

"You'd make an awful nurse."

"Indeed."

"They were so close," Natalia whined to the others.

Ion looked at them in confusion. "Close to what?"

Tear gave him a rueful smile. "We're still not sure what their relationship is. They could be simply really good friends. Every time it seems like they're about to have a moment-nothing happens."

The Fon Master fiddled with his staff as he hesitantly offered, "But, didn't you say that Kagome can sense auras? She's probably known every time you've spied on them."

"If she's paying attention," Anise pointed out. "We need to try to catch her unaware."

"So close," Natalia whimpered again. "I can't stand it! The not knowing is killing me!"

"Come on, let's get some food."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the split parties rejoined and had a pleasant meal in the hotel's restaurant, Kagome was feeling the adventure catch up with her. Stifling a yawn, she propped her head up on her hand and let the conversation drift around her.

The group couldn't help but fall silent as it became apparent that Kagome was nearly asleep in her chair. The Colonel set down his cup of tea and wrapped an arm around the priestess when she began to list forward.

"What _did_ you girls get up to?" he asked Tear as he propped Kagome up.

Blue eyes cracked open as she fuzzily realized she'd started dozing. An amused Jade was keeping her from face planting into the table.

"I'm awake!" She jerked, causing her friends to laugh.

"We just enjoyed the spa's amenities," Tear answered Jade.

"Though, Gilda was really doting on Kagome," Natalia noted.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "She was doting on all of us."

"Come, Kagome," Jade said with a fond grin as he stood, "I'll make sure you actually get to your room instead of the nearest flat surface."

"I'm not that incompetent," she grumbled, nevertheless letting him lead her from the room, his hand cupping her elbow.

Only Ion saw how Jade's hand slid down to her waist, or the way Kagome leaned into him before they disappeared. Smiling softly at the sweetness of it, he finally understood what the girls had been talking about earlier. There was nothing overt in the couple's manner to suggest anything more than a deep friendship, but _something_ about them seemed to scream that they were more.

Slipping away from the group at the table, Ion followed the older two. They didn't head straight to Kagome's room, instead, the priestess got her second wind and wanted to see the arts fair in the exhibit hall. For a moment, Ion debated returning to the others, but he was curious about the artists as well. Mind made up, he followed the couple. Kagome had perked up, happily examining each table and chatting with the artists selling their art. Jade let her, seemingly content to keep her company.

"Oh, this reminds me of you!" Kagome exclaimed, drawing the two males' attention to a ring.

Inching closer while still trying to stay out of sight, Ion could just make out the details. Delicate silver vines had been wound around a dainty band of jade. The vines curled up to hold a deep crimson ruby, almost the exact shade of Jade's eyes. The overall effect was similar to a flower covered in frost. It was extremely unique, but was actually quite stunning.

"I've never seen anything like it," she stated in awe as the artist came over to them.

"Ah, I'm especially proud of that piece," he admitted with a grin. "It's just on display, I'm afraid, as it was commissioned. The gentleman wanted something special for his significant other, something that made a statement without being gaudy. He specifically asked for these three mediums, which was quite challenging, I must say."

Jade studied it carefully. "It is exquisite. I'm sure he'll be pleased with the result."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I can't imagine anyone able to _not_ adore it. You're very talented. Is it an anniversary gift?"

The vendor grinned. "He didn't say. I got the impression it might be a deposit _for_ anniversaries, though, if you get my meaning."

Lighting up, Kagome matched his expression. "An engagement ring? It must bring you happiness knowing that you contribute to such an important moment for people. Have you met the woman? Do you think she'll say yes?"

Laughing, he plucked up the ring. "I've met her briefly, but I don't know what her answer will be. What do you think?"

Biting her lip, she glanced from him to the ring, then to Jade who had drifted down slightly to look at something else. Her smile reemerged as she returned her attention to the vendor.

"I think that he must really love her to go to all the trouble for her. He could have gotten any kind of engagement ring, but he had you make her one…one crafted from things that meant something to him. No one else will ever have a piece like that. If he means even half that to her, then I think he has nothing to worry about." Kagome tipped her head to him. "It's a lovely story. Thank you for sharing it with us."

Obviously charmed, the artist held the ring out to her. "Thank you for appreciating my work so much. Would you like to try it on? I won't tell, if you won't."

It was clear by the longing look she cast it that she really wanted to take him up on the offer. She hesitated, however, not wanting to intrude on someone else's story.

"Go ahead, Kagome," Jade urged her as he came back after hearing the last bit. "You won't hurt it. As you noted, too, the ring is an original."

Relenting, Kagome nodded and slid the ring onto her left ring finger, staring wistfully at it. It fit her amazingly well and as soon as she saw it on her hand, she fell in love with it. Finally, she sighed and forced herself to return it to the jovial vendor.

"It really is gorgeous. I hope that she says yes."

Carefully returning the ring to its box, the man beamed. "Me, too, miss. And, remember me if that happy occasion comes up in _your_ life, please," he cajoled, his eyes darting between Kagome and Jade.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, she sputtered, but Jade simply smiled and accepted the artist's card. Ion watched as Kagome huffed at Jade, who was clearly amused at her embarrassment. The girls were right…every time the couple was on the precipice of having a moment, it sailed right on passed them. He was beginning to appreciate Natalia's frustration.


	6. In Which Flowers Are Named

**AN:** Okay, the 'get it up by Christmas' thing didn't work out. Sorry about that. I travel during the holidays and last minute fine-tuning beta reading didn't happen like I wanted. I'm back, though! I'm currently working on tweaking the epilogue, so hopefully, no more delays. I also hope that all of you had a wonderful holiday and that this new year will be even better for you! On with the show...

* * *

Kagome chattered happily to Jade about the different types of art that had been for sale as they made their way to the room they were staying in. Her words faltered momentarily when Jade calmly took her hand, easily lacing their fingers as they walked. Lifting her eyes, she found him smiling quietly at her while he listened.

"Are you going to tell me why I was suddenly a paragon of chivalry tonight?" he asked as her conversation faded.

Giggling, she squeezed his fingers, finding herself just a bit giddy at the simple joy of holding hands with him. That he'd initiated it made it all the sweeter.

"I teased them a bit by refusing to tell them anything of note about you. They were so dejected by the end that I felt sorry for them. So, I gave up the story about you getting my soul back for me. Apparently, that was the romantic gesture to end all romantic gestures, despite my words to the contrary."

That drew a chuckle from him as they reached the room. Unlocking the door, Jade held it open for her and followed behind.

"That _wasn't_ romantic to you?" he asked, tossing another log on the fire.

Settling on the sofa, Kagome kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs under her. "Shut up. You didn't do it for any other reason than my powers were inhibited by the schism."

He frowned, tugging off his gloves and coat before settling beside her. "On the contrary, though that was a large part of it, I was fond of you by then. But, perhaps _this_ gesture will please you more as it _is_ intended to be somewhat romantic," he teased, passing her a wooden box.

Accepting it curiously, Kagome opened the lid and felt her eyes widen. He'd bought her the hair combs she'd lingered over at the fair. They were an unnecessary extravagance and she'd long learned to do without things that she didn't _need_. In fact, the clothes she'd been given at the spa were the first new things she'd had in…she couldn't remember the last time she'd bought clothes. In the Feudal Era, simply having clean water was a luxury and in the modern era, the shrine didn't make a lot of money. With her having no job and basically being a drain on those self-same meager finances, Kagome tried not to ask for things.

Her heart hurt at the gesture. Running her finger over the intricately carved flowers and the embedded sapphires, she forced herself to push them back towards him.

"Jade, this is too much," she whispered, her eyes shining when they met his.

His lips parted, but he paused what he had been about to say when he seemed to understand what she had left silent. Softening, he accepted the gift and set the box on the backrest. Then, he pulled off his boots and stretched out beside her, smiling when she shifted to curl up against him, her legs tangling with his. Propped up on his elbow, he looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

Her contentment fled when she felt him slide the combs into her locks, pinning them back. "Jade—"

"I told you," he interrupted, "I'm going to take care of you, little flower. If all you ask of me is a set of hair combs, I will find other things to spoil you with."

Red flooded her cheeks and raced down her neck at the promise in his words and the intensity of his eyes.

"I didn't ask," she whispered.

His lips tipped up. "Not in so many words, no, but the only thing you wanted more at that fair was the jade ring. Do you think that taking care of you extends only to food and shelter, Kagome?"

Understanding lit her face and her brows shot up in surprise. " _You_ set up the spa and just used Nephry's name!"

His smile stretched into a grin. "She didn't mind arranging things for the others. Didn't you enjoy it?"

Sitting up, she gaped down at him as he scooted to lay on his back. Hand creeping up, Kagome carefully touched one of the combs in her hair. He must have gotten her the lovely dress and slippers, too, she noted. Swallowing thickly, she momentarily floundered, unsure how to handle the physical evidence of his courting. Because, that's what he was doing, she knew. She'd been around demons long enough to recognize courting rituals and Jade had some strong demonic tendencies, probably due to the high concentration of magic that he wielded. Right now, with her, he was proving himself to be an able provider to _all_ of her needs.

Laughing wetly, she turned so that her feet were tucked under his arm, warming against the chill. Jade didn't mind, curling a hand up over her knee as he watched her.

"I enjoyed every minute of it," she admitted, resting her chin on the knee he wasn't holding. "Thank you, Jade."

Expression smugly pleased, he fingered the hem of her dress absently. "You're welcome."

They stayed silent for a while, content being together with only the fire for light. The room was still around them as Jade relaxed into the cushions of the sofa and Kagome thought about all that had happened since they had docked in Keterburg. Something he'd said earlier jumped to the forefront of her mind, making her snap her attention to him. Feeling her intent gaze, Jade opened his eyes and arched a brow in question.

"I didn't peg you as one to dole out pet names," she half-asked, wondering if she'd even heard him correctly.

His chest rumbled in drowsy amusement. "No, but you are very much like a flower: brightening the dreariest place with your mere presence, bending when necessary, but staying firmly rooted in what you believe in." He slid his hand under her dress to hold the back of her calf. "So pretty and so obstinate unless coaxed into bloom."

Tugging lightly, he drew her leg up so that he could press a kiss to the inside of her ankle. Licking her lips at the gesture and the mischief pushing the sleep from his eyes, Kagome felt the air charge.

"I don't even get a specific flower? Just one in general?" she asked, trying to keep her breathing steady as he nipped her skin in retaliation.

" 'Hibiscus' doesn't flow easily," he drawled. "Sunflower? Daisy? Will-o-the-wisp?"

Giggling, as he punctuated every suggestion with a kiss, she mock-glared. "Definitely not."

"Buttercup?" he drawled, catching her hand and lacing their fingers. "Dandelion? Rhododendron?"

Outright laughing at that, she shook her head. "You're being ridiculous."

Suddenly sitting, Jade let his lips linger at the corner of her mouth. Her mirth faded as his voice dropped and their fonons began buzzing again.

"Lotus," he breathed against her skin, as if branding the name into her.

Meeting his eyes and finding them dilated, as if to catch every part of her, she felt her breath hitch. Reaching up, she slid off his glasses, suddenly wanting to see his face without the obstruction. He let her, wrapping a hand around her waist and returning to his reclining position. Kagome went with him, setting his glasses with the hair combs' box. Stretching out on his chest, she hooked a finger in the top of his uniform shirt.

"Doesn't this get uncomfortable?" she murmured, deciding not to protest the last flower he'd suggested. That had been his only serious offering and the implications were too much for her to comfortably examine right then.

"It isn't meant for relaxation," he conceded, stilling as she began working on the fastenings.

His eyelids lowered to half-mast as she sat to undo the line of hook-and-eyes down his torso. That finished, she grinned in triumph and snuggled back down on him. Jade chuckled at her actions, the sound deeper and more sultry than she was used to hearing it. He simply wrapped his arms around her, however, seemingly satisfied with that.

"You're taking Keterburg better than I expected," she noted quietly, fingers splayed over his heart.

"Keterburg wasn't all pain and failure," he replied, realizing that he'd been focusing on the good memories since they'd arrived. "Though Professor Nebilim's death is the most… _impactful_ event, there were others that were not tinged with devastation."

"I wouldn't say that her death was the most impactful," Kagome contradicted. "Your friendship with Emperor Peony, or your relationship with your sister are longer lasting. Even your education, your drive to reach higher has made more of an impact on your life. At its root, fomicry without Nebilim's death is more impactful. All Nebilim's death brought you was guilt and anger."

She turned knowing blue eyes up to him. "You'd let go of the anger before you met me, Jade. And, you've done your best to rectify the mistakes of your youth. I think your professor would be very proud of you now."

Swallowing thickly, he didn't respond passed the tightening of his arms. The fire crackled in front of the sofa, but they let the stillness of the night settle comfortably around them. Kagome felt she'd said enough, her eyes drooping at the steady rhythm of his heart. Jade knew she was right, that he'd finally gotten to the point in his life where one mistake-even as tragic and regretful as it was-no longer ruled him. No replica could ever give him the forgiveness he sought and so he had no choice but to put the past where it belonged-behind him. Remembering Professor Nebilim without the crushing guilt, he knew that she would have given him forgiveness, had she been able. Even in her last moments, she'd smiled in reassurance. That didn't take away his responsibility or the pain he'd always feel at his actions, but it helped him moved passed the incident.

Holding Kagome as she began to doze, he thought that he might be ready to let himself be happy.

"Thank you," he told her against her temple.

Stirring, she smiled. "Do words of wisdom earn me a kiss, too, or is it just science talk?"

Drawing her up, he kissed her slowly, pulling her more fully on top of him. Kagome propped herself up on her hands as his held her waist, his thumbs just brushing the underside of her breasts. She realized that her dress had rucked up to her thighs when her knees fell to either side of Jade. Pulling back, she blushed when she found herself straddling him. Sitting, Jade paid homage to the column of her throat, one hand tangled in her hair and one hand pulling her backside closer to him.

Breathing slightly harder than normal, Kagome closed her eyes at the sensations he was provoking. He didn't let her float for long, reclaiming her mouth and grinning when she buried her hands in _his_ impossibly soft hair. A soft sound of surprise escaped her when his hand slid down to cup her breast.

"Jade," she whimpered as he nipped the underside of her jaw.

"Right there, little flower?" he asked, letting his thumb rub over her stiffening nipple.

Meeting his eyes, she felt her heart turn over at the sheer _want_ he was displaying. Her hips rolled instinctively against him when his thumb resumed its torture. He grunted at that, his face tightening as he hardened between her legs. Pulling her to him in a demanding kiss, he didn't stop her when she did it again.

Kagome shoved his uniform shirt off his shoulders, then snatched his undershirt over his head before he could comment.

"Kagome," he began, cutting off when she bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder, the quick pain-pleasure making his desire for her flare brightly.

"I really, _really_ want to get you off every time I see you in uniform," she admitted breathlessly, tracing the muscles on his stomach as she brought her mouth to his ear.

Hand clenching in her hair, he pulled her head to the side and returned his mouth to her delectable neck. "You see me in uniform all the time," he pointed out, grinding her down on him with his free hand.

Moaning, she gripped his sides, her blunt fingernails leaving faint impressions. "I _know_ ," she whined. "It's not fair!"

Laughing at that, he pulled away to rest his forehead on hers. "I wouldn't be averse to it," he grinned to her. "Watching you prance around in trousers practically molded to your behind has the same effect on me."

Letting him cool their ardor, Kagome felt her brows creep up. "I'm going to be ridiculously self-conscious now. And I don't prance."

Hugging her so that he could roll to his feet with her in his arms, he huffed and carried her to the bed. "You prance, Kagome," he insisted. "Shouldn't you be glad my attention has been on you and not someone else?"

"I couldn't tell even if it was," she grumbled as he stepped into the bathroom.

Swiftly changing into her night clothes, she then dove back into the bed, the air cold away from the fire. Jade returned and carefully removed the combs she'd forgotten were still in her hair. Eyes soft, she watched as he slid in beside her, not getting a reprimand when she pushed her cold feet on his shins. He simply captured the appendages and rubbed the cold away, making her smile.

"I've little doubt that if I turned my attentions to another, you'd know, little flower," he told her. "Just as you knew you had nothing to be jealous of when that secretary was so blatant this afternoon."

Scoffing, she let him tug her into his arms when her feet were warm. "If a pretty smile and boobs were all it took to get your attention, I'd have been pissy this entire adventure, Jade. Women _fawn_ over you. I'd just never seen anyone quite that brazen."

Humming, he spooned her, slipping his hand under her top to rest on her bare stomach. " _You_ have a pretty smile and a lovely set of breasts," he murmured. "I'm not a warm person. I'll likely never be as demonstrative as you in public."

Reaching back, she tugged him until she could kiss his cheek. "I like you the way you are. Besides, it's mean, but I'm kind of having fun keeping the brats guessing."

Mirth filled his eyes as they settled, the morning coming too soon for them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just after dawn, they both stirred, Jade waking shortly before Kagome. He had a small stretch of time to watch her while she was completely relaxed, resting trustingly against him. She was so small, and yet wielded such an enormous power. She was always so strong-willed and cheerful that it was easy to forget how much stress she took onto herself. She'd been fighting constantly since she was fifteen, forced to stitch together whatever sort of life she could for thirteen years. Though she didn't complain or speak of it, he'd seen her home on both sides of the well. The only thing _not_ fraying were her sturdy boots and pack, but even those showed wear. He'd seen the looks that had passed between the family members and heard the way Sōta had hushed about new books for college whenever one of the others got within earshot.

It was one of the reasons Kagome had stopped going home as much after she'd finished high school. The financial stress on top of the stress of the shard hunt and the knowledge that she had a very dim future ahead of her left her with little choice but to harden herself and become self-reliant to the point that she didn't ask for _anything_. The idea disturbed him; his bright, beautiful Kagome _deserved_ to have someone protect her from all of that; someone to be her strength and to ease her worries. He knew that in the Feudal Era, even the next meal wasn't a guarantee.

Resting his fingers on her ribs, he was pleased that she'd put on weight since he'd first met her. If nothing else, he made sure that she had a meal whenever she even hinted at thinking of food. She'd been much too slight, even for her petite frame, when they'd met. She was filling out healthily now, almost to her target size.

"You're missing your yoga time," he pointed out when she shifted to blink bleary blue eyes up at him.

Curling more fully against him, she covered her mouth to yawn. "I don't feel like getting up."

"I'm not relishing the thought, either, but unless you want the brats knocking on our door, we need to get ready."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Fine. That's something they would do just to be nosey."

Dragging herself out of bed, she scampered to the bathroom, leaving Jade amused. As he stood and stretched, a knock _did_ sound at the door. Impressed that any of the group had actually crawled to awareness that early, he pulled on a robe and opened the door.

Gilda stood on the other side, a package in hand and a knowing smirk on her lips. "Colonel," she greeted, handing him the package, "this is for your woman. We had her clothes cleaned and mended, as you requested. The other items are in there as well."

Nodding, he smiled at her. "My thanks, Gilda. Kagome spoke highly of her experience with your spa."

Old face pleased, Gilda waved at him. "Don't you let that one go. She had them others dancing neatly to her tune, leading them all over the place and them happy to follow."

Laughing at the image, he glanced toward the bathroom. "I have no doubt about that. Good day, Gilda."

"You, too, Colonel. Tell the little miss she's welcome back anytime."

"I will," he promised as the woman walked away.

Later, as Jade was pulling up his gloves, he turned and found Kagome pinning back her hair with the combs he'd given her. A bit of pink dusted her cheeks when she saw him looking, but he simply kissed her cheek and led her out of the room. If there was a spark of possessive pride in his eyes, well Kagome was alright with it. Jade made her feel utterly feminine without taking away her capabilities.

At the inn's restaurant, they found Nephry waiting for them. The governor smiled and motioned to the breakfast spread on the table before her.

"I took the liberty of ordering food. I hope you don't mind."

Kagome beamed at her and then took a seat when Jade held out her chair politely. "Thank you, Governor."

"Just 'Nephry' is fine, Kagome," she offered as Jade sat beside the priestess. "Did you enjoy your stay?"

Pouring Jade tea and then herself, Kagome nodded. "Absolutely. You have a beautiful town with so much to do! Jade showed me around a bit, but I'd love to visit when I have more time. I've never actually been ice skating and I've kind of always wanted to try."

"It's cold and painful," Jade informed her. "Doubly so with your clumsiness as you'll no doubt spend more time on your backside than on your feet."

"Shut up," she groused, swatting at him. "I bet you're fantastic at it, aren't you? Jerk."

His eyes sparkled as he inclined his head. "I wouldn't want to brag…"

"Then you can just prove it when you're teaching me the next time we come," Kagome decided, clicking her chopsticks once.

Nephry watched the by-play in fascination, especially when Jade sighed in long-suffering and agreed to Kagome's demand. Her gaze was drawn to the two hairpieces catching the light and reflecting it off the priestess' hair.

"What lovely combs," she stated, changing the subject as the two began eating.

Touching them, Kagome smiled. "Thanks. We visited the arts and crafts fair last night. Keterburg has some amazing talent."

"Yes, we're fortunate to have a diverse community of both scientists and artists," the other woman agreed. "What about your hometown?"

Kagome shrugged as she eyed a piece of some sort of fruit Jade had put on her plate. She wasn't sure what it was. "Sure, but I'm not usually there. I don't think I've been to a museum or fair like that since I was a kid."

Jade smirked as he stirred honey into his tea after refilling his cup. "Just ask her what you really want to know, Nephry."

Shooting him a glare, Nephry huffed. "Neither of you will answer, I'm sure. Just like I'm sure I'll never know if you bought her those combs."

Blushing at having it put so blatantly, Kagome bit her lip and glanced to the male at her side. "Jade surprised me with them," she admitted softly, taking both of her companions off-guard.

Jade arched a brow, but smiled when he met her eyes. Nephry had to pick her jaw off the table at that. The combs plus his arrangement of the woman's spa package pretty much confirmed in her mind the idea that her brother was courting the priestess. Recovering, the governor leaned forward, her attention avidly on the conversation.

"I'm impressed, Jade," she complimented. "Does the Emperor know?"

Wincing, the Colonel let his silence answer for him. Nephry laughed, thrilled to know something like that before her brother's best friend.

"Just you," Kagome validated. "You're Jade's family, though."

Nephry sat back as a burst of warmth washed over her. That was twice that Kagome had mentioned family, both times with particular emphasis on the word and its meaning. The governor had a hunch that the petite woman put family above everything else and that made her very glad Jade had found someone like her. To be included in important things as if it were a foregone conclusion simply because that's what family _did_ …it was a decidedly nice feeling.

"I suppose that means you'll be telling your mother," Jade sighed, sipping his tea.

Nephry's eyes bugged. "You've met her mother?"

A grin stretched Kagome's mouth, totally at-odds with the mischief that had settled in Jade's expression.

"Oh, yes, Jade spent a week with my family once, when he was learning to manipulate Seventh Fonons. He gets on a little too well with them," she finished on a grumble.

Before Nephry could ask more about that revelation, Tear and the others began drifting into the restaurant. Understanding from their conversation that the couple hadn't revealed themselves to the rest of the group, the governor changed the subject.

"Well, the inspection and repairs on the _Tartarus_ are complete. You're able to leave any time."

Luke flopped into a chair and began piling up his plate, obviously having just woken. Guy sat beside him and poured a cup of coffee.

"So, on to Grand Chokmah now?"

Tear nodded seriously. "Yes, we must inform the Emperor as quickly as possible about the danger of St. Binah falling."

Natalia agreed. "But first we have to get to Rotelro Bridge."

Poking at her food, Anise slumped. "And then we walk from there," she whined before turning large, pleading eyes on Jade. "Colonel, if I get tired, carry me on your back, okay?"

Completely deadpanned, Jade replied, "I'm afraid not. Perhaps it's my age, but my joints ache, you see. To get to Grand Chokmah, we head northeast from the bridge and then pass through Theor Forest. It's a rough trip for an old man like me."

Kagome had nearly inhaled her bite of food in shock, her mind flashing to him rolling to his feet the night before, supporting her pretty much one-handed as he carried her to bed. He certainly hadn't had any problems with his joints _then_.

Choking as she sputtered and laughed, Kagome grabbed for her tea. The group watched as she cleared the blockage in her throat, red faced and still giggling as Jade looked at her as if he had no idea why she'd reacted that way.

"Right…" Guy drawled, turning back to Jade.

Pouting at having her request denied, Anise set about finishing her breakfast.

"I love your combs, Kagome," Natalia told her when she'd stopped giggling.

"Thank you. The inn is hosting an arts and crafts fair. I saw these and kind of fell in love with them."

Tear perked up. "Oh! I didn't even see the signs for it. I suppose it's too late to look now, though."

Sobering at the mention of time, the group finished their meal quickly. As they were leaving, Nephry pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I'm very glad to have met you, Kagome," she whispered quietly before releasing her. "When you return, please let me know. I'd like to get to know you better."

Pleased, Kagome eagerly assented.

Glancing to her brother, Nephry allowed him to ruffle her hair, the way he'd always done. "Stay safe, brother," she told him, "and give my regards to His Majesty."

Inclining his head, he waved his group on before settling a hand on the small of Kagome's back and leading her out the door. Nephry felt the lingering worries she'd had for her brother's ambitions fall away. In his way, he was very much doting on Kagome and the darkness he'd carried since the Incident seemed to have receded. Perhaps Jade had finally put the past behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They reached Theor Forest just as the sun was beginning its descent from the sky the next day. Before they could enter, the guards there leveled their weapons at them.

"Halt! Who are you?"

Stepping forward, Jade was all business. "I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, commander of the Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces."

The soldier straightened. "Col. Curtiss?! We heard you were lost in the destruction of Akzeriuth…"

"Viscount Osborne of Keterburg will vouch for my identity. I seek an audience with His Imperial Majesty."

The other guard shifted. "Well, we can let _you_ through Colonel, but—"

"What?" Anise cried. "This is Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei!"

Luke was right there with her. "Come on! You can let us through!"

The first soldier shook his head and straightened with determination. "No, this could still be a trap. Even if you are from Daath, we must still refuse."

Looking back at his group, Jade motioned for them to settle. "Please wait here. Once I meet with His Majesty, I'll send someone for you."

His eyes had locked on Kagome's when he said the last, making her smile and nod. "No problem. A rest after that walk is fine by me," she stated, sliding off her pack and rolling her shoulders.

Satisfied, Jade followed the soldiers.

"So, we just wait around?" Luke griped.

"It's not much else we can do," Guy pointed out.

"Tch," the aristocrat scoffed as Kagome made herself comfortable at the base of a tree. "How long is this going to take?"

Natalia shrugged, her expression commiserating. "Yes, waiting's the hard part, isn't it?"

Digging in her pack, Kagome pulled out a book. "Oh, I don't know. I've been in much worse places than this over the years. One time I was trapped in the stomach of a rock oni. Waiting here isn't so bad compared to that."

Natalia gaped at her. "A rock oni?"

"Yep. Burned my feet pretty good with the acid, too, when I helped my friend get us out," she told them as she tried to find her place in the book.

At the silence her statement invoked, Kagome paused and looked at them, finding all eyes on her. "What?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "You can't tell us that tiny bit and then leave us hanging! Was that when you met Jade?"

Kagome blinked. "Er, no. I was like fifteen or sixteen when that happened. I didn't meet Jade until much later. Huh, there's an oni in that story, too. And one when I met Sesshōmaru for the first time. Major events in my life seem to be peppered with oni and hot guys."

Guy pointed and laughed. "Ha! You admit you think Jade's attractive!"

Arching a brow, the priestess sent him a bored look. "I have _eyes_ , idiot. Besides, Jade knows he's sex on legs. I don't think I've ever met a man more comfortable with himself. _Maybe_ Sesshōmaru." She tipped her hand back and forth as she thought. "No, it's a draw."

"Who is Sesshōmaru?" Anise asked.

"One of my best friend's older half-brother. He became a tentative ally to us. Hold on, I think I have a picture of him somewhere."

Abandoning the book, Kagome began rooting through her pack again, trying to find the small wallet of pictures she always carried. Finding it with a triumphant exclamation, she flipped through it to the only one she had of Sesshōmaru. Her friends gathered around it and were appropriately wowed by the ferocity he exuded even in the picture.

"Does he have tattoos on his face?" Natalia asked.

"No, those are natural. Sesshōmaru isn't exactly human. It's an insanely long story."

Returning the wallet to her, Ion made to ask something when Kagome abruptly lunged out of the way. Behind her, the tree she'd been sitting against split down the middle and Largo appeared, grinning.

What followed was an intense fight made worse by the curse slot on Guy activating. Kagome threw up a barrier around him, effectively keeping him from attacking Luke.

"Sync must be around here!" Ion called to them, holding Mieu.

An earthquake rolled through the ground, throwing them all off balance. Tear caught a glint in the trees, calling for Natalia or Kagome.

Kagome bit her lip and threw up another barrier, trapping Sync before Natalia could fire her arrow. After a moment, she grit her teeth as the kid cast artes against the barrier.

"Not today, little brat!" she yelled, jerking her hand and hauling the barrier-Sync and all-to the ground.

Growling, Sync gathered his powers and began casting higher level artes that sent what felt like thousands of needles through her head. Her barriers weren't meant for this. They were meant to keep _out_ , not _in_ and it was taking an inordinate amount of concentration and power for her to hold them. Guy was physically assaulting one and Sync was magically having a hissy fit in the other.

Luckily, Tear, Natalia, and Luke were able to hold Largo off while Ion stayed behind her.

"Who are _you_?" Sync screamed. "I'll kill you!"

"What's going on here?!" Jade's voice cut through the commotion as he led a group of soldiers their way.

Kagome kept her eyes on Sync. "Guy's curse slot is acting up and this little ankle-biter thinks he's going to aggravate me and get away with it."

"Drop your barrier on Guy," Jade commanded.

Obeying, Kagome felt herself stabilize slightly as that power returned to her. She heard the soldiers quickly move to knock Guy out while part of them went after Largo as he fled. Coming up beside her, Jade narrowed his eyes on Sync.

"Let the soldiers handle him."

She wrinkled her nose, but relented, reabsorbing that barrier as well. Unfortunately, the foot soldiers were no match for the Tempest and he escaped soon after. Swaying, Kagome put her hands to her temples.

"Geez, that _sucked_ ," she moaned.

Surprising everyone, Jade touched her head, releasing a burst of Seventh Fonons that took away her pain. Sighing in relief, she let him steady her.

"That was creative," he told her as he led her back to the others, who were gaping at them.

Finally opening her eyes, Kagome felt her brows furrow at her friends' looks. They glanced between her and Jade before Ion cleared his throat and decided to bite the bullet.

"We were under the impression Jade didn't have an affinity for the seventh fonon."

"I'm not a healer, no," Jade sniffed. "However, I believe that is exactly what Guy needs right now."

Sobering, Ion shook his head. "No, if there is somewhere he can rest, I can remove the curse slot from him. No amount of Seventh Fonons will take it away. It's a technique passed down to Fon Masters and only Fon Masters can remove it."

Brigadier-General Frings motioned for his men to carry Guy. "This way. Once he's healed, His Majesty will see you."

Shaking off the last effects of her unorthodox use of her powers, Kagome followed them with Jade. Inside the city, Jade held her back and let the others go ahead. In their worry for Guy, they didn't notice the two were missing until later.

"His Majesty would like to see you," Jade informed her as their group moved away from them.

"What?" she squeaked, patting her hair and trying to dust off her clothes. "I didn't even think I'd be in the same room, Jade! I can't meet an _Emperor_ looking like I just rolled around in the mud!"

Chuckling, Jade conceded her point. "You can change in my rooms and wear the dress from Keterburg."

Tension easing a bit at that, she nodded. "Have you noticed Sync?" she asked quietly as they resumed their walk.

Red eyes cut sharply to her. "Not here," he murmured.

Falling silent, she waited until they were safely in his rooms before looking to him in question. He sighed as she hurried to the bathroom to freshen up and change.

"What did you notice?"

She snorted, washing off her face and neck. "I don't know…maybe that he's as similar to Ion as Luke is to Asch? Or, perhaps the whole 'Fon Master only' voodoo?"

A wry smile twisted his lips when she finally emerged. "Sarcasm is my trait, little flower. Yes, Sync is a replica of Ion, however, I believe that the Ion we know is a replica as well."

Jade paused, his eyes raking over her in appreciation. "Lovely."

Blushing, she smoothed out the material of her dress. "He's not just the Emperor; he's your best friend, Jade. What if he doesn't like me?"

"That's really not possible," he drawled, kissing her chastely. "You're beautiful, kind, and are important to me. His Majesty will be most satisfied with at least two of those three."

"Let me guess," she grinned, "the first two?"

"How did you know?" he shot back, escorting her to the throne room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emperor Peony was almost bouncing in his seat with anticipation. When Jade had hinted at having found someone _finally,_ he'd demanded to meet the sorceress who'd managed to catch his aloof friend's interest. The woman who entered on Jade's arm was nothing like the hard-ass he'd always imagined would be the type to tame his friend. Though she was quite beautiful, she was small and dainty beside Jade. Black, almost blue, hair flowed nearly to her waist, unadorned save for two fetching combs. Kind, nervous blue eyes were sparkling with intelligence as they met his and the white dress she wore fluttered around delicate ankles.

The fonons around her seemed to hum with awareness, generating a sense of peace and harmony he'd never witnessed. He was absolutely fascinated, especially when she glanced to Jade and received a wink that made her grin.

"Kagome Higurashi, your Majesty," the Colonel presented.

"So you're the one Jade's been telling me about," Peony stated, watching her blush. The effect was adorable, making him want to simultaneously kiss her and cuddle her.

"Depends on what he's been saying," she replied.

Laughing, Peony rested his cheek on his fist and watched her. "He seems to have left out a lot. You're very pretty and your power is unlike anything I've ever experienced."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at Jade. "Did you call me ugly?"

"I'd have been lying if I did," he said blithely. "I believe it may be time for us to disclose _exactly_ how our original meeting came to be and why you need access to a heretofore believed decorative well in His Majesty's garden."

The last part caught Peony off guard and whetted his curiosity. His surprise only increased as Kagome spun out her tale after they moved to a side-room. She'd obviously skipped a lot, but he had all the information he _needed_ with what she'd supplied. He would have called her crazy if not for the way fonons reacted to her, the fact that _Jade_ corroborated her story, and seeing Jade heal a small cut she'd sustained.

"You were able to unlock Jade's ability to control the Seventh Fonon?" he breathed in awe, knowing how much that had always meant to his friend.

Kagome lifted a shoulder. "Jade just needed a little nudge. It probably won't ever come as easily to him as the others, but he can wield enough of it in a pinch."

The Colonel smiled at her. "It's more than I had been able to do, Kagome."

Watching them together, Peony was astounded at the thawing of his friend's emotions. He was quite gentle with the priestess and if he hadn't bought her those combs, Peony would give away his wrappigs.

"So, you're only here because Jade asked for your help."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, at first, yeah. Now, I _do_ want to help. Like I told Jade, though, he and his group have it pretty well in hand."

"The brat pack," Peony smirked, glancing at his friend. "No, he definitely needs backup with them, if my reports are any indication. But, what about _afterwards_? What will you do then?"

Again her eyes moved to Jade's and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them. Pushing up his glasses, the Colonel was the one who answered.

"We haven't discussed it. The entities in the well assured Kagome that it would stay open for her."

The priestess shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have much option," she stated with a wince. "I literally don't exist here and vice versa for Jade and Earth."

Peony snorted. "Am I the Emperor or not? If you want to relocate to Malkuth and swear fealty, I'll make sure you have the appropriate records."

The hope that lit her eyes was almost painful and it made him aware that his cheeks had probably tinted when she looked at him with such an expression. Oh, Jade had best be thankful he'd met this woman first.

"You'd do that?"

"You're helping to save my people and my world. Of course I'd be happy to have you as a citizen."

Kagome looked at Jade, as if to see his opinion. The Colonel smiled at her, the slightest incline of his head giving away his feelings on the matter. Swallowing hard, she gave a breathy laugh and turned a radiant smile on the Emperor.

"Thank you," she said with such sincerity he found himself liking her immensely.

"You're welcome. Though, how such a stick-in-the-mud as _Jade_ is managed to catch _your_ eye is beyond me."

Jade rolled his eyes at the good-natured jibe. "There is the other matter of Anise's parents. Until they are secured, she's a liability."

Sobering, Peony agreed. "I'll have some of the Elite sent to handle it. In the meantime, why don't you check on that friend of yours? That was a nasty curse slot he got hit with, I'm told." His eyes turned wicked again. "Almost as bad as a fon slot seal, eh, Jade?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Jade demurred, seeing Kagome cover her mouth to stop a giggle.

Peony grinned at her and stood, bowing over her hand. "It's been a pleasure, Kagome. I'll see you again soon. You have my permission to use my gardens when you're here."

"Thank you," she replied, understanding why the man was Jade's best friend.

When he'd left, Kagome blew out a breath and turned back to her…boyfriend. A pink hue suffused her cheeks at calling him that, half-remembering Luke's assertion that Jade couldn't be a _boyfriend_.

Jade touched her cheek, his eyes dancing with humor. "What's this? Blushing over His Majesty?"

Taking his hand, she shook her head. "No, I was just remembering that embarrassing conversation we had where Luke was insisting that you couldn't be anyone's boyfriend."

Lips quirking, he threaded their fingers. "The term is remarkably juvenile."

"What would you prefer?" she teased, twisting his words from the night before. "Steady? Date? Suitor? What about 'beau'?"

"How about, you call me whatever pleases you, lotus," he said, his smile stretching. "I'll simply call you mine."

Kissing his cheek, she stood with him. "That works, too."

* * *

 **AN:** Loads of fluff. It's almost sickening, but maybe that'll make up for the unintentional absence. Next chapter: More Peony! And...Jade's got more tricks up his sleeve than you can shake a stick at. He's also conniving. And hating on me not letting him have any lemons. (It's really difficult to hold him back, you guys.) ;)


	7. In Which Jade Is Awesome

After leaving the castle, the couple made their way to the hotel where their group was staying. They found Ion having finished removing the curse from Guy, the latter shrugging on his shirt. As they slipped in, they were just in time to hear Guy reveal his past in Hod and _why_ he hated the Fabre house. He and Luke made up, however, proving that good things _can_ come from adversity.

"Emperor Peony will see you tomorrow morning," Jade informed them.

"Shouldn't we speak to him immediately?" Natalia asked in concern.

The Colonel shook his head. "I've already informed him of the details. He's likely meeting with the Council tonight about Malkuth's options."

Relieved, the princess nodded and Tear sighed tiredly.

"We should see about rooms, then. I'm exhausted."

Pulling out keys, Jade passed them to the group. "Already handled. You can freshen up and have a meal in the restaurant downstairs, or have it brought to your room."

Luke let his eyes drift over Kagome. "Looks like Kagome's already washed up."

"His Majesty wished to speak with her about a situation in her homeland," Jade told him in a tone indicating it wasn't any of their business.

That gave them pause, but it was Ion that recovered quickest.

"Is everything okay, Kagome?"

Giving a reassuring smile, she nodded. "Now it is. The Emperor is being very kind to me and my family." Her blue eyes met red. "As is Jade."

Pushing up his glasses, Jade tutted at her. "It isn't kindness. It's entirely self-serving, I assure you."

For some reason, that made her cheeks pink, but neither one elaborated on what they meant.

"Whatever," Luke sighed as his stomach growled. "I'm starving, so let's break up the meeting and get some food."

Agreeing, they shuffled out the door, each heading to the room they'd been assigned. Only Natalia, moving to close the curtains in her room, happen to see the Colonel and priestess leave the hotel. She watched them until they disappeared into the direction of the castle and then wrinkled her nose in frustration.

"Every single time," she scowled, vowing to uncover the exact relationship those two had-for her own sanity.

It was driving her up the wall and if she didn't know any better, she'd think the two did it on purpose.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once back in the castle, Jade led them again to his suite. This time, Kagome looked around, as she had been more focused on making a good impression on the Emperor last time than examining Jade's home. It was surprisingly comfortable-cozy even-save for the small room he'd turned into a lab. A large bed dominated the room while two overstuffed armchairs were situated in front of an elegant fireplace. In the corner, he had a dark, very polished desk with everything on its top in precise positions. Two doors were on either side of the bed, one leading to a wardrobe and the other leading to a large bathroom.

A knock on the door interrupted her exploring. With Jade still in the process of showering and changing, Kagome answered the request. A servant smiled politely at her, wheeling a cart full of what appeared to be trays of food.

"Oh! I didn't expect anyone to even know we were back, much less hungry," she said as she let him into the room.

"The Colonel appreciates efficiency," the servant replied, setting the food on the small table opposite the desk.

Arching a brow, Kagome glanced to Jade when he entered the room, hair still damp from his shower. "I'll bet," she muttered as the servant bowed and left swiftly. "You have the staff jumping to please you."

The corners of his eyes crinkled with humor. "You say that as if it's a bad thing. I set out some clean clothes on the counter for you to wear tonight. If you put the rest of your clothes in the chute, they'll be laundered and returned tomorrow morning."

Plucking up her pack, Kagome shot him a grateful look. "Thanks," she said, taking her turn in the bathroom.

The shower was heavenly, making her totally appreciate the perks of living in a _palace_. Jade was as comfortable camping as he was among luxury, but Kagome valued the brief times she actually had a roof over her head and regular baths. She never took them for granted and basked in them anytime an opportunity came her way.

Using one of Jade's too-plush towels to dry, Kagome grinned at the soft material and how well it soaked up water. It was only when she turned to the clothes he'd left her that she paused. He'd set out one of his undershirts and a pair of his boxers. Running her hand over the shirt, she bit her lip and felt a burst of anxiety. Her mind protested the fast pace her relationship with Jade had suddenly decided on. Ever since he'd kissed her, they'd been moving so quickly and hadn't really met that long ago.

Her soul and emotions batted that way of thinking aside. She _knew_ Jade; knew his darkness and his light, his flaws and his strengths. The only thing that was truly scaring her was the physical aspect of their relationship. After their talk with the Emperor, she was confident that Jade was committed to staying with her once the mission was over.

Perhaps 'scared' wasn't the best word to describe her hesitance. Kagome was a virgin in every way-the kissing she'd done with Jade the extent of her experience. She was nervous about how much she _wanted_ Jade. Her soul's continual theft over the years had left her unbothered by others seeing it. Her _body_ was another matter. She'd never shared it with anyone. It was the only thing she had left that was truly _hers_ and private.

Pulling Jade's shirt on, Kagome breathed in the smell of the fabric. Even clean, his clothes retained the scent of magic and winter. It calmed her, made her remember that Jade had never pressured her, never asked for more than she offered. What she'd seen in his soul let her know that his vow to take care of her would include every part of their relationship. Relaxing, she took a breath and exited the room.

Jade was standing beside his desk reading over a report. His shirt was stretched enticingly across his shoulders, his lounge pants slung low on his hips, and his glasses missing. When he heard her movements, he glanced up, an unreadable expression flickering in his eyes.

For his part, Jade was battling the impulse to skip dinner and simply carry Kagome to bed. She was soft and utterly feminine, swallowed by his clothes with a shy blush on her cheeks. He couldn't even see if she was wearing the boxers he'd leant her, his shirt was so large on her. Only her obvious uncertainty kept him from acting on his desire. Setting aside his report, he smiled and moved to pull out a chair for her.

"You are entirely too alluring, my flower," he told her as she settled in the offered chair.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Kagome decided to focus on the food. "What are we having?"

Uncovering the dishes, Jade rattled off the name of each. Kagome found herself in love with the noodle dish, disappointed when she was so full she literally couldn't eat any more.

"I'm stuffed," she sighed, eying her plate wistfully. "That was delicious."

Chuckling, the Colonel finished his tea, pleased that she'd eaten her fill. One side of her shirt had slid down, exposing her pale shoulder. To distract himself from the sight, Jade brought up the subject that had been weighing on him.

"You told the Emperor you wished to relocate to Malkuth after this situation is resolved," he began, watching as her eyes went curious and slightly apprehensive.

"Yes."

"In Grand Chokmah?"

Studying him, she let her fingers grip the edge of her shirt, the only outward sign that she was nervous. "Well, you said you'd put me where you wanted me."

Red eyes sparked with that unfamiliar emotion again, but he grinned and tipped his head to her in acknowledgement. "Though I'm often deployed, Grand Chokmah is my home." Turning his chair until he was facing her, knees touching, he took her hands. "Now that I've spent my days and nights with you, I find myself displeased at the thought of you being far from my side."

Tension fleeing at his admittance, Kagome gathered her courage and slid into his lap. Jade blinked at the move, but accepted her readily, wrapping his arms around her as she tucked her knees against his hip.

"Grand Chokmah also has the well, so it would be easier for me to see my family," she pointed out. "There were some really cute apartments nearby. Once the Emperor fixes me a past, I could get one of those."

Pulling back, Jade arched a brow at her excited expression. "You don't seriously think that-having gotten you into my bed-I'll ever let you leave it, do you?"

Stilling, Kagome licked her lips and hesitantly met his eyes. "I try not to assume," she whispered.

Dark thoughts sparked in his mind at the experiences that had taught her _not_ to assume that a man who swore he'd take care of her would want her to live with him. "Well, in this case, _do_ ," he murmured. "If these quarters are not to your liking, we'll simply move."

Eyes wide, she shook her head, her hands curling into his shirt. "No! No, I love these."

"Good. Then, we'll move you as soon as this situation is handled," he stated with finality, making her brighten.

Grinning, she stretched up to kiss him. Jade returned it wholeheartedly, his fingers tracing the skin of her exposed shoulder and his tongue twining with hers. Goose bumps raised on her arms at his light touch and a shiver raced down her spine when he nipped the underside of her jaw.

"Commitment, food, and romance…are you trying to seduce me, Colonel?" she asked breathlessly as she gripped the fabric over his shoulders.

Kissing her jaw, he shifted her until her back was to his chest, her legs on the outside of his knees. Kagome felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as he slid his hands under her shirt. His touch was like fire on her skin, making her nerves strain with their awareness of him.

The heat of his breath washed over her as he brought his mouth to her ear. "I'll only give you that last part of me when your soul begs for mine," he whispered, his voice edging into a darker, more sensual register than she'd ever heard it.

At her shift, he brought his hands up, cupping her breasts without a barrier between them. Kagome's breaths quickened and her hands curled into fists as she tried to bat down her sudden need to ground herself back against him. Yet, his words were what nearly drove her wild, the heat in them almost beyond her ability to fathom.

"When your breasts grow heavy for my hands, your nipples harden in want of my mouth and the mention of my name brings you to the edge of pleasure." He told her, letting his thumbs circle her breasts until they were finally rubbing her in a way that had her head falling back to rest on his shoulder.

Nuzzling her temple, Jade continued, his left hand leaving her breast to glide over her stomach until it was resting just inside her boxers. "I'll take you when every surge of your blood feels as though its destination is _me_ ; when every beat of your heart is a call for _me_ ; when the ache grinding at your core reaches a fever pitch you think will swallow you unless _I_ give you satisfaction."

She felt out of control and needy as he let the tips of his fingers press just inside her boxers. The action wrenched a frustrated moan from her as he pinched her nipple and sucked on her earlobe.

"I'll carve my name in every fiber of your being, my lotus, and once you're balanced on that razor's blade edge-stretched taunt with desperation and frantic, clawing desire- _then_ and _only_ then will I take care of _that_ need."

"Jade, please," she begged, her fear from earlier falling away at the fire he'd ignited in her. She wanted him-every part of him-and his words only made her that much more desperate. He wouldn't take her until she had no more doubts about them-about _him_.

Standing with her, Jade lay her on the bed before crawling up her body like a large, predatory cat. His red eyes were dilated with arousal, his expression a mix of tenderness and possession. Hovering over her on all fours, he brought his mouth within a hair's breadth of hers.

"What do you want, little flower?"

He wasn't touching her now, giving her a moment's respite to actually _think_. But Kagome had known the moment he'd told her she had a right to assume things about their relationship that she wouldn't ever want someone the way she did him. She'd never find someone else so perfectly suited to her and she didn't want to go back to the cold loneliness she'd known before he'd given her his warmth.

"Just you," she told him, her eyes shining as she swallowed heavily. "Just you, Jade, always."

Triumph lit his eyes as he kissed her, something untamed and addicting in it. Kagome submitted eagerly, her hands finding their way under his shirt. She wanted to know every line and hollow on his body-wanted to follow her fingers with her mouth and tongue to see if he tasted this delicious everywhere.

Pulling away, Jade shook his head. "First thing tomorrow, go to your mother and speak to her."

For a moment, Kagome didn't understand a word he'd said. When she did, she blinked in bewilderment.

"What?"

He kissed her eyes and then the corner of her mouth. "Ask her if she wants to stay there or relocate to Auldrant."

Holding his sides, she frowned at him. "You don't believe me." Before he could reply, she thumped him right between his eyes. "Idiot," she growled. "I'm not going to lie to you to get you to have sex with me."

At the genuine hurt in her eyes, Jade cupped her cheeks and didn't budge when she pushed at him. "That's not what I meant, Kagome," he assured her. "I don't know that I could let you disappear from my entire world after I have every part of you. It will test my temper _now_ to let you go where I might not be able to follow."

Softening at the actual unease she could see the thought brought him, Kagome nodded. "I'll come back."

Leaning down, Jade kissed her gently, making her lose the rest of what she'd been meaning to say. His fingers twined strangely with hers and when he released her, she felt a foreign weight on her finger. Bringing up her hand, she gasped at seeing the jade ring from Keterburg perched on her left ring finger.

"Jade?" she asked in disbelief.

Shifting to her side, Jade smirked and kissed her fingers. " _I_ had it commissioned. The artist was going to ship it, but he happens to be a Master Fonic Metalcrafter. He was able to finish it within a few hours." His red gaze danced with amusement. "He also happened to owe me a very large favor."

Tears filled her eyes as the meaning of the ring hit her. "But, that night—"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see if you'd like it. It's very unique."

Laughing wetly, Kagome reverently traced the details of the ring with her right hand. "A flower. A ring that reminds me of you in the shape of something that reminds you of me."

At her questioning eyes, he smiled, wiping her tears away. "Yes. I know myself very well and I know what I like. The night after you unlocked my ability to control the Seventh Fonon I was aware that I would grow to care about you greatly. I knew that I wouldn't want to let you go soon after; that my feelings would eventually grow into something beyond friendship."

Holding her left hand, he looked at the ring and then arched a brow at her. "So, was your prediction for this ring correct?"

Kagome's heart turned over as she remembered what she'd told the artist. This gift was more than the extravagance of the combs. This was a promise-the physical representation of the vow he'd given her what felt like forever ago. Some part of her balked at so much being spent on her, but she pushed that thought away. Her chest was tight with the overwhelming emotions he'd ignited-with the love she had for him. In so little time, he'd managed to turn her world upside down and become her other half.

Squeezing his hand, she smiled radiantly at him, letting her apprehension from earlier. "She feels just as much for him," she hiccoughed, "so, yes, it was."

Brushing back her hair, Jade grinned and swooped down to give her perhaps the most tender kiss of her life. Rubbing his hand down her side to her thigh, he paused at the realization that she was wearing _only_ his shirt and boxers. She hadn't put on panties.

What the hell had he done to himself?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before dawn, Jade woke with a foreboding feeling twisting in his gut. Today he'd have to let Kagome return to her world without him. It would be the first time they'd been apart since they'd met months ago and he hadn't been exaggerating when he'd told her that the separation would sorely test him. She was _his_ and he dearly loathed relinquishing that which belonged to him.

Arms tightening around her sleeping form, the Colonel thought on the night before. He wanted Kagome _obsessed_ with him; as completely consumed by him as he was by her. He wasn't certain he'd remain whole if the well didn't let her return. She steadied him-filled a gaping void in him he'd tried to ignore or seal without success. It was directly connected to the dark chasm that felt if he was broken without her, then the rest of Auldrant deserved to be, too. That darkness had driven him near totally in his youth-to the destruction of more lives than he cared to consider. If Kagome didn't return, he was afraid that chasm would consume his world until he found a way back to her.

So, he'd promised her in a way he knew meant the most to her. With his ring on her finger, Jade knew Kagome wouldn't rest until she returned to him. She hadn't said the words, but he didn't need them to know that she'd given him her heart. Though he didn't believe it'd been a fair trade, he'd relinquished his in return and if those entities in the well were foolish enough to come between _that_ , he'd _destroy_ them.

Looking at her sleeping form, Jade smiled at seeing her huddled into him. Moving his legs, he paused when he realized that the boxers she'd worn to bed had slid off her sometime in her sleep. It wasn't a surprise, really, as they were much too big for her. Pushing his hands under her shirt to rest on her bare stomach, he wondered if he could get away with what he was considering. Deciding that-with her leaving his world soon-he couldn't _not_ touch her, he risked it.

Mouth on her neck, Jade allowed his hands to explore her enthralling breasts. That drew a breathy moan from her as she pushed her chest more firmly into his hands, her backside wiggling in a way that made him stiffen. Smiling, he moved a leg between hers, opening her a bit to his questing fingers. He knew she was a virgin, that she'd never let anyone touch her like this, and the knowledge made him want her even more. There had been a few incidents in her past where she'd nearly been assaulted and Jade wanted to erase those memories. He wanted to show her pleasure-to give her nothing _but_ pleasure with him. As he'd told her, he wanted his name carved in every corner of her mind.

"Jade?" her sleepy moan made him smirk before he dragged his tongue up her neck, his fingers between her legs finally pressing lightly on her clitoris.

"Oh, God," she gasped, waking fully as he rolled her nipple with his other hand.

"Kagome," he murmured in her ear, catching some of her wetness and rubbing it along the petals of her flower, "good morning."

Surprising him, she rolled to face him in one swift move and then claimed his mouth in a scorching kiss. Growling, he pulled her hard against him, letting her feel the evidence of his desire for her. In response, she rolled her hips, the only thing keeping him from taking her was his pants. Jade tore his mouth away from her when she pushed a small hand between them to cup him through those pants.

" _Kagome_ ," he gritted out, meeting her arousal-darkened stormy eyes.

"I want to see you come apart," she admitted breathlessly, pressing kisses to his throat. "Please, Jade?"

Pulling back, he studied her, finding her determined and yet apparently embarrassed to have asked that of him. As if he'd deny her anything. As if her request didn't make him almost painfully aroused.

Shifting, he shucked his pants and took her hand. "Like this," he whispered, feeling the fonons between them erupt with her excitement and joy as he showed her how to touch him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was panting almost as much as Jade was as they lay entwined after she'd finally gotten her wish. Seeing him in the throes of passion made her _ache_ for him, the wetness between her legs coating her thighs. He was beautiful and the knowledge that _she'd_ made him look like that; brought him so much pleasure he'd coated her hand and stomach with it, sparked a desperate need to do it again.

Her inexperience didn't seem to bother him, but she'd tried her best to make up for it by paying rapt attention to every nuance of his expression. She'd never seen a naked man before, much less _touched_ one like that and she was surprised to find that-instead of being nervous-she was wondering if she could bring him as much pleasure using her mouth.

"I don't know how you'll fit," she commented, tracing the fine trail of blonde hair on his lower abdomen. God, he was built, Kagome thought as she pushed his shirt up a bit more to continue her exploration over his defined stomach.

Chuckling incredulously, Jade lowered sated eyes to her. "You're small, but not that small, my flower."

Tugging at the hem of his top, she grinned impishly up at him. "You still have your shirt on. I get your pants off and this stays on. I get your shirt off and your pants stay on. We're not very coordinated, are we?"

"Easily remedied," he replied, pulling off his sleep tee and moving to clean up the mess he'd left on her tummy.

Tossing the shirt aside when he was finished, he glanced to her pleased eyes. "I could say the same for you, you know."

Blinking, Kagome realized that he _hadn't_ ever pulled off her shirt. In fact, he hadn't ever removed any of her clothes. Touching her side, she winced.

"Mistress Centipede left a pretty nasty scar," she admitted.

One brow arched as he snorted. "If you take off your shirt, my attention will most likely be focused a tad higher than your _side_ , Kagome. However, if it bothers you so much, wait until you're ready. I can assure you that I find you lovely, scars and all."

Stroking his cheek, Kagome smiled, her heart full at his blunt words. He didn't beat around the bush and she appreciated that. She never had to wonder-not truly-where she stood with him. From the beginning, he'd made no bones about his intentions and it had only been her own fear that had kept her from seeing it.

"I was just telling you so that it doesn't surprise you," she admitted. "It hasn't bothered me for a long time. In the Feudal Era, scars became a reminder that you were strong enough to survive."

Before he could reply, she pulled off her shirt, her face rosy but only slightly apprehensive. Rolling to lay between her legs, Jade let their skin connect fully for the first time. Both of them sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation. Closing his eyes, Jade rested his forehead on her shoulder and reveled in having her so bared to him.

"Did you enjoy watching me come apart for you?" he whispered in her ear, prompting her to shift at the huskiness of his voice.

"Yes," Kagome admitted, her hands following the muscles in his back and her knees hugging his sides.

"Is that what you're going to be thinking of when we leave and I'm in uniform again?" he continued, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

Groaning at the image of him in his rigid uniform, Kagome nodded. She thought she'd very much like to see him come apart like that while _in_ uniform, but didn't quite have the courage to admit that. Jade seemed to know what she was thinking, however, because when he pulled back to meet her eyes, he smirked.

"Are you getting wet thinking of it, my flower?" he purred, cupping her breasts. "Are you thinking about unbuttoning my pants and sucking me off on the bridge? On your knees in front of me, my cock down your throat, and me begging you for release? Or on the deck? Your hands down my pants, jerking me off while the brats are none the wiser?"

"Now I am," she moaned, giving a soft cry when he dragged his tongue across her breasts.

Instinctively, she pressed up and was rewarded by his lips closing around her nipple. "Jade," she cried, her arousal from before once more being stroked into a flame. Every gentle suck he gave seemed to be directly connected to her core, making her clench frustratingly on air. "Please!"

Switching breasts, he looked at her, a dark, tempting thing in his weighted stare. Burying her hands in his hair, Kagome lifted her hips and let out a mewl of pleasure when she connected with his once-more hardening member. Her eyes rolled back when Jade nipped the underside of her breast.

"Naughty," he chastised. "You've had your fun this morning."

Leaning up, Kagome sucked on his neck, wondering if _his_ nipples were as sensitive as hers. When he pulled back to look at her, he grunted when she decided to find out. His pecs were hard with muscles, his nipples a pale pink that tightened into dusty peaks under her tongue.

Snatching her up, Jade claimed her mouth in a hard, dominating kiss that left her moaning for him. Her moans turned into a sharp cry when he reached down and slid one long digit into the place throbbing for him.

"As I said," Jade growled, his face tight with what she could only categorize as _hunger_ , "you've had your fun. It's _my_ turn, little flower. Open for me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Jade had predicted, her clothes had been laundered and returned to their room. It was probably for the best the servant had interrupted when she did, otherwise, Jade wasn't sure he'd have been able to keep from taking Kagome. Giving her first orgasm to her had been enough to make him toss aside his ridiculous promise of waiting until after she'd spoken to her mother. She'd been utterly magnificent, yielding to him and opening fully to his demands. He'd almost come again just from the desire in her eyes when she'd hit flashpoint. He could spend all day exploring the places on her body that turned her into a wild thing, clawing at him for completion.

"Are those my things?" she asked, the sheets clutched to her chest.

"Yes," he replied over his shoulder before directing the servant to bring breakfast.

The servant had been wide-eyed, but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut at having seen the meticulous Colonel answer the door, completely disheveled and only wearing low-riding lounge pants. The rumors circulating about him returning with a woman and meeting with the Emperor were true, then. Blushing with a smile, the servant wondered what kind of woman could so completely undo the usually icy, totally reserved man. Hopefully, she could finagle it so that she could bring their breakfast and get a glimpse of the female.

In the room, Kagome held out her hands for the bundle of clothes, surprised when Jade didn't immediately return them. Instead, he ducked into the wardrobe and emerged with a different set of clothes.

"I bought you some things in Keterburg," he told her, passing over the clothes. "Gilda was quite amenable to passing on her knowledge of ladies' fashion."

Brows up, Kagome unfolded the material, finding that he'd given her traveling clothes distinctive to the Malkuth women. He'd also provided her with new underwear in the style she preferred and socks to go with the new boots he set at the foot of the bed. Blinking back tears, Kagome held the tunic top to her heart and met his eyes.

"You're going to spoil me," she protested weakly.

His expression was gentle and understanding as he smiled. "Of course I am. I'm going to marry you, Kagome Higurashi, and spend the rest of our lives giving you things you don't ask for."

Sobbing a laugh, she flung herself at him, holding him as tightly as she could. "Thank you," she told him when she could speak, the air around her filling with Sixth and Seventh Fonons in her happiness.

It was the first time either of them had said it so plainly and Kagome's heart soared at the reminder. They were going to be _married_. Jade loved her enough to bind himself to her _forever_. Even if he never said it, she knew it in her soul.

"You're welcome, my flower," he replied softly. "Now, best get dressed before you give more than myself a show."

Blushing, Kagome gathered what he'd given her and quickly scurried into the bathroom to take care of her morning ablutions. Staring at the ring on her hand, she squealed silently to herself, doing a giddy dance in front of the large mirror. She was so happy she thought she might burst with it.

Jade helped her braid her hair back after he finished dressing as well, slipping in her combs to finish the look.

"I never would have thought you'd help someone with their hair," she teased him.

Lips tipping up, Jade pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just you and I'm afraid if you want something more elaborate than this, you're on your own as a braid is the extent of my abilities."

Her reply was aborted by a knock. Moving to answer it, Jade saw the same servant from earlier with a tray of food. Stepping aside, he allowed her to enter and arched a brow as the woman noticeably stared at Kagome. Kagome was busy pulling on her new boots and so didn't notice, but Jade had to suppress his amusement at the servant's curiosity.

The girl was able, he'd give her that, because she managed to set up the breakfast table without taking her eyes off of the oblivious priestess. When Kagome finished, she looked over and brightened at the sight of the food.

"That looks fantastic!" she grinned, her face transforming into something radiant with her happiness.

Flustered, the servant bobbed a curtsey, obviously taken aback by Kagome's enthusiasm and genuine warmth. " 'S no trouble, ma'am."

Jade's eyes danced as Kagome thanked the girl anyways, her ring flashing in the light of the sunrise. The servant's face slackened in disbelief, her eyes wide as she stammered out something and scurried out the door. Kagome's brows drew together in confusion.

"Wow, she must be super shy."

Laughing, Jade pulled out a chair for her and then settled in his own. "Kagome, she was getting the scoop on _you_. That's the same girl that dropped off your clothes earlier."

Pausing in filling her plate, the priestess puzzled that a minute before blushing a bright red. "Oh. Well. That's embarrassing."

"That's castle life," he shrugged. "The servants will gossip, but they're loyal to the Emperor. Their talk doesn't go passed the gates."

Looking at her ring, Kagome let it catch the light, mesmerized when it refracted it into hundreds of dancing colors. "I could wear this on a chain, I guess."

Covering her hand, Jade smiled reassuringly. "As you like, but don't do it on my account."

Lacing their fingers, Kagome relaxed and kissed his cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peony was grinning like an idiot when he met Jade and Kagome in his garden. Once they were close enough, he wiggled his fingers in a silent demand for her hand. Blushing, she gave it to him, letting him examine her engagement ring.

"Subtle, Jade," he laughed, releasing her. "Gorgeous, unique and quite clearly a statement of claim. Somehow I'm impressed and yet not at all surprised."

"I'm pleased it pleases you, Your Majesty," Jade drawled, making Kagome smile.

Peony rolled his eyes to Kagome. "You sure you want to be stuck with that the rest of your life? He's gotten worse with age."

Giggling, she slid her hand into Jade's and met his eyes happily. "I can't imagine anything better," she replied sincerely, making Peony's expression soften and Jade squeeze her fingers.

"Then, I insist you let me perform the ceremony." He winked. "I can do that, you know. Haven't yet, so you get to pop my cherry."

Sputtering at his outrageous way of offering, Kagome turned a bright red. Jade only laughed and inclined his head.

"About the only one left, I believe," he stated with an arched brow.

Peony grinned unrepentantly. "Ah, I saved it just for you two."

Kagome swallowed her shock and reached over to touch Peony's elbow. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It would mean a lot to us."

Delighted, Peony patted her hand. "You're welcome. Now, show me how this thing works."

Taking a breath, Kagome released Jade and placed her fingers on the well. Her powers flared and a moment later, a blue light flowed from inside the structure. Glancing over her shoulder, she met her fiancé's eyes, finding his face tight at what was about to happen.

Turning around, she cupped his cheeks and stood on tiptoe to kiss him ardently. "I'll be back," she swore. "As soon as I can, I promise."

His fingers flexed on her waist before he nodded and kissed her temple. "I know."

Smiling, she hugged him and then jumped into the well, disappearing with a flash of light. Peony was in awe of it, having believed their story, but seeing it really drove home all that his friend had been through. Looking at his friend, he found Jade stone-still, staring at the well as if he might either obliterate it or dive head long after Kagome.

"She's coming back," Peony offered quietly.

Stiffening, Jade crossed his arms and nodded. "I'm not certain the well will let me through again and I don't trust the entities within it. If she's gone," he paused and met the Emperor's eyes.

Peony blinked at the abyss that was swirling to life in Jade's expression. The darkness he hadn't seen in years was gaping open, threatening to cut a path of destruction Peony wasn't certain he could stop again.

"If she's gone, I don't trust myself," he admitted.

Frowning, the Emperor whacked him in his head. "Don't be stupid. From what you've told me, she'd kick your ass if you went all necromancer on us. With the way the Sixth and Seventh Fonons react to her, that is one woman I'd seriously avoid pissing off."

The chasm closed, Jade taking a breath and visibly pulling on his impassive mask. Smirking weakly, the Colonel nodded.

"She has the ability to be far more destructive than even I," he agreed. "It is to my advantage, however, that _I_ am the ruthless one between us."

Relaxing, Peony shrugged. "I'm happy for you, Jade," he told him sincerely. "Kagome is everything I'd hoped you'd find and more."

Smirk pulling into a real smile, Jade met his eyes. "You're upset that I met her first, aren't you?"

"Hell, yeah. She's smoking, man, and _powerful_. Not to mention that her blushes make me hate you just a bit."

Letting his worries fade, Jade chuckled; grateful that Peony would always see to the heart of the matter and didn't pull any punches-sometimes literally-when dealing with his darkness. In a way, he and Kagome were alike, but where Peony kept him on track, Kagome made him want to be _better_.

Peony raised a brow at him. "We won't see you two for _months_ after the wedding, will we?"

A wicked grin tugged at his mouth. "As you say, Your Majesty."

"Bastard," Peony growled, entertained in spite of himself.

To which Jade only smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mrs. Higurashi sighed in relief when she saw a familiar figure emerge from the well house. Quickly turning off the oven eye, she wiped her hands and hurried to embrace her daughter. Kagome grinned when she caught sight of her, looking healthier and happier than her mother could remember ever seeing her. The strange clothes only added to the effect.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" she exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Mama, I have so much to tell you and not a lot of time," she rushed to say, pulling back. "We haven't finished yet, but we made it to the place where the well is, so Jade got me up early enough that I could sneak back here and see you."

At the mention of the man, Mrs. Higurashi felt her relief turn to apprehension. Kagome fairly glowed when speaking of him.

"Well, then, hurry inside and tell me everything."

Complying, Kagome settled across from her mother, her hands under the table as she tried to find the words to explain. "Mama, I…Jade asked me to marry him," she admitted. "The Emperor has agreed to grant me citizenship in Malkuth and will help me fix my records so that I have a past there. Jade promised," she licked her lips and met her Mother's surprised eyes seriously. "Jade promised to get you established, too, if-if you want."

Setting down the pot of tea she'd lifted, Mrs. Higurashi absorbed that information. "I suppose I know what your answer was."

Blushing, Kagome held out her hand, showing off the exquisite ring she wore. Her mother sucked in a breath, drawing the same conclusions Kagome had the first time she'd seen the piece. Taking her hand, she held it between hers and sorted through her emotions. Her daughter had been gone for months this time, but…

"This is very sudden, dear."

And Kagome didn't deny it, letting Mrs. Higurashi know that this wasn't a passing fancy.

"I know, but, Mama, Jade put my soul back together for me and I healed the wounds on his. We've seen the best and worst of each other and during his time with me and the time I've been in his world, we've built on that knowledge. This isn't like what I felt for Inuyasha," she whispered on a shuddering breath. "Jade is…Jade is the other part of me."

Dropping her eyes, Mrs. Higurashi studied the obviously new clothes her daughter wore and the sparkling hair combs. She'd filled out to a healthy weight under Jade's care. It was plain to see that Gramps had been correct: the Colonel was taking care of her in a way she hadn't let anyone else. In a way no one else could.

"If he's what you want, then you have my blessing," she assured her daughter. "I knew there was something between you when I realized he not only protected you, he also made you smile."

Tears spilled down the younger woman's cheeks as she laughed and nodded. "He does. His sense of humor is sometimes morbid and he hasn't the faintest care for what he says most of the time, but I love him, Mama."

Smiling, Mrs. Higurashi moved to kneel on the cushion beside her daughter and wrapped an arm around her. "That's all I've ever wanted for you and Sōta: someone to love who loves you in return. Now, tell me about this business of him moving us to another planet."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke glanced around at the group that had gathered in the hotel lobby. "Where are Jade and Kagome?"

Natalia lifted a shoulder. "They returned to the palace last night. We'll probably meet up with them there."

Agreeing, they set off for their meeting with the Emperor. True to Natalia's prediction, Jade was waiting for them as they entered the castle.

"It's about time," he told them after waving off a soldier he'd been speaking with.

Tear blushed at the near-reprimand, but frowned when she saw that Jade was alone. "Where is Kagome?"

"She had family business to attend. She'll return shortly," he replied, his words just faintly sharper than necessary, making the group wonder if the two had a falling out. "In the meantime, I believe you have an audience with the Emperor."

Ion smiled. "Yes, thank you for arranging it, Jade."

The Colonel met his eyes and smiled, not replying as he led them to the throne room. The Emperor sat on his throne, his masculine beauty only enhanced by the artistry of the chair and the room. Anise, Natalia, and Tear all sighed in appreciation as they approached the ruler.

"Ah, you must be the ones dragging my Jade all over the place and keeping him away from home," the man said cheerfully as they came up to him.

Luke blinked, bewildered, and glanced between the Emperor and Colonel. "What?"

Peony nodded, waving his hand at Jade. "And then he goes and gets hit with a fon slot seal. This clod can be a real pain, huh?"

Taken aback, Luke waved his hands in protest. "N-not at all, Your Majesty!"

Jade sighed in long-suffering. "Your Majesty, must you confuse our guests?"

Chuckling, Peony relented. "Fine, fine, let's get down to business. Jade and Kagome have basically explained everything to me."

Relieved to be on a different topic, Luke jumped in. "As things stand now, there is a danger that St. Binah could fall into the Qlipoth."

Peony rubbed his chin. "So it seems. In fact, I've already been informed that the land around St. Binah has begun sagging."

Stepping forward, Natalia entered the conversation. "Then we must evacuate the residents!"

"I'd love to, but a lot of the Council members are reluctant," the Emperor told them seriously.

Hand on her heart, Natalia turned wide eyes on him. "Why? Their countrymen are in danger…"

"Because of the military threat from Kimlasca," Jade told her with a pointed look.

One of the Council members-Nordheim-nodded. "The Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear issued a proclamation."

Councilman Sesmann stepped up to read from a scroll. "'We hereby denounce Malkuth's destruction of Akzeriuth in order to bring about the deaths of Princess Natalia and the tertiary heir to the throne, Luke fon Fabre. In the name of Lorelei and Yulia, we shall initiate immediate sanctions.'"

Tear's fists clenched. "For all practical purposes, that's a declaration of war!"

Blue eyes desperately looked to Peony as Natalia shook her head. "My father is mistaken!"

Nordheim frowned. "Or is he, Princess Natalia? We believe that Kimlasca may have destroyed Akzeriuth to create an excuse for war."

The princess gritted her teeth. "My country would never commit such a despicable act!"

Luke agreed, "Yeah! And besides…I was the one who…" he trailed off as his fire was doused with shame.

Jade waved his hand at him. "Luke, we all know what happened. Natalia, calm yourself. It doesn't matter now whether Kimlasca destroyed Akzeriuth to start a war or not."

Peony tipped his head in point. "Yes, the problem is that the Council believes that the sink of St. Binah is Kimlasca's work."

Realization hit Tear. "So, they think that any forces sent to rescue the citizens will be wiped out along with the city."

"Exactly," the Emperor replied. "Until we heard Jade's story, we'd thought Kimlasca had developed a fontech weapon capable of creating a hyperresonance."

Swallowing, Luke admitted, "At the very least, Kimlasca was not responsible for Akzeriuth. And, even if it were, St. Binah is still going to fall. How can _not_ rescuing them possibly be better?!" Remembering whom he was addressing, the replica quickly added, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, Your Majesty. If it's impossible to send troops, then please let us go."

Perking up, Natalia stood beside Luke. "Allow me to make the same request. If something happens, at least Malkuth forces won't be caught in it."

Blonde brows rose as Peony straightened. "I'm surprised. Why are royalty like yourselves so intent on helping an enemy country?"

"We're not enemies!" Natalia insisted. "Our citizens travel between our countries as if it were perfectly normal. And it's my duty as one born into the royal family to aid those in need."

Peony's eyes slid to Luke. "And you, Master Luke?"

He stiffened. "I am a criminal to Malkuth. I am to blame for what's happening. I want to do anything I can. I want to save everyone!"

Leaning back, the Emperor looked to his Councilmen. "Well, you heard them. What do you think, Sesemann? Your dear apprentice, Jade, also says we can trust these guys regarding St. Binah."

Sesemann sighed. "Your Majesty, it's not polite to refer to them as 'these guys'."

Jade smirked. "If I may make a suggestion, perhaps Luke and my unit could evacuate St. Binah, while General Nordheim contains the northward moving Kimlascan army."

Sesemann eyed him. "Are you giving a General orders?" Smiling, he shrugged at Jade's innocent look. "I suppose it will work. We'll try to gain the Council's approval."

Peony grinned then. "Thanks, man, I owe you one."

"Then, you won't abandon St. Binah?" Luke asked hopefully.

Stepping down, Peony put his hands on his hips. "Of course not. Though you all are the ones who're going to be doing the brunt of the work. They're my dearest people. Please help us save them."

Straightening in determination, Luke jerked a nod. "I'll do everything in my power."

Natalia smiled. "As will I."

Even Tear agreed. Turning, Peony began walking out of the room.

"I have to summon the Council now. I'll let you handle the rest, Jade. Let me know when Kagome returns."

Turning to the 'brat pack', Jade sighed. "Evacuating an entire city is not an easy task, you know."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "What should we do, exactly?"

Motioning for them to follow him, Jade led them out of the throne room. "As His Majesty said, the military won't enter the city for fear of it becoming another Akzeriuth. We'll enter St. Binah first and get help from former Field Marshal McGovern."

He was interrupted by quick footsteps coming from the other end of the hall and a delighted cry of, "Jade!"

Pausing, he turned just in time to catch Kagome as she launched herself at him, giggling happily. "She said she'd think about it! They're really going to seriously consider it and let me know the next time I go back!"

Smiling, he set her back on her feet and righted his coat. "I'm happy for you, Kagome. I know how much they've missed you."

Bewildered, the others watched the interaction, trying to understand what was going on.

"Everything went well with your family business?" Tear asked, smiling at Kagome's obvious happiness.

The priestess bounced on her toes as she gushed, "Yes!" Sobering, she met Jade's eyes. "Better than I was anticipating, actually. She's a sharp cookie, my mama. I told you she knows _everything_ that happens in her house…even things the involved don't realize."

That made Jade laugh for some reason and shake his head. "You'll have to fill us in later. We're on our way to evacuate St. Binah," he replied before sending a servant off to inform the Emperor of Kagome's return.

Anise, however, had spotted the glinting jewelry on Kagome's finger. Snatching the older female's appendage, she gaped at the expensive ring.

"Whoa, Kagome! Where'd you get _this_?"

The priestess surprised them by blushing a bright red. "It was a surprise. You don't have time for all of that, though; let's get a move on before any more of the Outer Lands sink."

The girls exchanged looks, silently vowing to get the rest of the story out of her later. She hadn't had the ring _before_ she'd taken care of family business and Jade had been with them the whole time. Natalia frowned in disappointment as she realized Kagome's family must have arranged a betrothal for her. It made sense, with the new clothes she was wearing. The princess just didn't understand why Jade seemed so pleased for the priestess. Maybe there _was_ only a deep friendship between the two. What a let-down.

Ion, on the other hand, was doing his best not to gape at Jade and Kagome. He knew that ring-had seen it at the art fair in Keterburg-and had heard the story behind it. The implication was clear: Jade had commissioned the ring for Kagome and had found a way to see if she would like it before proposing. His appreciation for the Colonel's intelligence amplified at the move. And, they were being deliberately ambiguous about their relationship. It made him grin when he figured it out, and he decided to not spoil their fun. Glancing at the younger females, he found them with identical crestfallen features.

Stifling his amusement, the Fon Master caught up with the older two, drawing their attention. "Congratulations," he whispered, just low enough that the others wouldn't hear him.

Kagome beamed at him while Jade smirked, understanding that the boy was willing to play along as they tormented the others.

"You're sweet, Ion," Kagome declared, bending to kiss his cheek.

The fonons dancing around her swept through him as she did, restoring his health and bringing a rosy hue to face. Embarrassed at the blatant affection, but pleased nonetheless, he smiled and dropped back to walk beside Anise.

"What was that about?" The guardian asked, her brows together. She'd have been jealous if it had been anyone but Kagome that had kissed Ion.

Ion shrugged. "Kagome restored my health. Her control over the Seventh Fonon is uncanny."

Seeing that he did look better, Anise smiled. "Well, I'm glad." She glanced to Guy shrewdly. "Maybe you should let her kiss you better, too, Guy."

Jerking, Guy waved his hands, as if to ward off Kagome. For her part, Kagome only snorted at him.

"Suck it up, you big baby. I don't _chase_ men, thank you."

Jade chuckled. "You don't have to, they chase you, Kagome."

Wrinkling her nose, she huffed at him. "You make it sound like I've got guys beating down my door."

"I seem to recall a fight breaking out over you shortly after I met you," he drawled. "Swords were drawn, punches thrown…incredibly dull insults flung."

"Oh my God," she growled, whacking his arm, " _you_ purposely provoked Koga into being even more of an irritant towards Inuyasha who didn't need any help hating on him!"

Jade blinked, as if not understanding why she was upset. "I said one thing to the wolf."

"And then sat back to enjoy the fireworks. It's a wonder Sesshōmaru didn't kill us all before we could destroy Naraku. Well, he sort of liked you," she admitted. "Kill the rest of us, then."

"I've no doubt that in another life, the Lord of the West would have been one of the contenders for your hand," Jade stated, surprising her.

The group listened as the two bantered, eager to hear more of their past.

Kagome shifted nervously. "Er, _no_ ," she protested. "He's way too stiff, and those _claws_? Not retractable, you know. Little bit of a passion killer-like, literally."

Laughing, Jade turned amused eyes to her. "I note that your fiancé _is_ lacking in those. How did you settle for an ordinary human after being around all those demons for so long?"

Blue eyes widened incredulously as she stared at him. "You're crazy if you think anything about him is _ordinary_."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Natalia cried as they passed into Theor forest. "Jade, you _know_ Kagome's fiancé?"

He looked at her with raised brows. "Of course."

"Is that the business you had to take care of with your family?" Tear asked.

Kagome smiled. "A bit. My family is considering relocating to Malkuth. It'll be a huge change, but I really hope they do, since that's where I'll be living."

"And, you don't have a problem with that?" Anise demanded to the Colonel.

"Why would I? I get along fine with her family and her fiancé. I've known him longer than I've known her, actually."

Ion had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing as the couple wound up the girls. Luke and Guy were staring in shock at Jade.

"Man, your fiancé must be something else for _Jade_ to like him," Luke muttered to Kagome.

"Your family, too," Guy agreed.

Face bright, Kagome nodded, looping her arm through Jade's. "Yep. I think so. He has very good taste, you know. In fact, Jade introduced me to my fiancé."

That made the corners of Jade's mouth tip up. "Ah, I believe you're right. How time flies when you're saving the world."

He didn't have to look to know that the three females behind him were absolutely distraught with this turn of events. The way Kagome's fonons swirled delightfully around him told him she was as entertained by the whole thing as he was.

"Congratulations, Kagome," Natalia muttered, trying to muster a smile.

It took everything Kagome had not to cackle at the picture the despondent princess made.

* * *

 **AN:** So, Jade skirted the 'no lemons' rule a bit. Whoops. That's about as graphic as we get, however. He has another scene or two with vague wording that I'm sure you guys will read between the lines enough to understand. Haha-sometimes it's hotter if everything _isn't_ spelled out for you. (Of course, it could be that I'm really a prude at heart and have issues writing theses scenes. Er...)

Next chapter: some rather unwelcome surprises and we go completely off-grid as far as the script is concerned. Hold onto your hats, kiddies!


	8. In Which Secrets Are Revealed

**AN:** There's a Mae West quote in here. Just because.

* * *

They managed to reach St. Binah in good time, coming upon the Commanding Officer's tent and hearing arguing inside.

"We cannot make a move without an order from His Imperial Majesty!"

Throwing open the tent flap, Luke stormed in. "If an order from Emperor Peony is what you're waiting for, we just brought it!"

The two men froze in shock when they saw Jade enter with Kagome and the others.

"Col. Curtiss?! You're alive!" the younger man exclaimed.

The older one recovered. "What did His Majesty say?"

Jade handed him an official order. "We're to evacuate the civilians to the Engeve area."

"But, that will mean leaving the city unguarded…"

Luke snorted. "Who cares? This whole area's started to fall!"

Jade shot him a look and continued as if he hadn't spoken. "My troops will take over escorting the civilians partway along the route. Once the civilians are out, please have your forces go west to join General Nordheim's forces on the East Rugnica Plains."

Glenn McGovern nodded. "Understood, Sir! So we're abandoning St. Binah."

Elder McGovern clenched his jaw. "Right. I'll inform the residents."

Kagome glanced to her group, Jade's soldiers already carrying out the orders he'd given them. "We should do what we can to help."

"Clear the roads and make certain that you are firm and concise with the citizens," Jade told them. "We don't want to start a panic."

Luke was peering outside. "We'll probably need carts, too, right? And we'll have to sweep the city to make sure everyone's been evacuated."

Jade inclined his head. "Ladies and Ion, you warn the residents. Guy, you and Luke take to clearing the road and then gathering the carts."

Guy frowned. "What are you going to be doing?"

A hard edge was in his eyes as he looked at him. "I'm a Colonel in the military, as I'm sure you're aware, I _do_ actually have other things to do besides hold your hands."

Backing down, Guy nodded quickly. "Sure, sure, just asking."

"Let's get to it," Natalia urged them.

Agreeing, they hurried out to help however they could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the town, the people were rushing around on the verge of the very panic Jade had been hoping to avoid. Kagome worked with her friends to warn everyone and point them in the correct direction. It was exhausting and frayed her nerves as she tried to heal where she could, too. Luke had just brought her a boy to heal when a large…robot thing landed in the midst of the evacuation. Recognizing the man inside from Jade's soul and memories, Kagome quickly healed the boy and got him off with his father.

"What the hell?" Luke growled as they raced over to Jade.

The flamboyant man inside the robot cackled gleefully. "I've finally found you, Jade!" he sang.

Jade motioned for his troops to continue what they were doing. "Now is not the time, Dist. You never were able to tell when you're not wanted."

Kagome had an arrow loosely nocked, waiting for Jade to give the go-ahead. She didn't like Saphir and though she felt pity for him, she knew that-unlike Jade-he reveled in his darkness. He wanted so much to _be_ Jade instead of finding his own path. It was no wonder that Jade had barely tolerated him when they were children. That kind of unhealthy obsession was unnerving.

Dist scowled. "Say what you like! I'm taking Fon Master Ion!"

"I'm afraid not," Jade countered, narrowing his eyes. "Now move."

Scoffing, Dist stared around at the civilians. "Are you trying to save these worms? And after you gave up on Professor Nebilim!"

Jade looked at him askance. "Are you still pursuing that foolishness?"

Slamming down his hand, Dist kicked his feet in a temper tantrum. "You have no right to criticize me! You gave up before you even started! Now, hand over the Fon Master!"

Kagome pulled back her arrow as she felt fonons gathering around Jade. At the slight tip of his head, she released her draw, sending a comet of pink hurtling toward the fonmachine. Jade cast an arte at the same time, causing the robot to explode in a shower of pink and purple. Dist flew out, screaming as he gripped his chair.

"NO! My precious Kaiser Dist! Who are you, wench?" he demanded, his hair smoking as he turned on Kagome. At Jade's move to cast again, Dist took off. "Next time, I'll tear you to shreds!"

Jade waved forward two soldiers. "I don't think you'll catch him, but follow him just in case."

"Yes, sir!" They saluted and rushed after the crazy man.

The ground rumbled and part of the town began to fall. Screaming erupted as the people ran away from the large chasm that had opened up. Guy cursed when he saw that a good many of the townspeople were on the other side.

"Damn it!" Luke yelled.

Kagome eyed the distance between the two land masses. "Tear, if I create a barrier, could you augment it with a fonic hymn?"

Brightening, she nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

Jade's brows drew together as he calculated the odds. "It'd be a long barrier, Kagome. Do you think you can hold it? The two you created to hold Guy and Sync nearly incapacitated you."

"Yes, but I was trying to keep them contained, it's different. If I can make one long and thin, and Tear adds her power, I think we can do this."

Looking at the townspeople, he relented and called over to Elder McGovern. "Did you hear that, Field Marshal? We're going to try to make a bridge out of a barrier. One person at a time can cross over."

The man gave him the thumbs up and took control of the people on his side. "Alright! Line up! Women and children first and then the rest of you!"

Taking a breath, Kagome centered herself and called up her powers, shaping them into a narrow bridge and pushing it until it reached across the chasm. Keeping her focus, she nodded to Tear, who began singing a fonic hymn to augment the bridge. Together, they managed to hold it steady as the first residents hurried across.

Guy and Luke stood at the edge, snatching people off as soon as they were in reach while Ion and Anise were directing them out of town. Jade kept a close eye on both the bridge and Kagome, seeing sweat begin to bead on her brow after about half of the townsfolk were over. Her hands were shaking, but she gripped her bow and refocused. Moving behind her, Jade softly drew her attention so as not to shatter her control.

"I'm going to give you some of my power, alright? Just like when we were looking for Naraku at the end," he murmured, pulling off his gloves and pressing his fingers to her temples.

Gathering his control and power, Jade pushed them through her to bolster her own. He gritted his teeth at the feel of how much the bridge was costing her to hold.

Shooting a look to Luke, he growled, "Get the rest over _now_!"

Spinning, the replica bellowed the order, seeing the rest of the townsfolk begin to run across. Kagome's nose began to bleed and Tear's voice was hoarse as they held against the pressure. Jade was nearly supporting Kagome as he gave her his strength. When her legs gave out, the bridge collapsed, just as Elder made it across.

"Sorry," she slurred, limp in his arms, eyes bloodshot and nose bloody.

Casting a precise arte, he cleaned her face and hushed her. "You did it, Kagome. You and Tear got them across."

She smiled weakly before her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Jade stood with her, barking orders at the rest of the soldiers to get the town clear. Luke and the others gathered around him and then followed when he jerked his head for them to leave, too.

"You want to get a cart for her?" Luke asked worriedly. Tear was still conscious, but the exertion had drained her, too. "She and Tear can ride."

Jade's face was tight with fury. "See what you can find as we leave."

Guy found a frightened mule that had run into a shop. When Luke was able to salvage a small cart, they hooked the mule to it and quickly brought it to Jade.

"Good find," he complimented. "Tear, in you go. You'll have to steady Kagome."

Scrambling in, she scooted over to make room for the unconscious woman. Jade settled Kagome beside her with more gentleness than she would have thought of him.

"I'll make sure she's okay," she promised him as she wrapped an arm around her newest friend.

Some of his fury faded as he smiled at her. "I know."

Striding to the front of the mule, he grabbed its halter and began leading them away. Natalia's hands were in fists as she looked at the unconscious Kagome and a pale Tear.

"That-Dist, was that his name?" she scowled, anger written in every line of her body. "I cannot forgive him for calling those townspeople worms! Because of him Kagome and Tear are in the state they're in!"

Guy's face was grim as he studied Kagome's tense features. She looked absolutely drained and Tear wasn't that much better. The cart ride wasn't smooth, but the girls were weathering it with dignity.

"Yes, for all his supposed 'genius' he's really an idiot, isn't he? Jade, what was that arte you were doing with Kagome?" he asked to change the subject off the annoying man.

The Colonel's eyes slid to his, his anger at Dist still visible before he buried it. "It wasn't a true arte. I simply leant her my power."

Ion's lids stretched wide in awe. "But, that's not possible. How was she able to wield _your_ fonons?"

Anise studied the senior officer. "Kagome told us you once put her soul back together for her. Did _that_ give you two the ability to share fonons?"

Jade smirked, the fading light reflecting off his glasses. "Partly. Before that, she once held _my_ soul in her hands."

"What?" Luke exclaimed. "You'd lost your soul?"

"No." The Colonel waved on a group of soldiers helping the evacuation.

The kids waited for his explanation, but he never gave it. When Anise made to bring it up again, the look he shot her was a clear warning to leave it alone. Getting the message, the party didn't ask again.

A while later, they spotted Field Marshal McGovern, and waved to get his attention.

"Ah! Good, good, you got out of there," the old man nodded as he joined them.

"Colonel," Tear called, "she's waking."

Jade stopped the cart and strode to check on Kagome. Her gaze was hazy until she focused on him, lips tipping up slightly when she did.

"Hey, you," she muttered, reaching out for him weakly.

Jade let her embrace him, patting her back gently and whispering something too quietly for Tear to hear. Kagome nodded, though before her attention snapped to the sky.

"A jet," she said, her eyes lighting. "I thought you guys didn't have jets?"

As the large aircraft came into view, Jade smiled. "I believe that's the extra assistance from the Emperor."

Lifting Kagome, Jade nodded for Luke to give Tear a hand as the pilot shouted for the people to climb onboard.

"What's that vehicle?" McGovern asked, his one eye wide.

"Field Marshal, we'll talk later," Jade replied briskly, Kagome holding onto him as he hurried toward the aircraft. "Right now, let's just get everyone onboard."

As the evacuates boarded, the ground rumbled again and St. Binah began collapsing in earnest. Luke's group was the last on, Jade settling Kagome in one of the seats behind the pilot.

"I'm Noelle," the pilot introduced. "Emperor Peony sent me to help you."

"We best get out of here," Guy pointed out as the ground rumbled again.

Maneuvering the aircraft, Noelle swiftly brought them into the air. McGovern turned to the group and offered a smile.

"Allow me to express my gratitude. But, what's going to become of St. Binah?"

Tear bit her lip. "I imagine it will sink into the mantle before long."

Sucking in a sharp breath, the man stared out the window where St. Binah was crumbling into the Qlipoth, his face showing his regret.

"No! Is there nothing we can do?" Luke exclaimed.

Mieu floated toward McGovern and hovered near in silent comfort. "It's sad to lose your home."

Anise sniffled. "I can't think of anything we can do. It's hopeless."

Luke perked up as he hit on an idea. "What about the Passage Ring things? Can't we turn them back on?"

Looking down, Tear shook her head, hating to be the one to burst his bubble. "We don't know how to work them."

"But, Master Van does! We can interrogate him!"

Guy sighed sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, there's no way we could pull that off. I understand how you feel, but—"

Shrugging him off, Luke clenched his fists. "No you don't! None of you do! I'm the one who destroyed Akzeriuth! That's why I have to do something now! I know this won't make up for what I've done, but if I could just save this one city…"

Having listened to him as long as he could stand, Jade cut him off. "Luke! Get a hold of yourself. You sound like a child. Everyone here wants to save St. Binah."

Flinching, Luke fell silent before slowly nodding. "You're right, I'm sorry."

The Field Marshal chuckled, focusing on the miracle that at least all the people of the town were safe. "Luke, don't be discouraged. Jade rarely scolds people. It means he's taken a liking to you."

Kagome grinned as Jade rolled his eyes. "Field Marshal, don't put words in my mouth."

The old man turned away from the window to offer Luke an encouraging smile. "Old folks don't have the time to bother scolding people we don't like. Jade is no different."

Mieu's nose twitched as he looked at them in confusion. "But, Jade never scolds Kagome and she's his favorite."

Kagome laughed and turned coy eyes up to Jade, who was standing beside her seat. "Am I your favorite, Jade?"

"Your fiancé might have a problem with that," he retorted, one brow up.

"I won't tell," she stage-whispered, making him smirk.

"Behave yourself," he chided lightly, running his thumb over her bottom lip. Glancing to the group who was silent in the face of what sounded very close to flirting, he refrained from rolling his eyes again. "See, now Kagome's been scolded and your feelings of insecurity nullified."

"That somehow didn't sound the same as when you scolded Luke," Guy drawled, crossing his arms. "That sounded like 'I love it when you're bad'."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him while Jade levelled an impassive look his way.

"You're very lucky my power's drained, Guy," she growled, and then surprised them by letting a wicked look slither onto her face. "Besides, when I'm good, I'm _really_ good…"

Her blue eyes were sultry when they turned back to Jade and she fairly purred, "…but when I'm bad, I'm even _better_."

The Colonel chuckled, his face awash in appreciation for her tease. "Yulia City?" he asked, winking at Kagome before returning to the matter at hand.

Natalia gaped at them. "What?!"

"That would be a wise course of action. They know more about the Sephiroth than we do. Now that the Score predicting St. Binah's safety has faltered…" Ion pointed out, his green eyes full of suppressed mirth.

Tear brightened. "Yes, Grandfather might be willing to help."

While Noelle turned the Albiore toward the Qlipoth, Natalia wailed at the unfairness of it all.

"So close," she whimpered, unable to believe everyone had just let that display go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Grandfather!" Tear called as the aircraft landed and the group piled out.

Teodoro nodded to her. "I figured you'd come. I've been waiting for you."

The young woman motioned toward the Outer Lands. "Grandfather, please help us! We want to save St. Binah!"

Folding his hands, the old man sighed and turned away. "Yes, I suppose we must, even though we're fearful of deviating from the Score."

Ion stepped forward. "First, I'd like to let the people from St. Binah get some rest."

Motioning to a few servants, Teodoro agree. "Yes, Let us take them in."

McGovern bowed gratefully. "Thank you."

After the townsfolk had been situated, the group followed the mayor into the conference room. Jade had an arm around Kagome, as her strength was returning, but anyone with eyes could see that she was barely walking. The Colonel was practically carrying her, but her color was better than it had been when they'd first loaded into the jet. Seventh Fonons jumped between the two, only spotted by Ion, who was turning from seeing off the townspeople. He inhaled sharply as Jade plied her with healing, lending her his own reserves. Kagome shuddered, gripping him tightly before standing on her own. Jade settled her in a chair and nodded to Luke, who was vibrating with agitation.

Striding forward, the replica leaned over the table. "I'll get to the point. Is there any way to save St. Binah?"

Sinking tiredly into a chair, Teodoro let out a harsh breath. "Oh, this is a difficult problem. If only we had the Key of Lorelei that Yulia used."

Straightening, Luke glanced to the others and then back to the mayor. "The Key of Lorelei? What's that?"

Jade took a seat beside Kagome as he answered. "It refers to the Sword and Jewel of Lorelei. If I recall, it was used when creating the Planet Storm. I've also heard it referred to as the symbol of the pact between Yulia and Lorelei."

The mayor sat forward. "Correct. The Key of Lorelei is said to be a fonic weapon created by Yulia using the power of Lorelei."

Tear explained, "The Sword of Lorelei gathers Seventh Fonons and the Jewel of Lorelei disperses them. It's said that the Key itself is made of Seventh Fonons. Supposedly, Yulia summoned Lorelei into the Key and freely commanded that power."

Kagome looked to Teodoro. "What happened to the Jewel and Sword?"

The mayor arched a brow. "The Key was cast down into the core of the planet after the Planet Storm was formed." A pensive look skated over Teodoro's face before he cleared his throat. "It may be possible to at least prevent St. Binah from sinking beneath the liquefied surface."

Luke leaned forward eagerly. "With the Sephiroth?"

"Yes. They are controlled by devices called 'Passage Rings'. By using the Passage Ring to restore the Sephiroth, we might be able to keep St. Binah afloat."

Tear frowned as she wracked her mind. "Where is the Passage Ring that controls the Sephiroth Tree for the St. Binah region?"

"At Shurrey Hill. It's to the east of St. Binah."

Ion shifted uncomfortably, glancing to his friends. "That's where I was taken when I was captured on the _Tartarus_. At the time, I thought it would still be protected by the Albertesque and Yulian seals."

Dropping his hands, Teodoro frowned. "The Albertesque seal disappeared once the Passage Rings for Hod and Akzeriuth were destroyed. But, the Yulian seal should not unlock until the promised time."

Anise scowled at that inconsistency. "But, the Commandant must have unlocked it and operated the Passage Rings, right?"

"Yes," Teodoro admitted. "Even we don't know how he did it."

Jade cut into the conversation to get it back on track. "Let's worry about that later. How do we operate the Passage Ring?"

"I've heard that all of the control panels require the use of the Seventh Fonon."

Guy leaned back, crossing his arms as he smiled. "Well, we've got a passel of people here who can use that."

Natalia grinned before Teodoro warned of Van having possibly damaged the Passage Ring.

Tear stood. "Well, we won't know that until we get there."

Anise followed her. "Yeah, I just hope it actually works."

The group filed out of the room, letting Tear take the lead. Jade's eyes were narrowed in thought while Ion frowned.

"I doubt Van would leave it untouched for us to use."

Jade glanced to him as Kagome slid her arm through his. "Indeed. His planning so far seems to be impeccable."

Anise snorted and eyed him. "That was dripping with sarcasm."

"How odd," Jade replied, his brows up in surprise. "I meant it quite literally."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh," Kagome breathed, wide-eyed as they reached Shurrey Hill. Releasing Jade, she stared in awe around her as the machines began lighting up. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Jade threw out an arm when the others made to reach her as her eyes began flickering with pink light. "Kagome is extremely in tune with Seventh Fonons. Let her be for a moment."

A silent wind ruffled her hair before Fonons burst to life in the air. Her eyes blazed with pink fire as she was lifted off the ground, glyphs swirling around her. Laughing happily, she touched the ones that didn't seem to belong, rearranging them until the memory particles pulsed and began flowing rapidly. Floating in the air, bathed in radiant light, Kagome looked like a divine creature, the image only perpetuated by the heavenly song filling the area.

Smiling, Jade relaxed. "It looks like it worked. The Sephiroth has begun releasing memory particles again, meaning St. Binah will stay afloat."

Walking forward, he reached up and caught Kagome's ankle, getting her attention. Bending, she smiled, the expression so beautiful his heart hurt with it.

"I understand now," she whispered as he released her. "Lorelei is waiting, and yet not-waiting. The Score is as Ion says, possibilities laid out. Perhaps, more _probable_ possibilities, but possibilities nonetheless. How strange. I am not mentioned," she mused, her eyes looking into the distance, her head tipped to hear something they couldn't.

"I am not mentioned…and neither are you. There is a reason the well works for me," she stated quite abruptly, throwing up a barrier so that the others couldn't hear the conversation, or intrude. "The entities in the well are Seventh Fonons speaking for Lorelei. Two thousand years ago, Yulia took the Key and fled with it, Lorelei aiding her to Earth-a place ignorant of fonons."

Realization hit Jade with all the impact of a sledge hammer. Eyes wide with dawning horror, he sucked in a sharp breath. "And because her powers were so similar to that of a priestess, she was regarded as an extraordinarily powerful one-Midoriko. The Jewel of Four Souls…it was expelled from her body but not _of_ her body."

Kagome tipped her head in agreement. "When she died, the Sword dissipated until the Jewel was burned with Kikyō. It then reformed into me so that the Jewel would always have a guardian. Then, in the final battle with Naraku, I absorbed the Jewel. That's why you were sent to help me; why I was allowed to help you."

Seizing her wrists, he bore his gaze into her at that revelation. "You're the Key," he finished, his words clipped and demanding. "You're the _Key_ , aren't you?"

She didn't seem upset by his slightly rough handling, her smile serene in answer. "I am. The Jewel and Sword are one. I never tapped this power-never wanted it-but right now, I'm directly connected with Auldrant. I can stabilize the chaotic Planet Storm, choke out the miasma, and lower the Outer Lands in this moment. Van's plans will fail and the planet will be restored-coming full circle."

"A circle two thousand years long," the Colonel gritted out as he calculated her claims. "You can control the Sephiroth. What will this do to you?"

Drifting down farther, she hovered directly in front of him. The pink fire died enough that he was able to see her blue eyes. Sadness and acceptance swirled in them as her smile thinned.

"Does it matter?" she asked quietly, causing a bolt of fear and pain to shoot through him.

Something close to anguish washed over his features as he studied her. Snatching off his gloves, Jade cupped her face, feeling their fonons dance together as his powers sparked against hers.

"It matters to _me_ ," he rasped, brows together. "Kagome, let it go. There are other options; we'll find a better way."

She turned her eyes up and seemed to listen to the planet for an unnerving amount of time. Giving a shuddering sigh, she finally blinked, causing tears to spill down her cheeks. Jade knew before she opened her mouth what her next words would be, his feeling of foreboding from the palace coming to a head.

"There are no better options," the priestess admitted. "Above us, Kimlasca and Malkuth are at war. Van is planning the eradication of everyone in the Outer Lands. If we don't do something _immediately_ , thousands of lives will perish." She shuddered. "Tens of thousands, Jade."

Swallowing his tornadic emotions, the panic that was building in his chest, Jade shook his head determinedly. When he opened his mouth to argue, Kagome suddenly kissed him deeply. Relenting to her, he pulled her slight form against him tightly as they poured all their feelings into the kiss. Fonons began vibrating as the couple's power filled the air and Jade tried to silently convince his other half to listen to him.

As quickly as it started, it was over and Jade found himself outside the barrier with his group. Inhaling sharply, he slammed his hands on the pink dome.

"Kagome!" he yelled, letting Artes break over the barrier in an attempt to bring it down. "Don't do this! Kagome!"

"What's she doing?" Luke whispered as Kagome's eyes were once more blazing with fire and her body returned to the air. For a moment, the two had blurred until the group outside the barrier hadn't been able to see them.

"Have faith and trust me," she urged, her gaze on Jade. "It's okay."

Jade was desperately trying to get through her barrier, leading the group to believe something was _very_ wrong.

"It's _not_! _Kagome!_ " he screamed as fonons literally erupted around her in a powerful hyperresonance.

Guy and Anise were studying a screen scrolling with data, their disbelief palatable.

"She's stabilizing the Planet Storm," Guy gaped.

"And lowering the Outer Lands using the Sephiroth," Anise added before spinning back to the glowing mini-sun her friend had become.

"She's also dissipated the entirety of the miasma," Tear called as she checked outside.

In a small window of time, the Outer Lands were safely lowered. Kagome's light flared ever brighter with her efforts until the Planet Storm was once more as it should be. With one last pulse of power, she exploded into a cloud of glowing pink fonons.

Her barrier fell as the fonons rushed to swirl around Jade before seeming to be sucked away. There was a vacuum of sound and light, leaving only an unnatural stillness behind, the group's breathing almost sacrilegious in the face of Kagome's sacrifice.

Ion felt a wetness on his cheeks as he realized what had just happened. Looking at Jade, he found the Colonel staring at the place Kagome had disappeared. His eyes showed a brokenness that was so devastating in its totality, Ion had to drop his gaze. However, when Jade clenched his fists and strode resolutely away, there was only a frightening blankness left in his mien.

* * *

 **AN:** Don't hit me! I've been too nice to them this whole time! It really was too good to last.

Next chapter: the aftermath.


	9. In Which the Aftermath Is Handled

**AN:** Sooo...last chapter. A lot of sadness. A lot of me being really mean to Jade.

* * *

When the group gathered themselves enough to follow their leader, they found him ordering Noelle to pilot them to Malkuth. He didn't entertain questions and after the first few minutes, they held their peace. It was like he was on autopilot-like the real Jade had checked out.

In Malkuth, Jade explained to the Emperor in clipped tones what had happened, keeping to himself the matter of the Key. Peony's face was slack in surprise as the others in the group added their sides.

"And Kagome?" Peony asked.

Jade didn't even blink. "The effort was too great for her to survive. She dissolved into fonons."

Peony closed his eyes in grief, both for the cheerful woman he'd come to like and for his friend.

"My condolences, Jade," he offered, coming to stand in front of the stoic Colonel.

Jade merely inclined his head. "It was necessary."

Later, when he'd privately informed Peony of Kagome's true nature and abilities, the Emperor cursed vibrantly.

"That's shit," he scowled, unnerved at Jade's continued blankness. There was no darkness, no chasm of rage or destructive grief. There was just…nothing.

At his declaration, the Colonel murmured his agreement and stared into the fire as Peony let loose more invectives.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time passed as the planet recovered from the sudden and complete change. Mohs was thrown into prison while Van went down in a blaze of Artes that took his formicry lab and his replicas as well. In the end, nothing was left of him or his plans.

It was Jade that had overseen the operation, having accepted the promotion to General, finally. None of the men spoke of what had truly happened at the final stand; how the General had utterly _destroyed_ the very fonons of both Van and his army. Battle-hardened soldiers had felt an icy hand of terror at the viciousness the necromancer had displayed, all while his red eyes remained frighteningly empty.

The former 'brat pack' kept in touch where they could, but none of them ever heard back from Jade. So, a month after Van had been taken out, the group journeyed to Keterburg, hoping to speak with Jade's only relative. Nephry agreed to the meeting, her expression showing her sorrow as they asked about Jade.

"My brother has accepted a promotion to the rank of General. He's rarely home nowadays."

She paused to offer them tea when a servant entered with a tray.

"Have you seen him?" Natalia asked softly. "When-when Kagome died…it was just _awful_! Jade fought with everything he had to get to her-to stop her-but he couldn't break the barrier."

Nephry nearly dropped the teapot before setting it down with a thump and staring at them. "She died in _front_ of him?" she choked, covering her mouth in horror. "Sweet Lorelei."

Luke clenched his jaw, but nodded. "She dissolved into fonons after the Lowering. We don't even know if her fiancé has been contacted."

Ion sucked in a breath as he realized no one had ever come clean about that to the group. Nephry was looking at them in disbelief.

"You mean, you don't know?" she asked incredulously. At their nervous shifting, she sniffled and her voice was thick with her emotions as she informed them, " _Jade_ was her fiancé."

Natalia's eyes widened, causing the gathered tears to spill over. Guy hesitantly patted her shoulder, still skittish about females, but no longer suffering from gynophobia since recovering his memories. Anise looked devastated and gratefully took Ion's hand when he offered it.

Luke gave a weak chuckle as Mieu's ears drooped. "Man, they must have really enjoyed winding us up. It's kinda obvious, isn't it? Looking back?"

Tear wiped away her tears as she thought over everything Jade and Kagome had said about her fiancé. A sad smile pulled at her lips when she realized Luke was right. The couple had been so much _together_ and the group had missed it because they were looking for flashy displays of affection. They should have been paying attention to how in sync the couple was, or how Jade always made a point to escort Kagome when they walked anywhere. How Kagome had unshakable faith in Jade, the impish teasing she did amusing him without fail. They should have looked at the adoration in their eyes, buried under quips and banter.

"Oh, that poor man," Tear whimpered.

The governor flinched. The one time she'd seen Jade since the Lowering, he'd been a shell of himself. Quiet, distant, and almost unfeeling, he'd spoken briefly with her about Keterburg troops and then left. The warmth he'd displayed with Kagome was completely absent. It had worried his sister greatly.

"What can we do?" Ion asked.

"Some time has passed," Nephry mused, "perhaps he will react better to a visit now. I believe he'll be back in Grand Chokmah at the beginning of next week."

"We should try, at least," Guy declared. "Kagome was our friend, too. He's not the only one who lost someone."

Natalia touched her heart. Jade wasn't alone in his grief, she knew, but she feared that Kagome's death had broken him in ways they could never understand. Glancing to the silent Asch at her side, she hoped to never have to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their visit to Grand Chokmah was met with approval from Peony. The Emperor had become increasingly concerned for Jade. Granted, the General was still doing an excellent job in his career, but that's all he did now. There was no life left in him, as if Kagome had taken his soul with hers when she'd departed. Worse, Jade had stopped speaking to him on anything but professional terms. There was nothing to reprimand-nothing Peony could use to shake up the obviously numb man and so he desperately hoped that the group of friends could reach him.

Jade greeted his former comrades blandly when they arrived and then proceeded to neatly avoid speaking of much of anything. After a while, he slipped away, leaving a frustrated and extremely upset group to wonder if it wouldn't have been kinder for him to have died with Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening, Jade found himself in the Emperor's garden, staring at the supposedly decorative well and trying to ignore the feelings the brats' visit stirred. As if in a trance, he watched his hand rest on the lip of the quiet structure. A shudder wracked his body as the hardness that had settled over him cracked. Swallowing thickly, he closed his eyes and lowered his head as thoughts of Kagome flooded his mind. He hadn't allowed himself to remember, had buried her as deeply as he could in an effort to keep himself together. Now, memories of her bright smile and shy blushes…her clumsiness and her graceful dancing and-and delighted, hesitant touches burst free.

At the memory of her awestruck, loving expression after his proposal, the numb state Jade had been in shattered. With a harsh exhale, he fell to his knees, gripping the edge of the well until the wood groaned. He could feel the echo of Seventh Fonons in the portal, but that only made the pain ravaging his heart burn higher. He hadn't been able to use the Seventh Fonon since…since his soul had died with Kagome.

Pressing his forehead to his knuckles, he panted as the totality of his loss finally overcame him. She'd been his the moment he'd seen her face lit with their combined powers and he'd _failed_ her. He'd lost her because he hadn't been strong enough to shield her, to protect her. Eyes clenching, he tried to block out the memory of her blue eyes when he'd sworn he would take care of her. She was gone-his gentle, brave lotus was gone and he didn't know how to live in a world without her light.

'Have faith,' she'd said.

But, how could he have faith without her?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peony had rushed into his gardens as soon as a servant had informed him that Jade had ventured there. He was just in time to see Jade collapse beside the well, his face filled with such heart-rending devastation that Peony hurt looking at him. As the moon drifted across the sky, it appeared that his friend was finally facing his grief.

"Please," Jade whispered, his voice full of torment, "give her back. I _do_ trust her."

A faint spark of Seventh Fonons lighted under Jade's desperate fingers. It danced across the well until it disappeared into the depths. For a long moment, the well was still. Just as Peony was about to go to his friend, blue light blazed up from the portal.

"Dr. Balfour," the Fonons greeted. "It is as we saw: you helped Kagome free Lorelei-free us-and returned our Key to us. Why have you called us now?"

"I would have you restore Kagome," he replied, his gaze open in a way Peony hadn't seen since they were children.

The light flickered. "It is only by Kagome's hand that Lorelei was freed. She is our daughter, the fulfillment of our pact with Yulia so long ago. Would you make a new one?"

Jade dropped his hands to rest on his thighs, his eyes intent. "What would you have?"

"A guardian for our Key. Time stretches eternally before her now. We would not leave her to face it alone. She will be our voice-the voice of the Planet. Will you swear yourself to her, above all things?"

" _Yes_ ," Jade agreed without hesitation, his spine straightening as hope began to dawn on his face.

Tinkling laughter came then from the light. "So much devotion in one so dark."

Then, the light was gone, the afterimage burned into the two males' eyes. Jade shifted forward, but paused when a dainty hand wearing a distinct ring grasped the edge of the well. In a flash, Jade was on his feet, pulling an exhausted-looking Kagome out.

Sobbing, she flung herself into him, as if she was terrified of him leaving. Jade was shaking, his emotions so strong and chaotic he could only grip her tightly and breathe in the beloved scent of her. Their powers were flickering against each other, swirling around them to reassure themselves that the other was present and whole. When Kagome stretched up to catch Jade's mouth in a frantic kiss, he made a low sound in his throat and picked her completely up. Neither saw the brilliant pink light that washed over them, leaving behind matching Marks of Lorelei on their faces, just under their left eyes.

"I _knew_ you'd find a way," Kagome whispered through her tears as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I knew it."

Something that would have been a sob from anyone else tore free of Jade before he shook his head. "That wasn't anything but desperate begging, my flower," he countered hoarsely.

Smiling, her face gentle and knowing, Kagome stroked his cheeks and then laced her fingers behind his neck. "That was _faith_ , Jade. You had enough faith in me to allow you to call on the Fonons."

Her expression crumpled, however, as her breathing trembled. "I missed you."

Some of Jade's lost spark returned as he smiled, his eyes more alive than they'd been since the Lowering. Without a word, he turned and began striding toward the palace.

Peony decided not to draw attention to himself. He had a feeling anyone that got in their way would be on the receiving end of a particularly vicious Indignation. Lips pulling up, he silently sent a thanks to Lorelei for giving Jade this. Making his way toward his office, the Emperor rubbed his hands together and got down to the delightful task of planning a wedding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A healing hyperresonance swept over Malkuth around eleven that night. It left life and vibrancy in its wake, making even the staunchest pessimist feel hope. Peony cackled when he realized what the cause of the hyperresonance was, planning to give Jade Hell when he next saw him.

In another part of the castle, Kagome kept her eyes on Jade's as he finally claimed the last part of her. Their Fonons twined together, heightening their sensations. Every touch and kiss-every slide of their skin was magnified until Kagome felt as though they were once more holding each other's souls.

"Jade," she breathed, her fingers pressing into the muscles of his back as she arched into him.

His red eyes were fierce: possessive and adoring and driven to eradicate the hellish memory of their separation. Dropping his head, he plundered her mouth, reaffirming his feelings to her. Tears slipped down her face at the rawness of their emotions.

"Kagome," he replied against her mouth just before sending her careening off a mountain of pleasure.

Trembling, she buried her face in his neck a moment and then felt him stiffen above her. Their powers flared again as their souls joined, the Marks on their faces shimmering at the act.

"Never again, Kagome," Jade swore in her ear. "I won't let us be parted like that again. You're mine _forever_ to see to."

Nodding emphatically, Kagome tightened her hold on him when he made to withdraw from her. "I knew you'd find me," she said lowly as she tried to recover from what they'd just shared, "but I was so alone. Even when I could pull myself together enough to see you…it was agony to be kept from you."

Closing his eyes, Jade wrapped his arms around her and rolled them onto their sides, her flush to his chest. Kissing her temple, he sighed and finally calmed. Months of an empty tension left him as every part of her was now connected to him. She'd never escape him; there was nowhere she could go he couldn't follow or find her now.

"The feeling was entirely mutual," he admitted. Tracing the apple of her cheek down to the pulse in her neck, Jade relaxed at feeling the evidence of her life. With it came a resurgence of his humor-his mind once more buzzing with activity. He'd been simply not dying without her and it had been more pathetic and excruciating than he'd ever admit to her.

"What made you say yes that night?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over her ring. "The food? The jewelry? My devilishly good looks?"

Looking up, she giggled at his quip, feeling herself finally _home_. The worst was behind them if Jade could tease her.

"No, although you know very well how attractive you are, you peacock. I think-I think I'd known I'd say yes to that question since…since you taught me to waltz and then offered to teach me self-defense." Her eyes were wide with sincerity at the memory. "You played with me, but you also saw a need of mine and took steps to fill it. And, you didn't make me feel stupid or like a burden."

He frowned at that, the faint knowledge of how insecure she was at her lack of education flickering in his mind. She'd tried to brush it off and assure people with her happy smiles, but he knew that she felt embarrassed by it. There'd also been a throwaway thought she'd had back when he'd first been teaching her the Artes of how humiliating it was to admit to him that she'd dropped out of school.

"You were never a burden," he stated, his eyes narrowed, "and I know how intelligent you are, Kagome. If you wish to finish your studies, you can do so here. Lorelei has said we have a long stretch of forever together. I believe we can both find the time to study whatever we want as much as we want."

Brightening, she kissed him happily, because she _did_ know that Jade didn't look down on her for not having the degrees he had. He valued her in her entirety and that made her heart swell to near-uncomfortable levels with love for him.

"What about you?" she asked, fingers following the wheat-gold hairs on his abdomen. "We'd known each other such a short time before you were swearing to take care of me."

"By that point, we'd held each other's souls and spent every day and night of that time together," he drawled. "I had very good reason to commission that ring, little flower."

Grinning into his chest, she poked him. Chuckling, he caught her hand and laced their fingers so that she couldn't assault him.

"You were mine the instant our powers manipulated the Seventh Fonon together," he said softly. "However, you'd had my attention from the moment I touched your barrier that first day."

Drawing in a quick breath, Kagome jerked her eyes to his. "That warmth I felt when you touched my barrier-it was like our souls knew each other."

The corners of his eyes crinkled. "Something like that. You became more fascinating when I could arouse you with my arte."

"Oh my God," she whimpered, covering her face at the memory of him probing the shard of the Jewel and inadvertently arousing her with his power. "I was so hoping you hadn't noticed that."

"Hardly something I could miss," he laughed, "when the fonons between us were vibrating so deliciously and you looked like a startled deer. I was half-expecting you to flee to your house, but you played it off nicely."

Blushing, she huffed. "That's so not fair that you didn't have to deal with those things."

Arching a brow, he let his hand rest on her ribs. "Why would you think that? It's a wonder I had the control I did. A lesser man would have taken you that first night on the _Tartarus_."

"I was surprised you didn't in Keterburg, honestly."

"No, I wasn't going to take you there," he countered, and she understood. Though he'd put the past behind him, there was too much baggage attached to Keterburg for him to have claimed her the way he wanted.

"Tell me what's happened to everyone?" she asked, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The euphoria of their lovemaking-the magnitude of their joining-still sent delicious tingles through her, but the frenzy of their reunion was fading.

"Guy has regained his memory of his family's deaths and is overcoming his gynophobia," he complied. "Natalia and Asch are making a go of it and Tear is sticking remarkably close to Luke, who is throwing himself into charity work. Ion's leading the Order now with Anise stubbornly dogging his steps. Mieu returned to the cheagles, having made amends. He does return to Luke on occasion, however. They actually showed up here today in a misbegotten attempt to 'help' me."

His fingers smoothed back her hair as she continued to return his touches, both of them unable to stop the impulses. Kagome felt sorry for the kids, knowing that it wasn't their fault that Jade pushed them away. He probably hadn't explained anything, either, which meant that _she_ would have to the next time she saw them. Fantastic.

"And the bad guys?" she murmured, deciding not to poke at him on the subject of his friends.

Smiling at her way of downplaying the truly despicable creatures, Jade shook his head. "Mohs was arrested and Van was executed. He'd been trying to wipe out the people of the Outer Lands and replace them with replicas. Unfortunately, something at his base exploded during the last phase of his plans, destroying all of the replicas he'd created. Largo and Sync went down when my men came to capture Van. Arietta was killed when she decided to go after Anise. Legretta took her own life after Van's death and Dist is still MIA." He frowned. "I've no doubt he'll turn up again, the cockroach that he is."

Giggling at that, Kagome kissed the underside of his jaw. "I just can't believe Van thought it'd be a good idea to capture Lorelei and destroy the population. What an idiot."

Feeling his arms tighten around her, she snuggled closer. "We'll go see Mama tomorrow," she declared, shifting gears.

Tracing the ridges of her back, he hummed his agreement. "Get them here and then I'm marrying you."

Lighting up, Kagome eagerly nodded. When his hand slid down to cup her backside, she blushed and shyly hiked her knee up on his hip.

"You totally know what to say to get lucky, don't you?"

A wicked grin pulled at his mouth just before he made her lose her ability to think all together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ion accepted the note from the servant the next afternoon, swiftly reading it while his companions finished their meals. Anise swallowed her bite and paused when Ion's brows rose.

"What's wrong?" she asked as everyone's attention turned to the Fon Master.

"Nothing, I hope," he replied, sliding the note into his pocket. "Emperor Peony has asked for my services and stated that all of you may accompany me."

Luke set down his fork. "That's weird."

Natalia glanced to Asch. "I pray there's nothing wrong with Jade. He looked horrible when we saw him."

They hadn't been able to see Jade since their disastrous meeting with him two days ago. There had been a large up-swing in castle activity, but even the Emperor seemed distracted. No one would tell them what was happening, either.

Asch sipped his tea. "I'm surprised he's kept it together this long. Their souls were entwined."

Tear sucked in a sharp breath at that. "How do you know?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I could see it."

"Well, maybe it's just a blessing," Guy said with a forced smile. "Baby blessings are always open to everyone."

"Good luck, too," Anise reminded them. "Let's go, Master Ion!"

Perking up at the thought of a birth, the group followed the servant sent to lead them.

"Through here," the servant indicated with a bow.

Luke opened the door and sauntered in, his friends close behind. Inside an eclectic group of people were seated in two rows of chairs, Nephry in one and the Emperor standing at the front.

"Ah, Fon Master Ion!" he called happily, "Join me here. The rest of you brats, find a seat."

Tear giggled at his boisterous manner, suddenly missing Kagome and her way of just getting her silent glances. Some of her mirth faded at the reminder of her friend.

Ion smiled at the Emperor as he stood in front of him. "How may I be of assistance, Your Majesty?"

Peony motioned to the place beside him. "We're about to have a wedding and the couple specifically asked that a representative of the Order of Lorelei be present to bless the union." He leaned over and whispered, "Honestly, I think they just want to make sure I don't screw the ceremony up, or something."

Eyes wide, Ion swallowed his amusement and agreed. "I would be honoured. Who will be unifying today?"

"That would be us," a familiar voice drawled as soft music began playing.

Everyone's attention snapped to the back of the room where Jade was entering in full military regalia. It was the woman on his arm that shocked the audience-either from surprise or sheer emotional reaction. A radiant, nearly glowing, Kagome stood at Jade's side in an elegant and ethereal wedding dress.

Natalia gasped, taking in the contentment and joy in both of their faces, and realizing just how empty Jade had been without her. Comparing the man walking down the aisle now to the shell he'd been two days ago, she couldn't believe he'd still been functioning. Now, his complexion was healthy and his eyes sparkling with that familiar impish delight. When they turned to his bride, they flared with more adoration and light than she'd ever witnessed.

And Kagome was divine, the faint Marks on hers and Jade's faces only adding to their otherworldly appearance. Fonons radiated from them, sweeping through the room with peace and exultation. Even the image of her as she'd been saving the Planet was dim in comparison. Forever after, all who witnessed the wedding would swear that Lorelei himself had filled the couple.

When Ion recovered himself, he knew the thought was more accurate than most could guess. Eyes bright, he stood still as Peony went through the ceremony. When it came time for him to offer a blessing, he sniffed wetly and clasped their joined hands.

"No blessing I can offer could be greater than what you have already received. The trials you have endured far outweigh what most of us will ever be able to comprehend. I've seen your dedication both to each other and to your friends and can only pray that Auldrant will be blessed with more of your mettle. You are an inspiration and my very dear friends. Thank you for allowing me to be part of this miracle."

Kagome-quite breaking with tradition-leaned over and kissed his forehead. Ion inhaled at feeling a powerful blessing in the gesture.

"Go with serenity, Peace-Maker," she whispered.

Jade rolled his eyes. "You kissed the brat at our wedding. Of course."

Giggling, she threw her arms around him and kissed him gleefully, the intensity of her powers fading. Ion touched his forehead, feeling the power of pure fonons. Smiling, he watched as Jade grinned at his new wife.

"Would someone mind filling me in?" Luke asked as the assembled group erupted into cheers. "I'm pretty sure I was there when she-you know- _erupted_ into _fonons_."

A male bearing a slight resemblance to Kagome heard him. "Jade convinced Lorelei to restore her," he said, tears in his eyes.

Natalia gaped, feeling Asch settle a hand on her back to steady her. It was a good thing, because she suddenly felt faint.

"He did?" she whispered as Kagome dragged Jade over to them.

"Sōta!" she greeted, hugging him tightly before looking to her friends. "This is my little brother. Sōta, these are the brats I told you about."

Guy waved his hands, "I don't mean to be rude, Kagome, but _what?_ "

Laughing, she leaned into Jade, wrapping her arms around his middle. Jade allowed it, resting his hand on her shoulder as she was too happy to deny.

"Jade found me. I told you to have faith," she chided. "He convinced Lorelei to give me back to him."

Tear wiped her eyes and gave a wet laugh. "I've missed you, Kagome. You, too, General."

"I guess you guys can't mess with us anymore, though, can you?" Luke smirked.

Covering her mouth, Kagome looked at them unrepentantly. "Oh, we didn't intentionally start that, but you were so determined in your passive match-making and nosiness that we never bothered to correct you."

Natalia crossed her arms. "I had begun to think you must be engaged to the _Emperor_ for _Jade_ to be unable to get you out of your betrothal contract."

Jade pushed up his glasses. "Such confidence in my abilities. It brings a tear to my eye."

Anise scowled. "You totally had us worried, General! We were making plans for a serious intervention."

Asch snorted. "Which would have been pointless."

"He thinks you two are soul-bonded," Anise said, jerking her thumb at the former rival.

Biting her lip, Kagome glanced to Jade, who shrugged. "I'm shocked any of them noticed it, really."

Wrinkling her nose at him, she shook her head. "They're young, not stupid, Jade. And, you did look pretty half-gone while I was."

"True," he relented, smirking at the group. "Asch's assumption isn't inaccurate."

"One day, you're going to tell us about all this soul business," Natalia declared to Kagome. But, then, her face softened and she clutched at Asch's arm as she sniffled. "I'm just so _happy_ to have you back."

Reaching out, Kagome drew her into a hug, which prompted Tear and Anise to join. Jade glanced to Asch as the females gushed to each other.

"Are you going to tell her how close she was to losing _you_?" he murmured. Because he'd been broken-not blind-and had seen what the others hadn't with Asch. Fomicry was often deadly to the orginals.

The ginger's lips thinned as he shook his head. "It's over now." His eyes slid to Jade's. "And I believe I probably have you and your wife to thank for that."

Jade's face was angelic with innocence. "Oh, you mean that hypperresonance phenomenon that swept through here a couple nights ago? Whatever gave you the idea that we had anything to do with that?"

Crossing his arms, Asch arched a brow, but let himself give a faint smile. He had enough tact to leave that alone.

"Jade!" Kagome called, holding out her hand.

Stepping forward, he didn't hesitate to take it. He'd been subjected to two separate interrogations from her two sets of family on Earth when they'd finally gone back. Even that couldn't lessen his thrill and sheer joy at having his other half home.

Across the room, Nephry smiled at Mrs. Higurashi. "I understand that you grilled Jade when he finally brought Kagome home yesterday."

The older woman smirked mischievously, wishing that she'd been able to tag-team the General with Inuyasha. She just knew her daughter's best friends had given the man a much rougher time than she had.

"Ah, not terribly. He's wanted her from the beginning. I knew it when he couldn't ignore her pain that first night." She shrugged. "All I could do is let him know that Kagome is loved by _us_ as well."

Nephry glanced to where Jade was drawling something that had Luke flushing in embarrassment and Kagome was chattering excitedly to Sōta and her grandfather. Peony joined them, pulling the newlyweds into a tight hug, causing Jade to sigh and endure it. Kagome laughed gaily when the Emperor loudly kissed her cheek, prompting Jade to shove him away-ruler or not. Grinning, Peony winked at Kagome and then turned to address the rest of the group.

"I think that he can't help but be aware of that," she murmured. "Kagome draws people in wherever she goes and Jade-regardless of his protests-is the same way. They just fit."

Jade scooped Kagome up and spun on his heels to exit the room, making Kagome throw her arms around him and break into delighted laughter. As he smiled down at her, everyone felt the jubilant fonons pulsing in the room in reaction to the newlyweds' emotions. It made the crowd warm with a slow simmering happiness most would never witness again.

Dabbing at her tears, Mrs. Higurashi agreed.

* * *

 **AN:** The End! Haha. You didn't really think I'd leave you with such a broken ship, did you? It's been a long road to get here; I hope that you've enjoyed it and that the ending was to your satisfaction. (I'm a sucker for happy endings, you know. I think I've written one thing that doesn't have at least a _hopeful_ ending and I'm rather embarrassed by it, honestly.)

All of you who have reviewed this rather unlikely crossover and unlikely pairing-THANK YOU SO MUCH! You keep my creativity going. It's because of you that I venture into these odd-ball crossovers.

Let me know what you think. As always-all my love!


End file.
